Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by lamagic
Summary: CHAPITRE 12 uploaded le résultat de la bataille, la suite enfin... je suis à la bourre je sais désolé mis je vais me rattrapper. bisous à tous et venez quand même lire et laisser une review
1. on peut toujours changer

Ma fic sur les maraudeurs et Lily, Aurélia et Dagmara!!!  
  
Nommée : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences  
  
Coucou, alors wala, wala je me suis lancé dans le jeu fan fiction et voici ma première fic que j'écris en ce moment même donc je sais pas trop si ça vaut quelque chose ainsi votre mission d'aujourd'hui consiste à donner vos impressions sur ce qui suis grâce notamment aux reviews, si vous acceptez....( Et vous n'avez pas le choix sinon..sinon...Je pleure et c'est horrible donc na!) Bon vous, enfin peut être qu'on peut se tutoyer non???? (ptit regard suppliant) donc tu peux lire ce qui suit et tu peux me laisser une review, ça peut aller de la menace de mort à la demande en mariage.... Mais en tout cas un pitit mots tout piti piti !!!!! Grâce au machin en bas pour les reviews. Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse en compagnie des persos qui pour faire bonne impression ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Dagmara et Aurélia et ce disclameir je ne le répéterai pas donc gardé ça en tête, (lol, on s'en fout un peu mais bon )  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
  


  
Chapitre 1 : on peut toujours changer  
            

Le soleil matinal pointait ses rayons bienfaisants sur le collège de Poudlard, une atmosphère mystérieuse voire magique émanait de ce lieu enchanté. En effet un sublime château surplombait un lac aux profondeurs insondables ainsi qu'une forêt des plus impressionnante. Poudlard était  un collège certes….mais c'était surtout une école de sorcellerie...

Il était 6h30 du matin, Aurélia Grimm se trouvait dans la salle commune des Griffondors, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Aurélia était une jolie jeune fille de 17 ans avec des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches cuivrées coupés au carré et des yeux chocolat au lait plus que rêveur. Elle était ce qu'on pourrai appeller une paisible beauté bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. La voici donc en ce matin attendant patiemment ses 2 meilleures amies. Elle aimait cette ambiance du matin où tout était calme, encore engourdis par le sommeil surpris dans son intimité par le soleil.

Dans le dortoir des filles, l'une des amies d'Aurélia, Dagmara Dieuzaïde, s'affairait à la préparation du matin. C'était une jolie blonde avec les cheveux ondulants lui arrivant aux alentours des omoplates, le soleil les rendaient dorés comme les blés (NA : eh oui on évite pas les classiques!). Ses yeux d'un gris bleu nuit étaient généralement tendre mais pouvaient vous foudroyer sur place si jamais on contrariait leur propriétaire . Elle était jolie et possédait un charme époustouflant que son dynamisme ne faisait qu'accentuer.

Tout à coup de l'un des trois lits à baldaquins aux rideaux rouges et or, surgit une jolie tête rousse en broussaille, c'est Lily Evans, la dernière fille du groupe. Ses cheveux roux sombres ondulaient jusqu'au milieu du dos,lui conférant ainsi une auréole de feu sublime en alliance avec ses yeux verts étincelants comparables à des émeraudes. Le tout lui octroyait un charme ravageur. Elle était la plus petite des trois avec ses 1m70 alors qu'Aurélia mesurait 1m73 et que Dagmara culminait à 1m77.

- hey! Hello Lily, comment vas? Dit Dagmara avec son entrain habituel 

- Salut Dag, ça va et toi ? marmotta la rousse encore endormie 

- Quelle question! Ça va super, on commence notre dernière année, on est les plus grand de Poudlard, Plaisanta Dagmara 

-Gamine.. 

En effet les trois jeunes filles de 17 ans étaient arrivées la veille avec le reste des étudiants, avaient eu droit au banquet et la cerise sur le gâteau Lily avait été nommée préféte en chef.  
  
            - Bon je vais rejoindre Aurélia, elle doit nous attendre dans la salle commune, et toi Lily stresse un peu, Ok ?????? 

- Oki doki!  
  
Du haut des escaliers Dagmara aperçu Aurélia en train de lire « on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes »pensa t-elle  
  
            - Coucou moonlight!!!!! Cria Dagmara, moonlight était le surnom donné à Aurélia de part son teint pâle mais brillant et de part son air toujours dans la lune.

  
L'interpellée leva la tête et dédia un lumineux sourire à son amie. 

- Hey lympra ça va? lympra était un raccourci de l'impératrice inventé par les filles, en effet grâce notamment à ses yeux, Dagmara arborait un air royal

  
- super et toi ?

- mmmm ça va bien !

  
A ce moment là du bruit provenant du dortoir des garçons attira l'attention des filles, trois jeunes hommes descendaient les escaliers.... C'étaient les principaux membres du légendaire groupe appelé les maraudeurs. Ils étaient,selon beaucoup de monde,  populaires, mignons, riches et ont un sens de l'humour inné.

 Il y avait tout d'abord James Potter, le chef incontesté des maraudeurs, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais splendide mais désespérémment en bataille et des yeux bleus électriques hypnotisants et étincelants de malice. Il était bien musclé, chose due au quidditch où il était capitaine et où il jouait comme attrapeur, et il avait la peau mate. Toutes les filles de Poudlard se battaient pour avoir le privilège d'être consacrées petite-amie officielle de James. Il était plutôt grand avec ses 1m90 bien que Sirius Black ne fusse pas loin avec 1m88. 

Sirius était le coureur de jupons officiel des maraudeurs( une fille toutes les semaines!!!!!). Il avait les cheveux noirs profonds bien coiffés avec du gel magique et il avait des yeux noirs d'ébène brillant de malice et d'une lueur démoniaque lorsqu'il jouait des tours aux serpentards. Il jouait lui aussi au quidditch en tant que batteur et avait la même peau mate que James. Les filles en pinçait réellement pour lui, poussant la folie à lui dresser un autel dans leur chambre. En plus d'être le séducteur du groupe c'était aussi le comique attitré. 

Ensuite il y avait Rémus Lupin, le rêveur, le philosophe, le réfléchi du groupe et le très mignon : il dégagait de sa personnalité un mystère qui rajoutait à sa popularité. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendré et des yeux marron clair dorés tendre lui offrant un charme meurtrier. Cependant il n'en tirait pas partie !Il mesurait 1m85 et avait la peau claire et un air horriblement fatigué.  
            

Les 3 jeunes gens s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux deux filles. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Dagmara, Aurélia et Lily passaient souvent inaperçues, se fondant dans le paysage. Cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment mais devenait déprimant à la longue. 

Pendant ce temps, Lily descendait de l'escalier au même moment que le 4ème maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow, Un jeune garçon plutôt enrobé et très peureux. Il était devenu le protégé des 3 autres. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron foncé compensant son physique plutôt ingrat. 

- Hey Peter, t'en a mis du temps!!!! Cria James - on aurai cru une fille ! ricana Sirius Peter ne répondit pas se contentant de se renfrogner.  
  
De l'autre côté la voix claire et mélodieuse de Lily se fit entendre " bonjour Aurélia "

- Coucou Lily ! t'es pâlotte aujourd'hui ça va ?

- pas plus que d'habitude, elle a toujours l'air d'un cachet d'aspirine, taquina Dagmara 

- Lympra c'est à cause de toi t'as vu l'heure et puis tu me fais...commença Lily en haussant le ton.

- Eh! Ho! Non pas d'engueulades dés le matin, intervint Aurélia, alors ça va Tigresse?? Le surnom de Tigresse octroyé à Lily lui allait à ravir et lui venait de son caractère plus que vif. 

-ça va, juste fatiguée! 

... ... Silence....... ... ... ..

Aucun bruit même du côté des maraudeurs, ceux-ci s'était intéressés à la discussion des filles à cause du haussement de ton de Lily! Sentant le malaise venir Lympra prit la situation en main 

- bon on est au complet on va manger, j'ai une faim de loup!!!!!! - approuvé!  
  
Lorsque les filles disparurent par le tableau, Sirius dit: 

- C'est qui ces jolies demoiselles ? 

- tu devrai arrêté de te restreindre aux filles de ton fan-club car il y en a d'autre qui valent qu'on les connaissent entre autres ces 3, répliqua Rémus de son ton patient, qui sont au passage Dagmara Dieuzaïde, ma voisine, Lily Evans et. il marqua une pause et d'un ton légèrement plus rêveur ajouta "Aurélia Grimm" 

- Ah Sirius, mon bon ami, achète toi des lunettes, ce sont les bûcheuses de notre classe surtout Lily Evans, c'est elles qui nous concurrencent en cours! 

- Bon c'est bon n'en rajoute pas James! , Dit un Sirius plutôt déconfit.  
  


_Plus tard_

  
Les 3 filles finirent de déjeuner comme d'habitude, reçurent leur planning toujours comme d'habitude, allèrent en cours éternellement comme d'habitude et le soir tomba mais exceptionnellement les 3 filles ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs.. 

Voilà ma premiére fic et son premier chapitre donc alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec la chose ingénieuse qu'est la review !, merci d'avance !


	2. un semblant de début

KOUKOU !!!!!!!

Je suis Désolée que ce chapitre arrive si en retard mais des copains à mon frére ont fait explosé mon ordinateur(sur tension) et en plus je suis partie 1 mois en vacances sans ordi, pffffffff la galère sinon wala j'éspére que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira donc place à la lecture !

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : un semblant de début**

- Dagmara, passe le souafle, steuplèèèèèèèèèèèèè !!!!!!!!! hurla Lily

- Viens le chercher si t'es une fille!!! Rétorqua la concernée sur un ton de défi de façon théâtral. Et du coup plutôt ridicule (d'ailleurs elle avait failli se casser la figure)

- Hum! HUM! Les filles, je crois que le balai c'est pas fait pour moi et surtout pas le quidditch ! Dit Aurélia visiblement mal à l'aise, limite apeurée.

En effet les 3 filles se sont retrouvés sur le terrain de quidditch, Dagmara et Lily sachant en faire et ayant décidés d'initier Aurélia à la beauté d'un vif d'or, aux charmes des cognards et à la majesté d'un souafle, malgré les réticences de moonlight.

Dagmara et Lily s'amusaient  à se taper des accélérations fulgurantes sur leurs comète 360 et exécutaient des figures spectaculaires tout en se passant le souafle, seule balle en jeu, tandis qu'Aurélia perfectionnait son vol.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'elles étaient observées 

3 grandes silhouettes étaient camouflées par l'ombre des vestiaires de griffondor et semblaient regarder les filles tandis que 2 autres se tenaient à l'entrée du stade vacant à la même occupation.

 Aurélia continue de s'entraîner au contrôle de son balai Quand tout à coup……….Un cognard, venu d'on ne sait où, lui fonça dessus, elle parvint à l'éviter de justesse.

- un cognard !!! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres.

Trop tard…

Le cognard foncait déjà sur son autre cible Lily Evans qui n'avait pas entendu le cri d'Aurélia.

Le cognard la frappa en plein dans la nuque avec force, lui faisant perdre instantanément conscience, or elle était à 50m au-dessus du sol.

- Lily !!! hurlérent les 2 filles dans un désarroi total alors que Lily amorcait sa chute

2 des 3 silhouettes de tout à l'heure s'étaient lancés à la poursuites des 2 autres silhouettes de l'entrée d'où était parti le cognard

Dagmara réfléchissait à toute vitesse,elle seule pouvait empecher Lily de faire une chute mortelle, Aurélia étant trop inexpérimentée ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, donc Dagmara libéra toute la puissance de son comète 360 et s'élança à balai et corps perdus en direction de Lily, elle parvint à la rattraper à quelques mètres du sol mais elle perdit le contrôle de son balai et toutes les deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol…

Dagmara,nauséeuse, se releva tout doucement alors que Lily,inconsciente gisait sur le sol dans son sang("hé oui un peu de gore ne fait pas de mal désolé pour l'intrusion"),la derniére personne des trois ombres se précipita au chevet de Lily en même temps qu'Aurélia……"suspense"…… c'était Rémus.

Aurélia était hystérique tellement elle était inquiéte, Dagmara, livide et Rémus,silencieux auscultait Lily du mieux qu'il pouvait."Il faut d'urgence l'emmener à l'infirmerie" conclua-t-il,inquiet.

A l'entrée du stade, les jeunes gens aperçurent quatre personnes se dirigant vers eux, Sirius et James arrivaient à grand pas trainant respectivement et étroitement Rogue Severus et Malefoy Lucius sous la menace de leur baguette.

- ce sont eux qui on laché le cognard, fit Sirius

Ce fut l'effet d'une bombe, sans réfléchir, sans penser à sa douleur, Dagmara se jeta sur Rogue en le martelant de coups de poings et de pieds et aussi de morsures, griffures.

- espéce de "bip", "bip", "triple bip" (les bip sont de doux noms d'oiseaux pour ceux qui n'on pas suivi,j'hésite à les mettre vu la violence de la chose!!!niarkeu!!")si elle meure je te tue!

 Elle etait si virulante dans son aggression que Sirius fut obligé de la maintenir fermement dans ses bras afin de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre bien que ça ne le dérangait pas le moins du monde que Rogue soit rayé de la surface de la planéte.

- lâche-moi je vais le réduire en miettes et puis le donner à manger à des veracrasses !!! ce sera parfait pour eux encore qu'ils peuvent mourir intoxiqués, lâche moi bordel de merde!!! 

Tandis que Sirius resserait sa poigne autour de Dagmara, les deux imbéciles(je n'emet aucun jugement mais disons les chose comme elles sont! niarkeu!) Rogue et Malefoy profitérent de ce répis pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, James ayant laché Malefoy pour allé voir l'état de santé de Lily.

James pris Lily dans ses bras en faisant attention à sa nuque qu'il bloqua avec un sort, puis tous prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Rémus consolait et essayait de rassurer Aurélia,au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle d'habitude si pondérée et Sirius essayait en vain de calmer, Dagmara, écumante de rage, en glissant quelques mots rassurant sans pour autant se faire assassiner sur place.

Finalement les six marchérent en silence dans la nuit noire avec mille précautions, on entendait que les hululements lointains des hiboux, le bruit de leurs pas sur l'herbe mouillée et de temps à autre un sanglot provenant d'Aurélia.

_A l'infirmerie_

- Mlle POMFRESH !!!!!!!

la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit sur une Mlle Pomfresh réveillée en sursaut avec des bigoudis sur la tête!

-Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prends de venir me réveiller à cette heure-ci(il était 1h du matin) vous voulez des retenues ou quoi ???hurla-t-elle, Oh Mon Dieu!! dit elle s'apercevant de l'état de Lily, Vite entrez!!

_Plus tard_

le directeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent prévenus par mademoiselle Pomfresh.

- son état s'est rétabli mais elle a frôlé la mort car c'est la nuque qui a tout pris mais tout à l'air d'aller bien.Néanmoins je vais la garder en observation quelques jours!! Je vous ai surtout appelé pour ces jeunes ici présent, Tous de griffondor et donc cela justifie votre présence Mme MacGonagall, il n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'être en dehors du château à cette heure-ci.

- merci pompom, dit (devinez qui ?!?) Dumbledore avant de se retourner vers les jeunes restants.

EXPLICATION!!! dit McGonagall de son ton si sévére,plein de reproches

S'en suivi un brouhahaha d'explications entremélés.

-SILENCE un à la fois, Mlle Grimm, dites moi ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi étiez vous dehors!!

Aurélia raconta l'histoire n'omettant rien, chacun des autres rajoutaient des détails à leur guise, ainsi au bout d'une demi-heure environ, McGonagall déclara : "une retenue pour chacun de vous icompris miss Evans puisque vous avez quand même outrepassé le réglement, je verrai monsieur Malefoy et monsieur Rogue demain, alors calmez vous miss Dieuzaïde, maintenant déguarpissez avant d'en avoir deux et en vitesse au lit !

Ils rentrérent donc tous, les maraudeurs parlant et riant dans leur coin sous les yeux horrifiés de Dagmara « comment pouvaient ils rigolaient alors que Lily était dans un sale état, n'ont ils pas de coeur?? » les filles,elles, arboraient un visage déconfit, la retenue n'y était pas pour grand chose, elles passeraient outre, non le pire de tout ça à part l'accident de Lily, ce fut le regard de Dumbledore un regard lourd de reproches mais aussi de déception, il n'avait rien dit mais son regard montré sa désillusion, suffisamment amplement à les faire culpabiliser.

Arrivés dans la salle commune sans le moindre échange fille-garçon, Dagmara se décida : 

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide,on s'en serai pas sorti sinon! »

Aurélia était bouche bée, rare étaient les fois où Dagmara ravalait sa fierté exacerbée, les garçon devaient penser la même chose car ils affichaient des mines étonnés.

Pourtant le côté séducteur de Sirius repris le dessus : « De rien, gente Dame, toujours prêts à vous servir » dit il en s'inclinant légérement

Dagmara étouffa un rire et Aurélia dans un accés de débilité maximum dit : « Whaouh chouette on a un preux chevalier »

Ils se séparérent dans un bonne nuit presque amical........ 

_Dans le dortoir des filles aprés une bonne nuit réparatrice_

- oh la la la la, ce que j'aime pas le matin quand faut se lever alors qu'on peut faire la grasse mat', retentit une voix pateuse de sous des draps

- Plains toi on commence les cours qu'a midi, dit Aurélia , assise dans son lit, elle était un tantinet plus réveillée que Dagmara

- Mouais mais faut qu'on aille voir notre Lily internationale, dit Dagmara

- tu préférerais ton lit à une de tes meilleures amis, s'offusqua légérement Aurélia

- Eeeeeuuuuuuh voyons voir j'ai droit à un temps de réflexion ? plaisanta Dagmara

- Lympra, c'est de Lily qu'on parle

- Attends je suis devant un choix difficile là , j'ai droit à un joker???? dit Dagmara sur un ton taquin!

- t'es vraiment trop bête, dit Aurélia esquissant un sourire

- Bon,bon.....je prends.....le lit alors.......

- Eèèèèèèèèh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

un coussin vola à travers la piéce et atterit sur la tête de Dagmara : 

« ça c'est une declaration de guerre!!!!!! »

S'en suivi une joyeuse débandade au sein de la chambre des soi-disant bucheuses

_Dans le dortoir des garçons _

- Lunard, tu est une vrai torture, hurla Sirius déséspérément en se couvrant la tête avec les draps tandis que Rémus ouvrait rideaux, fenétres et volets : 

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui  se lévent tôt et encore il est 9 h passé!!!

- On dirai ma mère, répliqua James sur un ton espiégle.

- Jamesie chérie, choupinet d'amour , il est temps que tu te lèves le petit dejeuner a été amoureusement preparé! dit Rémus avec une voix haut perchée.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf  Peter qui pouvait dormir en toutes circonstances.

Mais ils s'arrétèrent car les trois entendirent des rires fusant du dortoir des filles, ils allèrent voir .....

Sirius ouvrit la porte et........

PAF !

Un coussin lui atterit sur la tête, il resta hébété une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter sur la responsable, Dagmara, les deux autres suivirent et tous se defoulérent avec leur coussin pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes!

_c tout pour l'instant _

Réponse aux rewievers : 

Deja Bonjour, ou Bonsoir (ça dépend a quellle heure vous lirez ceci) à tous et à toutes !!!!!!

Malicia : Merci pour tout tes compliments, j'ai failli en rougir ....... lol mais malheureusement j'ai pas fait vite à cause de tous les ennuis informatiques mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais donc voila!!! alllé bisous 

DanteDPCC : c vrai que le méchant est moche c'est fait exprés!!!! sinon je te préviens que ci dessu y a mon nouveau chapitre trés trés en retard à cause de la connerie maximale des copains à mon frére, mettre l'ordi en sur tension je te jure l'intelligence quoi!!! sinon biento le chapitre 3 et bisous

Aurélie : et voui au moins j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire aprés le lycée lol , alors sinonmerci les faute toute petite faute hein bon tu vois ce que je veux dire c sur que le suspense ira grandissant mais la fin tout le monde la connait snifouilleuh !!!!!!! sinon merki pour avoir eu la bonté de me complimenté en plus ça rime et c pas souvent.

SwEeT C@Ndy : C'est sur que le couple James et Lily est le plus classe drago/hermione peuvent aussi prétendre au titre, moi aussi je les adore de trop James : trop chou , Lily : rabat le clapet à tte le monde youppi!!! en ce qui conscerne les description moi aussi j'aime quand il y en a neaucoup comme ça tu vois mieux ce que l'auteur (ici moi ptit sourire tré prétntieux et suffisant) avait en téte et merki pour tes encouragemnt allé bisous.


	3. erreur sur toute la ligne

Bien le bonjour à mes lecteurs qui je doute soit super nombreux vu mon nombre de review peu conséquent (bouhouhou ouïn snif) alors aidez mon moral à remonter un chti peu reviewé moi sieuplé ( ^^ ptit yeux suppliants irrésistibles) Bon sinon je me suis remis au boulot pour vous pondre non sans effort (il était gros le bestiaux lol) un new chapitre qui j'espére ne vous decevra pas !!!!!!!!! alors tous à vos yeux et/ou lunettes et rentrez dans le monde magique et farfelu des maraudeurs !!!!!!

WELCOME !!!! (hihihi un peu d'anglais pour faire genre bilangue )

Chapitre 3 :erreur sur tout la ligne 

_Aprés la bataille nous retrouvons nos amis, écheveulé, (pour James comme d'hab quoi!)_

- Allez ouste tout le monde, sauf toi Dag bien sur !!! hurla Aurélia

- Mais.... Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase à moins de vouloir entamer une conversation avec la porte, peu encleinte à la discussion.

- On va manger , gémit Peter 

- Oui oui t'inquiéte pas on te laissera pas mourir de faim, dit Rémus exaspéré par l'inssatiable estomac de Peter ! comment ut fais pour manger sans cesse ???

            - je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de manger car je me dépense beaucoup surtout lorsqu'on fait des mauvais tours.

_Dans la chambre_

- ON S'ACTIVE!

- pfffffffffffffff t'es pas drôle moon quand t'as faim tu sais !

_Dans la grande salle_

- Tiens comme d'hab' Potter et sa bande ont ameuté des foules de.....de.....

- Salopes tu peux le dire finit Aurélia sous les yeux, les oreilles et tout perplexe de Dagmara

- euh voui, moon ça va ?????voyant que son amis se dirigé vers l'arriére de la salle en fixant d'un regard mi-triste mi-en colére le groupe de groupies braillantes et les auteurs des braillements !

-..............

-MOON !

- oui!!!!!!

- ça va ?

- bien sur pourquoi???? bon on se dépéche faut qu'on aille voir Lily.

Sentant l'intransigeance dans la voix de mooni, Dag ne dit rien !

_A l'infirmerie_

- alors tu sors quand?

-Demain, pourquoi je vous manque ??? minauda lily

- Rêves pas chérie !

- merci Dag je croyais pendant un certain temps que vous étiez mes amies !

- tes fausses amies, s'il te plait, ne mélangeons pas tout!

puis elle éclatèrent de rire. « T'inquiéte on te laissera pas pourrir ici ! »

_Plus tard_

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr c'est nul la potion pourquoi,pourquoi on commence par ça!!!!!!!!!

- brrrrrrrrrrr moi ce prof me donne la chair de poule!

- BIEN vous êtes tous installés, mais pas pour longtemps car je vais faire des binômes qui permettrons de vous préparer à vos ASPICS, je m'explique je vais mettre une personne qui travaille sérieuseument avec une personne plus désinvolte mais je garderai la classification Griffondor et Serpentard!!!!

Donc Grimm avec Lupin, Potter avec Evans,bien qu'elle ne soit pas là, Black avec Dieuzaïde("non"pensa la conscernée), Weasley avec Longdubat, Marnin avec Pettegrow,Monun avec Germin, Aston avec Martin, Gallardo avec Enzo, Sylva avec Taï et ensuite pour les serpentards  Severus avec Malefoy, Lestranges avec Oris, Crabbe avec Goyle, Parkinson avec Vérole, Avery avec Nott, Zoron avec Sarouman, Orkaon avec Ardok, Carabosse avec Padman et Clora avec Diftéri! S'en suivi un brouhahaha !

- Hello gente dame !

- Salut Sirius!

-Comment vas tu aprés la raclée que je t'ai mis à la bataille de coussins?

- tu parles..je te gagnais,c'était tout le temps moi qui étais perchée sur toi....

- ce n'étais pas pour me deplaire..

- pervers !

- Non.............j'apprécie juste les jolies filles!!!

- Mon Chèèèèèèèèr Sirius ne me confonds pas avec ces putes qui te tournent autour juste pour tes beaux yeux, le jour où je succomberai à ton charme et tes phrases toutes faites ne viendra pas de si tôt pour ne pas dire jamais et qui plus ai je ne m'abaisserai pas pour un mec comme toi sans la moindre once de respect pour les filles alors maintenant tu te la ferme s'il te plait et tu bosse! elle avait dis tout ça sur un ton de colère froide avec un regard ardent qui laissa Sirius pantois.

- Comment ose tu......mais un regard de la fille le fit taire pour la premiére fois de sa vie une fille lui avait rabattu le clapet et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, son humeur si joyeuse devint massacrante et toutes les filles autour en subir les frais!

_Plus tard_

- Patmol, qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis la potion t'es plus le même!!!

- ça va je te dis Cornedrue

- Y aurai t'il une jolie jeune fille dérriere le probléme demanda Rémus avec son habituel regard et sourire traduisant « moi je sais quelque chose dont toi tu te rends pas compte! »

- ...........

- Dagmara ???? qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?????? couina Peter !

- C'est tes affaires ???? non alors !!!!!

_Le lendemain_

- Hey Lily, Lily....... salut ça va ? t'es sortie de l'infirmerie ?

-euh oui , répondit la conscernée ne sachant quoi répondre à ce garçon qui pour la première fois lui adressait la parole, James n'était pas le genre à discuter avec une fille comme elle alors pourquoi lui parlait il en ce moment, Dag et Moon lui avait tout raconté mais pourtant etait ce une raison pour que James lui parle pour la premiére fois depuis presque 7 ans non elle ne pensait pas que ça soit suffisant alors quoi « veux t'il me faire une de ses blagues humiliantes ? » pensa t'elle !!!

De plus alors qu'il l'avait appelé beaucoup de monde c'était retournaient pour voir à qui il s'adressait, Lily sentant tant de regards la dardant devint cramoisie. Décidément elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, même passager, de beaucoup de monde. Or depuis " l'accident" et la soudaine attention des maraudeurs à leurs égards, elle se sentait observée de prés.

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la grande salle et que James papotait Quidditch, cours , professeur, blague et autres!Lily ne faisant pas le moindre effort pour maintenir la conversation.

- Bon ben salut ravi de t'avoir revu et que tu aille mieux ! dit il en partant rejoindre ses amis, Lily faisant de même avec les siens.

- KOUKOU !!!!!! une blonde atterit sur une rousse sous le regard noir d'un garçon au cheveux noir de jais " pourquoi elle le ferait pas à moi ça aussi comme toutes les autres filles elle est pourtant pas si différentes des autres non ? " pensa le jeune homme, suivi d'un "mais pourquoi je pense ça moi, Sirius t'es malade" il se retourna vers la jolie Serdaigle avec qui il flirtait.

- Je te salue bien bas, ma chère Lily, dit une brune en faisant une courbette

- c'est trop d'honneur !!!!!!!!! fit Lily en suivant le délire d'Aurélia et agissant en grande dame des cours royales d'Angleterre.

- On devrai peut-être se dépécher de manger, proposa Dagmara

_Bien plus tard dans la journée_

- La métamorphose est tout un art! vous vous en êtes rendu compte tout au long de vos années passées à Poudlard vous voilà maintenant à l'apogée de vos connaissance en métamorphose et donc j'exige de vous une efficacité maximal et des ASPICs en bonne et due forme ainsi je vais vous mettre par deux.....

Potter-Evans, Grimm-Lupin, Dieuzaïde-Diggory (sourire charmeur,corps musclé et oeil pétillant, il s'avança vers elle qui le reçu avec un sourire), Black-Nicouletta(une brune Poufsouffle l'air trop enthousiaste se precipita sur le pauvre jeune homme),Pettegrow-Longdubat (et bien d'autres, marre de me creuser la tete en trouvant des noms).

- Bonjour Dagmara, fit Amos Diggory se fendant d'un sourire sous l'oeil desapprobateur de Sirius !

- Salut Amos ça va ? affichant un sourire aguicheur ( "moi aussi je peux jouer dans la catégorie de Sirius" pensa t elle, pourquoi d'ailleurs elle pensait cela, ça elle ne le savait pas !)

- trés bien, alors comme ça tu es la réponse à tout mes espoirs.......................au niveau des ASPICs !

-je l'espére et je serais à la hauteur de la tâche t'inquiéte pas pour ça !!!(notez l'ambigueté qui plane dans cette conversation)

- Je n'en doute pas, vu tes arguments : .......ton attention en classe et tes notes!

- Ok alors ne tardons pas à nous mettre au travail!

_Pendant ce temps_

- Salut Lily c'est chouette qu'on soit mis ensemble et pour la métamorphose et la potion, dit James en s'installant au côté de celle-ci moins enthousiaste, 

- Euh oui ! dit elle d'une faible voix, mais on doit travailler maintenant!

- hum, Lily on est obligé...........

- Arréte…

- Arreter quoi, dit il deconcerté

- arrete d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi

-  mais enfin Lily tu a l'air d'une fille adorable et puis je t'ai sauvé....commença-t-il 

-Et alors quoi ?!?ça te donne le droit de venir tourner autour de moi ............. de me prendre pour une de ces pouffes qui tournent autour de toi........ Ah non Potter ne me confonds pas avec ces filles, tu es tout comme Sirius prétentieux et vaniteux et sur de lui..... trop........ tu crois que je vais te tomber dans les bras en clamant Ô mon sauveur tout ça parce que tu m'a amené à l'infirmerie mais je m'en fiche je te dois une fière chandelle et t'inquiètes que je te revaudrai ça mais arrête de faire genre "on est amis" car tout est faux en toi, tout est mensonge ou sinon quand tu te lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un tu as une sale idée en tête...................vous êtes tous pareil de toute façon alors lâche moi les baskets et retournes à tes midinettes de base.......

Sur ce elle sorti avec les autres car la cloche avait retentit laissant dérriére elle un James fumant de colère et d'incompréhension

- "elle a pas le droit de me rabaisser comme ça, de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde alors que je tentais juste une petite approche, oh oui Evans tu me revaudra ça et plus tôt que tu ne le crois ......"

_ailleurs_

- C'est marrant qu'on travaille dans deux matière ensemble...

-oui

Aurélia ne savait quoi dire en présence de Rémus, elle aurait juste aimé se noyer dans ses yeux sans un mot, elle etait devenue une de ces fans du maraudeur mystérieux à sa plus grande surprise et horreur depuis déjà la quatrième année, non elle ne voulait pas être une de ces nympho qui leur couraient aprés en ramassant tout ce qu'elle pouvaient et qu'ils avaient touchés pour le mettre dans leur chambre (pas du tout fétichiste, non!!) donc elle n'avait rien dit soufffrant de cet amour déchu en silence........... et voila qu'aujourd'hui elle se trouvait en compagnie de ce prince charmant, SON prince charmant et elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire de mieux que ça "vraiment pitoyable" pensa t elle. 

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Rémus était dans un cas quasi-similaire : "quoi lui dire d'intérréssant tout en lançant une chouette conversation"

-bon je dois y aller, dit la jeune fille, on se reparle pour les devoirs de métamorphose et de potions ok?

- _Non ne pars pas, pas maintenant, pas sur cette base là,pensa-t-il_, ok, pas de problème alors à un de ces quatre! se résolut il à dire

En entrant dans la salle commune, des éclats de voix parvinrent aux oreilles d'Aurélia

- MAIS T'AS RIEN COMPRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!

- C'EST TOI QUI PIGE RIEN ET C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU AS DE BONNES NOTES QU'IL FAUT TE CROIRE SUPERIEURE!!!

- ALORS çA C'EST LA MEILLEURE.....ET C'EST TOI QUI ME DIS çA MONSIEUR JE M'APPELLE BLACK ET JE VOUS SNOBE TOUS ET JE CHOPE LA FILLE QUE JE VEUX TANT QU'ELLE N'A PAS UN GRAMME DE CERVEAU. DIS C'EST PAR PEUR DE TE FAIRE DEPASSER EN INTELLIGENCE QUE TU SORS AVEC CES FILLES ??? DE PLUS C'EST 5 LANGUES DE SERPENT QU'IL FAUT METTRE ET COMME C'EST UN DEVOIR EN COMMUN, TU MARQUES QUE DES CHOSES JUSTES OK?????DONC C'EST 5 LANGUES DE SERPENT.......

- Oh la langue de serpent c'est toi.......dit il fumant d'une colère froide, tu peux peut-être être bonne en cours mais c'est la seule chose que tu pourra être car personne ne voudrai d'une sale petite garce qui se croit géniallissime. Je plains tes petits copains futurs, ils auront à te supporter et c'est un poids énorme.........

PAF !!!!!!

une trace rouge en forme de main décoré maintenant le visage de Sirius, 

- tu ne sais rien de moi, de mes petits copains mais au moins tu ne leur arrive pas à la cheville!!!!!! et c'est deja un trés bon point pour eux !!!!!!!! Dagmara monta les escaliers en furie!!!

- Cornedrue?!?

- mmmmmmmmmm !

- tu voulais quoi déjà, te venger c'est ça ??, eh bien je suis 200 % sur ce coup......

Aurélia montait les escalier "zut ça risque de se gâter dans la tour de Griffondor et surtout lors de nos chouettes retenue ça va etre joyeux "  pensa t elle sarcastiquement..

suite au prochain épisode 

BON bon c'est vrai que je traine un peu en longueur mais bon je dois partir sur de bonnes bases....Bon pitié n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, de vos commentaires,de vos compliment, de vos  insulte ou autre(je prends tout lol)!!! pitié pitié pitié (non je ne suis pas désépéré pourquoi??????)

réponse à mes reviewers adorés(y en a pas beaucoups snifouilleuh!!!!)

Lunattica : Salut!!!!!!!!!!!merci pour cette super review heureusement que j'avait mes lunettes de soleil sinon ça m'aurait arraché les yeux lol, pourtant devant ton manque d'insistance j'hésitais à mettre le chapitre 3 lol bon j'espére qu'il te decevra pas moi j'en suis pas super satisfaite mais bon donc wala je te triple remercie pour ton "tout petit mot" et donc voila ce nouveau chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!

kaorulabelle : Coucou, je n'ai pas tout compris sur ta review car ça à dû bugué j'ai compris juste trop marrant et donc je pense que ce sont des compliments que t'as mis donc merci bien et là en fait trop pas c'était un message d'insulte lol!!! cette fic je la fais surtout pour le fun et voir à quel piont mes talents d'écrivain(e) sont minables lol donc je veux qu'elle soit marrante et en même temps attendrissante et un peu de tout en fait donc j'epére que ce sera réussi ! merci encore de ta review

et KIKOO les autres qui ne me laisse pas de reviews (bouhouhou) bon j'espére que le chapitre 4 arrivera assez rapidement mais en terminales c'est plus trop la rigolade ....................

                                                                    REVIEW !!!

        A  TSAW !!!!


	4. de pire en pire et de mieux en mieux

Bonjour à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis extrémement désolée pour les délais de temps entre les nouveaux chapitres qui sont......comment dire assez conséquent......mais je vais me rattrapper!!!!!!!!! il faut dire que la terminale ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre et quand tu en as tu les passe en rattrapant tes milliard d'heures de sommeil en retard ou tu pars en vadrouille avec des amis(ies)

MAIS sans plus tarder, sans plus attendre, sous vos applaudissements acharnés (clap clap clap) acceuillons le magnifique, le hautement célèbre..................... CHAPITRE 4 (ouf)

Je tiens à faire une petite dédicace à Aurélie qui m'a inspiré cette envie de faire une fic et qui m'a fait connaitre ce site donc MERCI !!!!

chapitre 4 : de pire en pire et de mieux en mieux 

_le matin, dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons _

- ça c'est vraiment un atout le matin..........

-Qu'est ce que tu dis sirius, j'entends rien !! hurla James en provenance de la douche

-Je disais que ce gel est vraiment cooooooooool, ceci dit il ouvrit une petite boite argenté d'ou sorti une masse informe (imaginez vous flubber) qui grimpa dans les cheveux de Sirius pour s'y fixer en une coiffure trés esthétique.

- ça t'enerve pas de te retrouver préfêt en chef avec Evans????

- tu peux pas savoir comment !!!!! je vais devoir me taper cette fille si.........y a même pas de mots pour définir comment elle est, c'est une garce en plus de ça je dois travailler avec elle en potion et métamorphose..........moi qui croyait que cette année serait inoubliable, je ne pensait pas qu'elle serait abominable........

- t'inquiètes pas on se vengera dés ce soir ,ça va être drôle et moi aussi je me coltine cette Dieuzaïde...........

-Pauvre de nous ! 

_Dortoir des filles_

-non mais imagine mon désarroi je suis préféte en chef avec cet idiot comment veux tu que je survive à ça??? hein????????

- calme toi Lily ce n'est pas la mort...

- c'est pire!!!!!!!!!!!!! gémit Lily

- Aurélia prends le relai!!!!!

- Lily, respire , calme toi peut etre que James n'est pas si mauvais que ça!!!!!

- QUOI ??????? t'as bu ou quoi, arrête la vodka !!!!!!!!!

- Jamais je suis accroooooooooooooooooooooo dit-elle en prenant une voix d'hystérique qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère dans le dortoir.

Aprés le fou rire qui dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes tellement les filles étaient joyeuses.

-allez bandes de dévérgondées prépubaires, on va festoyer dit Dagmara

-Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , hurlèrent à l'unisson les deux filles avant de se précipiter dans la salle commune, dans les couloirs en sprintant.

Elles s'arretérent net devant la porte de la grande salle et entrèrent trés calmement comme si de rien n'était......... suivies de loin par une Dagmara marmonnant ce qui semblait être "plus de tympans" " c'est fini", malgré l'euphorie de tout à l'heure dans le dortoir le jeune fille avait un coup de blues..........elle pensait........trop peut être....... à ses parents.....tués par Voldemort...depuis plus de 2 ans elle était seule dans ce grand manoir  qu'était celui des Dieuzaïdes : l'Esperatum, elle y vivait seule avec les quelques elfes de maisons avec qui elle avait tissé des liens trés fort pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépréssion pour cause de solitude. Mais ce matin, elle se sentait tellement seule bien que ce ne soit pas vrai il y avait Lily et Aurélia et aussi Dumbledore, lors de la mort de ses parents, il avait été là pour la soutenir et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Et pourtant son esprit lui répétait que sa vie était morne et triste, sans but, qu'elle se retrouverait sans rien à la fin de cette année, déséspérément seule!!!!

Tout en ruminant ces déséspérantes pensées elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle mais......

PANG, quelqu'un marchant à grande vitesse l'avait percutée et la voilà qui tombait............ mais deux bras fort l'entourérent et l'empéchèrent de tomber...........

le gris-bleus rencontra le gris acier.....

- Malefoy , dit elle dans un souffle encore dans ses bras , elle n'avait jamais fait attention mais il avait des yeux envoûtant.

- Désolé, dit il, je ne t'avait pas vu, puis la relachant doucement , ça va ? (je vous rappelle que Dagmara est une sang pure donc malefoy est gentil avec elle)

- euh oui .......ça aurait pu se passer plutôt bien mais c'était sans compter l'aide de quelqu'un d'innoportun.

- Je ne savais pas que t'étais tombée si bas, Dieuzaïde, au point de te retrouver dans les bras d'un serpentard.

- Black, méle-toi de tes cheveux  et je prefére Malefoy à toi petit prétentieux stupide qui ne voit que le bout de son nez .........................et aussi le cul des autres filles pardon...autant pour moi

-sale gosse immature, marmonna-t-elle finalement en partant pour la grande salle

Malefoy n'avait pas bougé, il avait été hypnotisé par ces grand yeux gris bleus..... si beaux, pensa t il avant de se faire sortir de sa torpeur par un certain Griffondor

-ça y est t'es content tu va réussir à mettre à ton tableau de chasse une griffondor mais n'en tire pas un grand d'honneur car elle ne vaut sans doute pas mieux qu'une serpententard, les deux avaient revetû leurs masques de glace et leur regards si froids qu'ils géleraient le Sahara.

- Mais elle vaut beaucoup mieux que toi en tout cas ............

- Oh notre petit Malefoy aurait-t-il eu le coup de foudre?!?

- En tout cas je suis plus apte à savoir ce que ça fait que toi, t'es aussi insensible qu'une pierre!!!

- TOI  SENSIBLE, ça ne marche pas pour un serpentard c'est une antiphrase(allez un peu de français pour nous remonter le moral lol et bien oui ils sont quand meme intelligents nos petits maraudeurs) et tu peux parler mais,MOI, au moins j'ai des petites amies contrairement à certains n'est ce pas ?

Frustré dans sa virilité, Malefoy pris la direction de sa salle commune sous les ricanements de Sirius, qui prenaient la direction de sa salle commune afin de prendre ses livres.

« Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.........oh c'est simplement parce qu'une griffondor ne doit rien avoir à faire avec un serpentard......mais pourtant pourquoi j'ai eu ce pincement au coeur.... ça doit être dû au hasard c'est ça le hasard.......ah voilà la classe...

- hey Sirius, qu'est ce que tu faisais ???

- rien parti chercher mes livres

il évitait savamment de regarder en direction de Dagmara, elle faisant de même.

-BON SILENCE ordonna McGonagall, maintenant veuillez vous mettre par groupe.

James se traîna à la table de Lily qui ne lui accorda aucun regard alors que Dagmara partait en direction de Amos avec le sourire et Aurélia vers Rémus les deux tout sourire...

- Bonjour Rémus ça va ?

-ça va super bien et toi ? 

- Et bien je fais aller! les deux étaient trés...trop embarassés de se trouver en compagnie de l'autre et c'est pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler en étant à l'aise, ils avaient peur de se dévoiler à l'autre et que pour celui ci ce ne soit pas réciproque ! ainsi donc leur realtion stagnait, ce n'était ni plus ni moins une relation de connaissance à connaissance !

McGonagall venait de distribuer les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour demain, le sujet étant les animagus, faire une introduction à ce type de sorcier et en parler brièvement ainsi ils pourraient commencer le cours sur ceux-ci.

-Potter !!!!!!!!!!!!au lieu de bêtement ricaner dans ton coin, bosse !!!! bon sang !!!

- Ma chèèèèèère Lily tu sauras que je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes, j'ai juste un don, aprés il y a les personnes basiques obligés de travailler pour rester à un niveau raisonnable en mettant ainsi leur vie sociale complétement de côté et ainsi devenir totalement coincées et aigries!!!!!!

je ne vise personne bien sûr mais j'ai à ma connaissance,malheureusement; des personnes de ce genre.

- Et il y en a aussi qui ont le tête aussi enflée que la Terre elle-même,dit-t-elle en le fixant froidement, et de plus j'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles pour la fille coincée car je ne te permets pas de me juger sans me connaître, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix douceureuse

- Oh tu sais même si j'avait envie de la connaître ce dont je n'ai pas, elle me mettrait des vents en pleine face donc bon les gens peu intérréssants et hautains je les laisse tomber .........

Elle hurla « moi hautaine!!!!!!!! » mais par chance l'heure venait de finir et dans Poudlard la douce sonnerie de fin des cours retentissait et donc McGonagall ne se rendit compte de rien.Mais Lily fulminait, « mon dieu comment se pouvait il qu'il l'exaspère àu point qu'elle fasse jaillir sa fureur, il la mettait hors d'elle !!!!!!! » lorsque James s'éloigna du bureau en direction de la porte, il murmura à l'oreille de Lily

- t'es tu senti conscerné Evans ????? Pourtant je n'ai pas cité de nom, tu te considéres donc comme coincée , c'est bien tu t'en ai rendu compte au moins ! au plaisir de te revoir Evans ! sur ce il sortit en ricanant pour lui

Si on pouvait prendre feu par la colére , Lily aurait été une torche vivante.

Quelques heures plus tard 

Dagmara arborait un sourire lumineux

-Oh toi, j'en connais une qui a passé un trés bon cours de métamorf !

- tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Il est charmant, trés charmant Amos.....

- et...........

- vive la prochaine sortie au pré au lard !

- hein quand ça???

- et bien ce week end, t'as pas vu les affiches!!!!! soit un peu hype Lily, rigola la blonde!

Aurélia arrivait à grand pas et arborait aussi un sourire mais plutôt réveur!

- Oh toi .........

- Oh vous !

- Qu'est ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ???

- aha ...... elle leur fit un sourire mystérieux et partit en direction de la sallle commune!!!!

-hèèèèèèèèèè c'est pas gentil ça ! nous on te dit tout !

- vous le saurez en temps et en heures et bien avant tout le monde!!!!!

- Mais qui ???? (je vous rappelle que les filles adorent les potins et même nos 3 compères)

les 2 filles suivirent de loin Aurélia 

-  alors tes pronostics ? demanda discrétement Dagmara à LiLy

- je pense à Rémus, ça ferait un couple du tonerre ! 

- Ou plutot un couple dans la Lune !!!!

- Lympra c'est pas gentil de te moquer de ces deux bien que tu ai en partie raison.

elle finirent la distance les séparant de la grosse dame en rigolant et donnérent le mot de passe puis s'engouffrèrent dans la salle

Rémus et Aurélia faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles ( « tu a raison Lily......un couple du tonerre »chuchota Dag) et Sirius et James étaient dans un coin prés d'eux une bande de groupies et quelques personnes étaient eparpillés plus ou moins dans la salle.

Decidées, Dagmara et Lily ( "ne me laisse pas y aller seule"supplia Lily à l'intention de Lympra)s'en allérent en direction des 2 maraudeurs

            -Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda abruptement Sirius

- Faire mon devoir de métamorphose qui malheureusement doit être fait en commun! répondit tout aussi séchement Lily

- Et bien fait ta partie et je ferai la mienne , continua James sur le même ton

- Pour cela il faudrait que vous fassiez,Lily et toi, un partage, faut réfléchir dans la vie Potter, enchaina Dag 

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on s'attendait ce fut Lily qui baissa la défense en premier « bon c'est bon faisont le partage et après on fait chacun quelque chose de notre côté"(elle en avait marre,déja de ces disputes et ne voulait pas envenimé la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était)

Surpris mais ravi dans son ego James aquiesça et Dagmara soupira un semblant de "tu t'es laissée faire Lily"

Aprés ce qui sembla une étérnité et des disputes sur des sujets intérréssant (" ya pas de points ici " "si" "non" "tu m'énerve" "toi aussi" .......)

-Ouf vous avez fini alors dodo allez hop !!!!!! malgré la fatigue Dagmara monta les escaliers 2 à 2 suivi de loin par Aurélia et Lily, "elle me fatigue rien qu'en faisant ça", Aurélia rigola, "il est vrai que c'est quand meme bizarre toute cette énérgie, elle est pas humaine c'est un elohim" 

3 bonne nuit les filles ! furent marmonnés avant qu'elles ne tombent de sommeil.

_dans la salle commune_

-alors ce soir c'est le grand soir!!!! dit Rémus en s'approchant, ils étaient désormais seul dans la salle commune

- oui elle vont voir ce que c'est s'attaquer à plus fort que soi !!

- vous croyez pas que vous y allez un peu fort!! elles vous ont juste repoussées !

- JUSTE !!!!!!!! attends elles nous ont humiliés donc elle vont payer , oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent Rémus !

- Dans ce cas c'est plutôt oeil pour dent mais bon faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas à Aurélia !

- Owwwwwwww piti moony a un faible!!

- c'est juste une amie ! allez bonne nuit les gars!

- c'est ce qu'on dit et bonne nuit moony

ils ricanèrent,puis parlérent et rigolèrent jusqu'a ce que:

- c'est l'heure !!!!!! chuchota Sirius 

Ils sortirent une sorte de cape en tissu fin et transparent comme de l'eau et se mirent dessous et.......(je suppose qu'en tant que fan d'Harry Potter vous savez tous de quoi je veux parler) disparurent ( et oui la célébre cape d'invisibilité), seuls quelques bruissements permettaient de repérer les maraudeurs dans la salle, la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit puis se referma !!!

Le lendemain 

- POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2 furies entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, les surprenant

- mais dégagaient de là !!!!!! couina Peter 

- Où sont Potter et Black ? dit Dagmara d'une voie douceureuse empreinte d'une colère sans précédent

Rémus arrivait et s'arréta net!!! avant d'essayer tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire imminent, il avait ses raisons , Lily et Dagmara se tenaient en pyjama, toute les deux de couleur rouge brique de la tête aux pieds avec des pois jaunes et sur leurs fronts tronait une inscription "je suis fayotte à souhait,je vis dans mes livres et je n'ai pas d'amis"

Elles bouillaient intérieurement et extérieurement aussi car la combinaison de leur couleur de peau avec leurs cheveux respectifs et leurs yeux lançant des éclairs à tout bout de champ formaient un ensemble plutôt "crash"

- ils sont dans la grande salle !!! repondit Rémus en souriant

Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et coururent dans la grande salle, se récoltant au passage des éclats de rires moqueurs, sans en tenirent compte elle pénétrèrent dans la salle et allèrent directement  là ou se trouvaient les deux coupables!!!!!!!

- POTTER , ENLEVE MOI çA TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais Lily chérie ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ce chef d'oeuvre!!!!! 

- Je trouve que vous avez bonne mine aujourd'hui, rajouta Sirius

La presque totalité des élèves qui avaient été captivé par le spectacle, maintenant riaient aux éclats 

-Black ôte nous ça ou je jure devant mes parents que tu ne connaitras pas un jour de repos à Poudlard

- brrrrrrrrr tu me fait peur !!!!!!!!

Slashhhh, un éclair jaillit de la baguette de Dagmara, et Sirius se vit affublé d'un habit de bouffon du roi et de plus il avait la peau de couleur arc en ciel, 

- comme ça tu auras le déguisement en rapport avec ton attitude et tes blagues, ricana la blonde

Slashhhhhhhh, Lily à son tour se venga, James était habillé en jeune fille,il portait une robe à pois, du maquillage et des tresses noires!!!!!

- ENLEVEZ NOUS çA !!!!!!! hurlèrent à l'unisson Sirius et James 

SILENCE!!!!!!! tous se retournérent vers la table des professeurs, McGonagall fumait presque , 

- arrétez ces enfantillages et 10 points de moins pour Griffondor chacun !

Je vous signale par ailleurs qu'ils vous restent encore vos retenues à faire ce soir, donc tenaient vous à carreaux en évitant d'en récolter une autre et maintenant annulez vos sorts

Devant la fureur de McGonagall, les 4 s'executèrent non sans des regards éloquents!!!!

- Rémus, est ce toi qui me disaient qu'il feraient des couples extraordinaires, je crois que tu t'es trompé, regarde c'est un vrai chantier

- tu verras, Aurélia, tu verra, ce seront des couples explosifs certes mais des couples plus que sincérement amoureux!!!!!!!!

- t'as de l'espoir allez à tout à l'heure je ne voudrez pas qu'elles croient que je pactise avec l'ennemi, rigola Aurélia

- il est fort probable que ce soit pareil de mon côté mais ils savent que moi et Dagmara on est trés bon amis et toi aussi maintenant !

Aurélia rougit et préféra s'esquiver en direction de ses amis aprés un faible aurevoir

- Mon dieu j'avais oublié ces retenues de merde!!!!!!

- oui moi aussi j'espére qu'on les fera ensemble, Lymp' sinon je meurs

- moi je veux bien la faire avec Rémus, enchérit Aurélia

Dagmara ricana et Lily sourit!!!

A la fin du déjeuner, McGonagall les avait fais tous les 6 rester

- Alors pour vos retenues on fera 3 groupe de 2 évidemment : Lupin et Grimm, ensemble pour aider Hagrid,  Potter et Evans, ensemble pour nettoyer la salle de potions et enfin Black et Dieuzaïde au nettoyage des trophées!!!!!!!!!

Wala pour le chap 4 bon ben dites moi ce que ça vaut !!!!!!

en attendant réponse aux reviewers:

Lily Black : c'était super bien cette review, j'ai dû mettre une bouteille d'eau glacé pour ne pas prendre feu lol et ça y est j'ai le rhube baintenant. Sirius JE T'aime lol moi aussi c'est mon perso préféré c'est vrai que dans le trois il se fait légérement ( tit piti peu) rabaisser mais dans cette fic c'est donnant donnant et la vengeance n'est pas un plat qui se mange froid donc on verra bien la suite en tout cas je te remercie pour ta review c'était hyper super méga gentil !!!!!!!!!

signé Patmolgirl lol

Loo : WHAOUH !!!!!!!!!!!! merci merci merci à genoux !!!!!!!!!! j'adore quand on me fait des compliments (non sans dec' on avait pas remarqué !!!!!!!!!) sinon il est vrai que Lily et les Maraudeurs est un sujet qui est génialement géniallisimme et qui vaut de faire une fic bien alors merci pour m'avoir complimenté sur ma façon d'écrire car j'y préte une grande attention pas comme certaine ou tu comprends 2 mots (moi méchante nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! pourquoi ?????) lol sinon oui c'est vrai que les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais ils augmentent et augmenterons avec le temps !!!!! 

pour ta deuxiéme "critique" il est vrai je suis sadique , cruelle et tortionnaire pas seulement un tantinet pour faire durer le suspense mais devinez quoi c'est parce que nos chèèèèèèèèère (ironie quand tu nous tiens ) profs sont eux aussi cruels sadiques et tortionnaire, si si je vous jure il nous lourde de devoirs en plus j'ai le bac à passer cette année donc je dois m'accrocher donc priére de me pardonner pour ces retards involontaires ( A BAS LES PROFS QUI DONNENT TROPS DE DEVOIRS ) donc je te remercie profondément pour ta review!!!

Fumsec : merci pour ta review, elles ont un sacré caractére tout simplement parce que je détéste mais alors je hais les fics dans lesquels les filles subissent tout : genre oh il m'a trompé c'est pas grave je l'aime moi je leur dirais mais putain largue le (si on me permet dsl pr le mots pas sympa) il leur faut un sacré caractére et j'aime ce genre de caractére et sinon aprés cette bréve remarque je te dis merkito pour ta review et je continue c'est bien parce que tu le demande lol

Aurelie1 : Et siiiiiii il sortira avec elle t'es niquée !!!!!! hihihihihi bon sinon merci pour ma performance au lit......... oups je me trompe........ je voulais dire pour ma perforamnce fictienne! lol!!ils sortiront ensemble quand je le veux c'est ça de bien dans les fics tu fais comme tu le sens si tu déprime suicide ton perso lol c'est un chouette calmant !!!! bon sinon je vous remercie madame la baronne pour cette gentille review et bisous youpiii tsaw !!!!!!!lol et au fait le truc de fausses amies = souvenir souvenir tarlidadada !!!!!!! bon c'est vrai que Lily clouée au lit ça fait un peu pitié mais c'est pour illustrer la gravité de la situation enfin prends toi un cognard dans la nuque on en reparleras lol !!!!!! et si si Sirius a des amis et il est important mais enfin c'est le play boy il faut quand meme pas croire qu'il se les fera toutes (les = filles )lol donc il en faut une pour rabbatre le clapet et c'est tellement chouette de la faire meme par écrit (lol) ( moi feministe NON !!!!!!!!!!)lol et merci pour les félicitations du gand publics skizo et suffisant (lol oui oui tu m'a bien comprise ) qui est toi !bon je vais danser la carioca veux tu venir avec moi ????????

BON BEN bisous tout le monde et surtout REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

merciiiiiiiiiiiii tout plein 


	5. histoire de couloir et retenue

Bon ben voila!!!!!!! vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de mes retards dû uniquement au fait que je sois en terminale et que je bosse assez pour pouvoir réussir mon bac !!!!!!! vive le lycée sinon voila j'ai achevé le chapitre 5 et j'espére qu'il sera à votre goût ! d'aprés le nombre peu élevé de reviews je crois que beaucoup ne semble pas apprécié ou que ça les laissent indifférent mais laissez quand même une review ( PITIééééééééé) pour me critiquer lol sinon pour ceux qui m'en ont envoyé je les remercie chaleureusement car elles étaient toutes sympas !

Bon sinon une chtite dédicace (kassedédi pour aurélie) à toutes mes amis qui me soutiennent dans mon magnifique projet , le plus grand de ma vie lol : j'ai nommé Chloé, Aurélie et Aurélien ! 

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre le 5 (whaouh je sais compter lol)

Chapitre 5 : histoire de couloir et retenue 

Pendant l'heure d'histoire de la magie (ennuyeux à mourir genre la philo lol)

-NON, mais mais comment c'est possible je suis dégoutée !

-parles pour toi, moi je me retrouve avec Black, c'est pas mieux que Potter !!

-J'avoue. On est toutes les deux dans le même panier, y en a qu'une qui est heureuse !

- …

la conscernée ne semblait pas ëtre au courant du tournant qu'avait pris la discussion 

- youhouhou moony, sors de ta transe, reviens parmi nous et descends de ton petit nuage !!

- hein ??? quoi ???

Devant son incompréhension, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire

_ailleurs _

-NON mais pourquoi ??? qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? hein ???? vraiment McGonagall et Dumbledore ne savent plus quoi inventer pour faire des retenues un enfer, j'aurai préféré la faire en compagnie d'un troll plutot que cette maudite Evans !!!!

- il est vrai !!! phrase stupide dans cette situation émanant de Peter

- tu peux parler queudver, c'est pas toi qui fera ta retenue avec Dieuzaïde ! 

- bande de chochottes elles vont pas vous manger !!

tous se retournèrent vers Rémus, surpris du langage de ce dernier, ils affichaient des têtes étonnés !!!

- toi t'es pas a plaindre ça te va bien de dire ça , tu la fait avec ta petite chérie

- petite chérie ????? demanda-t-il surpris et embarrassé

- Lunard , on ne te connaît que trop, ricana James, 

- Je clos le sujet ! finit Rémus 

Et sur ce il partit suivit des autres maraudeurs, diner dans la grande salle !!!

La bande de jeunes filles étaient en route pour la grande salle, Lily et Aurélia ayant cédé devant les «J'AI FAIM !!!!!!!!!!! » de Dagmara ! elles marchaient tranquillement quand 3 sombres silhouettes, que trop connues, leurs apparurent !!!!

-Vous voulez quoi ??? cracha Aurélia

- Juste nous amusez, répondit Rogue avec un ton froid et une flamme de sadisme dans les yeux

- trouve toi d'autres victimes à ta valeur, les serpent , peut etre !!??!! répliqua Dagmara

- je te trouve bien insolente , PETITE Dagmara , avec ton sang pur corrompu par cette chose , dit Lestranges désignant Lily

-La chose t'emmerde !!!!!! je crois que j'ai plus de valeurs que vous 3 réunis !!!!!!!

- Ah bon tu crois ça !!!!!! ce que ça peut être naïf et vaniteux, une ssssssang de bourbe, siffla Nott

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça , chien !!!!!!!!! grogna Lily en proie à la furie meme

- sinon quoi ???

- sinon tu risque de subir le courroux de quelque chose à quoi tu ne t'attends surement , lacha Dagmara, furieuse

- brrr j'ai peur !!!!!

- tu devrais ….. dit aurélia dans un murmure plus menaçant que tous les cris de coléres

les 3 regardaient les filles , amusés, que pouvaient bien leur faire de si faibles filles , eux qui été du côté le plus fort, c'est à dire celui de leur maitre …………………..celui dont on ne dois jamais prononcer le nom !!!!!!

ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué c'étaient les volutes scintillantes autour des 3 filles et leur aura qui avaient grandi en envergure mais tout disparu en 1 secondes lorsque ……………

- qu'est ce qui se passe ici ??? lança Rémus

- mele toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua Rogue

- tiens tiens nos chèèère amis, ironisa Sirius

- vas te faire ….. essaya lestranges mais fut coupé par 

- tss tss c'est pas bien de parler ainsi, tu n'est pas très sage en ce moment mon cher lestranges, cela merite punition !!!

sur ce des sorts de toutes part fusérent et un brouillard se constitua autour des 3 maraudeurs, peter étant résté en retrait , des 3 filles et des 3 serpentards.

Lorsque celui ci se dissipa on retrouve, Rogue diminué de 1m, avec un visage ressemblant à celui d'un lama, Lestranges avec des pieds semblables à des péniches et nez de cochon, Nott de couleur verte avec des étoiles roses et des touffes de poils jaunes fluo sur toute la tête, Dagmara se débattant avec des serpents , Lily esayant tant bien que mal d'empecher des araigné de lui grimper dessus, Aurélia essayé de remettre ces jambes en état d'usage et solide, Peter pétrifié, Sirius avec des furoncles et une masse informe et gluante sur lui, James avec des pustules et pété de rire sur le plancher se tenant les cotes et rémus avec des dents de lapin géant et une odeur de troll sur lui !!!  

Les 9 se toisaient à présent, chacun criant vengeance mais des bruits de pas, sans doute un professeur se firent entendre, aucun ne voulaient avoir des ennuis mais aucun ne voulaient lancer les contres sorts 

Tac tac tac tac tac TaC TAC les bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement, les 9 n'en tenaient pas compte, en chacun se jouaien la bataille du « le fais je ou ne la fais je pas !»

Finalement avec la rapidité d'un éclair chaque jeunes , murmura du bout des lèvres et d'enfuient en direction de la grande salle

Peu de temps après leurs entrée le professeur macGonagall entra !

- Je vais les massacré je ne sais pas qui c'est, donc je massacre les trois

-je crois que le temps des blagues et bel et bien enclenché !

- on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, un peu , c'est vrai que depuis le debut de l'année, on n'a pas vraiment fais de blague monumentale !!!! 

- oui mais cette nnée sera l'apogée des Griffondor et le malheur des Serpentards

nos 4 maraudeurs se tapèrent dans les mains en échangeant des regards entendus en signe d'accord et de futur débauche des serpentards !

- Je leur fairaient la peau , m'appelé comme ça , non mais attends le Nott je vais le decalqué

- Lily, desolé de te dire ça mais tu ne fais pas trop le poids

- moi je vous propose de la jouer en finesse

- c'est à dire ???? questionnèrent Lily et Aurélia

 - on est douées en sort, on est puissantes, le tout permet de faire une combinaison attrayante , qui fera notre bénéfice et la perte de nos 3 « amis », dit-elle avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard 

- mmmmmmmm, pense tu a une vengeance tout sauf froide ???

- voire explosive ????

- comme des blagues, ce seraient néanmoins jouer dans la cour des maraudeurs,

- exactement, on pourra leur montrer que nous avons des talents , tout sauf sages, serieux et bien rangé comme ils pensent que nous sommes !

- j'adhère au club 

-moi aussi

- l'heure de la double vengeance a sonné !!!!!!!!! 

le diner finissaient peu à peu et l'heure des retenues approchaient à grand pas

Finalement…

- Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black et Mesdemoiselles Evans, Grimm et Dieuzaïde suivaient moi, aboya Rusard 

ils allèrent d'abord voir Hagrid où ils déposèrent Rémus et Aurélia, ensuite ils passérent par les cachots en y laissant James et Lily et Finalement ils arrivèrent à la salle des trophés où Sirius et Dagmara s'arrétèrent. Au 4 dernier, laissé sans personne, Rusard prévint qu'il viendrai faire des tours et qu'il n'ont pas intérêt à faire des betises. 

Avec Rémus et Aurélia et Hagrid

- Bonjour jeunes gens !

- Bonsoir Hagrid, dirent ils en meme temps

- alors pourquoi cette retenue ?

les deux expliquèrent l'histoire

- bon ben allons nous amuser !!! ,il prit la direction de la forêt interdite suivit des 2 jeunes appréhendant la situation connaissant Hagrid !! , le professeur Birman m'a demandé de recolté une plante, rare, poussant prés des marécages !

- merde !! chuchota Aurélia

Rémus la regarda en souriant et elle lui rendit son sourire !!! Sans le savoir, le jeu des regards qui en disent long avait commencé entre eux !!!

Si tout pouvait etre simple comme ce qu'il y avait entre eux mais……….

Avec Lily et James

Chacun de son, côté ,eponge en main,nettoyé son côté, ignorant l'un l'autre

- ça va pas etre gai , pensa James, mais un sourire diabolique et une regard malicieux eclairèrent son visage, il prit le seau avec le savon et le lança à Lily en criant « Lily attrappe !!! » celle ci se retourna et se prit le seau en plein sur elle

James pouffai de rire mais un seau vint troubler se joie

-POTTER

- EVANS

les deux se jaugeaient du regard, chacun fulminant !!!

puis Lily se jetta éponge en main sur James et se mis à le frotter, lui aussi faisant de même. Tout deux tombérent à terre et continuèrent leur bataille ou chaque erreur de l'un, était une aubaine pour l'autre . mais James était plus fort et assis sur Lily, il ne pouvais que mener. Néanmoins l'aggressivité dans le regard des deux semblai s'etre mué en une lueur d'amusement. Tout deux avaient de minces sourires qui s'étaient dessiné sur leur visage pour laisser place finalement à des rires sans retenue 

Lily parvint dans un effort suprême à retourner la situation en sa faveur en se retrouvant à son tour sur James, leur bagarre était ponctué de « attends j'ai pas dis mon dernier mots

- QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ????????? Rusard venait de penetrer dans la piéce une lueur de démence dans les yeux, voulaient vous une autre retenue ?

- Non, svp, on se remet au travail !!!! désolé, dit Lily d'une voix etouffé, James enleve toi de moi steuplé !!!

James la regarda, regarda Rusard , depuis toujours entre eux (james et rusard) c'était une histoire de je te provoce, et tu me puni mais je récidive

James se leva lentement mais regardait rusard avec mechanceté, Lily se leva prestement et commença son nettoyage encore plus vite que monsieur propre pensa t elle

Finalement après ce qui sembla une éternité rusard parti

- J'ai gagné Evans, j'ai le droit à une récompense ? !!! murmura james sensuellement à l'oreille 

elle vit rouge, se retourna et voulu lui faire voir de plus prés son éponge mais James attrapa son poignet facilement grace à des reflexes bien entrainés du quidditch, et l'attira prés de lui !!

- j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais !! il laissa en suspens la phrase

- prépare toi à un long match,Potter,et surtout prépare toi à perdre, répliqua la rousse  ses joues en feux

vraiment trop mimi quand elle est en colére, pensa James en la relachant

Avec Dagmara et Sirius

- Rends !!

-non

-depeche toi !!

-non

Dagmara se mit à courir après Sirius en hurlant au vol de serpilliére !!!! Sirius était plié en deux et avait du mal à courir, Dagmara à force de hurler était essouflée mais courait quand meme pour finalement le rattraper et se jeter dessus.

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point , dit il maintenant le torchon hors de porté de la blonde au dessus de ta tête

- ce que tu peux être gamin Black

- et après ? avoue que ça te fait craquer

- et en plus de ça prétentieux!!! mon dieu je défaille, ironisa Dagmara

- bien comme ça je te ferais du bouche à bouche 

-hahaha très drôle dit elle devenant rouge et reussissant à attrapper son trorchon par un moment d'inattention de la part de Sirius

mais Sirius ne dit pas osn dernier mots et attrappa Dagmara par la taille pour recuperer le torchon de celle-ci mais elle le tenais hors de sa portée

il employa les grands moyens, il commença le supplice des chatouilles

elle céda , lui se maintenant à elle aussi , elt il se retrouvèrent par terre (oui je sais ça fait un peu trop souvent tous par terre mais c fait exprés le parallelisme)

tous deux passérent à la guerre des chatouilles, c'était à celui qui resistérait le mieux et qui chatouillerais le plus ! les deux était très bon dans le domaine de la chatouille,

mais Sirius néanmoins menait largement,il etait perché sur Dagmara tout deux riant aux éclats, le temps d'une bataille de chatouille, d'un fou rire chaque querelle passé, chaque prise de tête, envolées.

Harassés ils s'arrétèrent, se regardèrent sans aggression, le silence était pesant et la tension qui s'était dissipé pendant un bref moment réapparue !!! Dagmara ramassa son torchon et recommença le morne et ennuyeux nettoyage des coupes sans mots dire !

Sirius non plus ne savait que faire, 15 min auparavant il aurait juré sur sa vie qu'il la detestai et que jamais au grand jamais on ne les verrai rire ensemble, comme quoi les choses changent.

-Alors vous deux !! j'espére que cela se passe mieux que les 2 autres !!! ils haussèrent les sourcils « que s'etait il passé ??? s'étaient entre tués, ??, »

mais ils s'abstinrent de toutes reflexions face à Rusard, aucun ne l'appréciant !

ainsi retour à la case départ, je frotte , tu frottes et nous frottons (attention contrôle de conjugaison……….nan c les vacances on laisse tomber lol)

Avec Rémus et Aurélia

Ils marchaient tout en parlant avec Hagrid de comment ça se passe pour eux, de ce qu'ils aimaient, se donnant ainsi tout un lot d'indices sur leurs vies respectives 

Arrivés aux marécages, Hagrid les laissa se débrouiller tout les deux en leur expliquant néanmoins ce qu'ils étaient en train de chercher !

- Tu as peur ???? demanda Rémus inquiet, en effet Aurélia tremblais

- oui un peu, j'ai surtout froid ! Rémus lui passa sa cape, merci, continua t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire illuminé

tu crois qu'il y a des loup-garous dans les parages ?

- t'en a peur ? demanda Rémus en tremblant et palissant sensiblement 

- ça va Rémus ??? t'es tout pâle !! t'es malade ?elle s'approcha et mis sa main sur son front( le viel astuce ! on l'a repéré na !lol)

- non ça va ,dit il souriant faiblement , ce n'est pas la pleine lune , il n'y a pas de loups garou !!

- heureusement !!! rigola elle , lui se contenta de sourire légérement

Hagrid trouva finalement la plante et ils s'en allérent vers le château, Rémus mal à l'aise, Aurélia soulagée de ne plus etre dans la forêt interdite et Hagrid..égal à lui- même 

Un peu plus tard

Rémus et Aurélia retrouvérent les 4 autres dans le hall, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre

« Ce qu'ils sont tétû » pensa Rémus

ils allérent en silence à la salle commune car tous fatigués, montérent dans leur dortoir après un bref « bonne nuit »

end

Désolé j'ai baclé la fin mais c'st car je suis extrémement fatigué, je le trouve pas super ce chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!!!! il doit y avoir une abondance de fautes mais il est trop tard donc je peux pas la lire et je veux la mettre sur le site, donc dsl pour les fautes

Bon alors chtite réponse 

Didie.m : ben voilà j'espere que ça t'as pas trop déçu comment se passe la retenue enfin bref dis moi ce que t'en pense mais ne me crucifie pas s'il te plait !!!^^ et surtout merci pour ta review

Aurélie : le rythme des chapitres est carrément efréné pour moi lol

BON j'organise une association du nom de MALFOY AU FEU !!! quelqu'un adhére lol ??

Aurélien est un loup garou il me l'a confirmé a l'instant sur msn !!!!!!! je suis desolé tout est fini pour toi tu es condamné

Pour la kassedédi (lol c trop pauvre)cela était bien normal

Et si tu dit encore une fois que c juste que je me tape la salle des trophé je te fait recurer les douves (niark niark) c bien je peux faire tout ce que je veux !!!!

Ma fic est basé sur la puterie on line donc c obligé que les perso se pute enfin !!!!!!!!!

Info : mes perso ne se suicideront pas, il se feront ecrasé par une baleine qui passé par la , c bp plus digne non ???

Bon g changé d'avis on va danser la vodka après avoir bu la polka , n'est ce pas ???lol

Merci pour ta review

Pretresse elfique : merci bp pour ta review et sur ce j'ai continué et voilà le resultat en beaucoup plus long que les précedents !!! bonne lecture et dis moi ce ke ten pense en reveiws !!!


	6. seconde chance

COUCOU , Et me  revoila après un long moment d'absence j'en suis désolé mais la terminale ce n'est pas super facile, ça l'est meme pas du tout, néanmoins  je vais essayer de m'activer c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment j'ai une seringue planté dans le bras afin de pouvoir me booster et faire chapitre 6 donc je laisse place à l'histoire vu que personne ne veux de mon blablatage (ouïn !!!!!!!!! ) 

Alors place à la lecture et que la force soit avec vous jeunes padawans !!!!!!!

Chapitre 6 : seconde chance

 - RÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔôôôôôô !!!! un baillement sonore retentit, 2 personnes sursautèrent dans leurs lits……

- DAGMARA !!!!!!!!!!!

- sliourp mia mia ( je suis doué pour les bruitage n'est ce pas lol), viiiiiiiiiiii ????????

- la prochaine fois que tu bailles, évites de me faire croire que le monstre du Loch Ness est dans le dortoir, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tant de monde croit qu'il y a quelque chose dans le lac car quand tu baille il doivent entendre un sorte de grognement horrible qui se repercute par dela toute la Grande Bretagne

- H-A H-A , spitituelle dés le matin chère Lily, pour ta gouverne ce n'est pas moi qui ronfle tout la nuit et perturbe les satellites de façon à ce que tout le monde croit que nous sommes envahit, je voit d'où vient la légende de Roswell et compagnie !!!!

- Je ne ronfle pas !!!!!!

-oh que si !!!!!

- Aurélia dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai !

- je ne prends aucun parti dés le matin néanmoins le Loch Ness n'est pas très loin à vue de baillement dagmarien et je pense que les extraterrestres sont dejà parmi nous !

-tu insinue quoi ???? 

- moi rien …………… (petit battement de cils innocent )

- « chantusbordelus » 

- tadam tadadirladada tida dooda dooda didooooooo 

Aurélia s'était mise a chanter contre son gré une « chanson » aux paroles incohérentes et qui plus est elle chantait faux mais très trés trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort de façon que ça reveilla tout le monde 

« c'est qui la folle qui chante comme ça dés le matin !!!!!!!!!! »

« taisez vous bordellllll »

« mettez lui un baillon »

« AU GOULAG »

toutes sortes de cris fusaient venant des éléves réveillés pas Aurélia

 - « finite incantatum »

Lily venait d'interrompre le calvert que Dagmara avait administrait a Aurélia , celle-ci était très rouge

- c'était quoi ce sort ???? demanda lily

- comme je ne fais jamais rien chez moi, j'epluche des livres et je mixe des formules, ça donne des trucs chouette ! n'est ce pas aurélia ??????

rouge pivoine, rouge écarlate, rouge pétard, rouge cramoisi, était de piétres adjectifs pour définir la couleur du visage d'aurélia, mais

- espéce de follasse , j'ai trop honte , c'est fini je me fais ermite, elle dit cela dans un accés de fou rire, j'ai adoré les paroles c'était très recherché continua t-elle

elle fut rejoint par Lily et Dagmara 

Dans le dortoir des garçons 

- pfiou, je suis deadminou (je n'ai rien contre les chats , c'est juste un truc qu'une copine et moi on dit)

- moi aussi en plus on a cours , pffffffffff malchance party !!!!!

- réjouissons nous , la vie est belle ……..

- redescends du nuage de retenue que tu as depuis hier, lunard mon cher !

-non, niet, nada, nie, no, naïn,

- euh………………………..OK

- c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais ………commença Peter

- oui d'accord on va aller manger pour que le trou béant qui te sert de ventre puisse être un tantinet bouché !!!!!! dit James en soupirant 

La grande salle frémissait comme d'habitude de l'agitation des élèves !

Dumbledore vint voir James

« bonjour monsieur Potter, je vous annonce que d'ici peu, une réunion de préfet sera organisé et que vous et miss Evans en étes les organisateurs !!!je vous tansmettrai les sorties et autres bal qu'il faudra mettre au point, néanmoins je vous recommande toutefois un entretien avec miss Evan auparavant pour pouvoir tout fixé et puis l'exposer au préfets par la suite»

« bien monsieur !!! »

Dumbledore s'éloigna

- alors comme ça tu va avoir un rendez vous galant avec notre miss Evans . ricana Sirius

- la ferme, Patmol ! 'tain je vais devoir me coltiner Evans , Dieux ayez pitié de moi !

- je crois qu'ils t'ont deja abandonné, philosopha et remarqua Rémus

- merci du soutien moral, Lunard, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !!!

- pas de quoi !

- tiens les voilà, couina Peter

James se dirigea vers les filles en question

_côté fille_

- tiens regarde qui s'améne !!

- pfff m'en parle pas 

- il est pas si méchant que ça les filles, j'en suis sûr !!

- rappelle moi de t'enlever la seringue du matin la prochaine fois, Moon, répliqua Lily

- Evans !

- Potter !

- Dumbledore veut qu'on organise une réunion et au préalable une réunion préfét/préféte en chef

- ok !

- bon ben il faudra se mettre d'accord sur une date, on verra ça !

- pas de soucis

James revint vers ses amis stupéfait

- rien méme pas une étincelles, pffffffffff les tigresses c'est plus ce que c'était , d'antan c'était beaucoup plus aggressif , ah ces jeunes !!!, protesta Sirius

Plusieurs filles se mirent à glousser bétement à cela  ( déjà que glousser c'est bete alors imaginez les niark niark)

Après tout les cours….dans la salle commune à l'abri des regards et des oreilles des autres

- hey Lily, on fait comment pour notre réunion ???

- ben t'as le temps là ? 

-oui, toujours pour toi , dit il avec son sourire charmeur

- idiot !!!

-avoue que tu craque pour moi, comme toutes les autres !!!

- c'est là que tu te trompe, je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres !  toutes personnes est différentes Potter ,au lieu de dire des bétises mettons nous au travail..y a quoi de prévu cette année ?

- Déjà le bal d'halloween très prochainement, des sorties au pré au lard, bal de noël, féte dans les salles commune pour chaque maison , et puis fétes pour les parents !!

- ah oui c'est vrai que c'est cette année qu'a lieu la venue de tout les parents des 7éme années

- je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer les parents du petit monstre !

- le petit monstre t'emmerde cordialement 

- pourquoi te sens tu toujours visé ??? mais sinon c'est trop d'honneur !

- oui surtout pour un bâtard comme toi et je ne me sens pas visé mais tes insinuations sont flagrantes !

-aouwwwww Lily chère, tu sais que tu me blesse profondément dans mon amour propre

- c'est pas grave vu que ton amour propre n'a pas de limite alors un peu plus un peu moins où est la différence ?

- il n'y a pas de mal a se considérer de façon juste et modeste

- fais moi rire !!!allez au boulot !!!!

Plus tard, après une conversation plus que banale sur les emplois du temps (vous le saurez bien assez tôt ) ponctué de « écoute moi Potter », « arréte de la relooker Potter », « concentre toi Potter », «ferme-la Potter », « Arrete de sourire comme un pauvre idiot Potter », » non je ne craque pas pour toi Potter » conversation venant beaucoup plus de Lily que de James,visiblement trop occupé

- bon on a fini , on est prêt pour la réunion des préfêts de toutes les maisons !

- c'est pas trop tôt !

- t'as rien foutu, tu a juste posé ton cul et puis tu n'a même pas proposer d'idées 

- mais j'étais en accord avec toi, n'est ce pas l'essentiel et ce que tu voulais

- c'est vrai que j'adore tes mmmmmmmm, humhum et autre bruitage du genre 

- j'en ai encore une collection beaucoup plus ………….. hhhhhh………………  comment dire ……………. intérréssante , dit il avec un regard appuyé et une sourire séducteur

- mouais , dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai, ta panoplie de bruitage a 2 £ tu peux te la garder

- tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates

- je sais ce que j'y gagne c'est déjà ça !!!! elle partit ne laissant pas le temps à  James de répliquer et emportant ainsi le dernier mot !

- ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun sens de l'amusement !! marmonna t il en partant

le lendemain avait lieu la réunion de préfets,dirigé par les préféts en chef

- bon on vous a réuni car nous avons des projets à mettre en place 

un murmure d'excitation parcouru les préféts

- en effet on aura droit à plusieur bals , halloween très prochainement , noël , la fête

 du primptemp et ensuite on fetera sans doute la fin des ASPIC mais cela c'est une affaire des préféts de chaque maison respective, continua Lily sur sa lancée

Des gloussement se firent entendre du côté des filles et de l'exaspération du côté des garçons et de Lily

- ensuite il y aura plusieurs sorties au pré au lard pour détendre l'atmosphére et faire des achats pour noël par exemple !!!! enchaina James, il faudra aussi penser à prévoir le conseil de formation et d'orientation enfin tout ce qui est en rapport de notre futur et qui sera sans doute sous forme de réunion extraordinaire !

- bref nous avons fort à faire moi et le préfet en chef (elle ne lui accorda aucun regard ), on discutera des possibles dates et des possibles formes des bals ensuite on vous les soumettra et on prendra nos décisions ensemble !

cela vous va ???

ce fut l'approbation générale 

les préféts sortirent et il ne resta plus que Lily et James 

- alors on en parle quand des choses conscernant le bal d'halloween ?

- demain après les cours car là il est tard on doit rentrer à la salle commune

Ils cheminèrent côte à côte sans un mot, chassant dans leurs salles commune les éléves trainant encore dans les couloirs.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame 

- Lache ça espéce de lourd !!!

- bah, donne je veux juste copier !

- t'avais qu'à le faire toi même et puis je suis pas ton amie pour te filer mes devoirs ! sur ce Dagmara se jeta sur Sirius et essaya de lui arracher le parchemin mais Sirius ne lachait pas.

CRRRRRRRRRRRR, un bruit déchirant provint du papier

Chacun d'eux tenait un morceau du papier, Sirius releva la tête vers Dagmara et fut étonné du calme olympien de la fille « euh je suis désolé Dagmara » 

- on dit toujours ça après avoir fait le mal 

elle lui arracha l'autre morceau de parchemin , pris ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre

 Sirius la suivit en s'excusant mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez, sirius grommela en allant dans son dortoir un quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je ne comprendrais jamais les filles »

Aurélia et Rémus faisaient une partie d'échec , ils s'était arrété pour voir la réaction de Dagmara, cela ne surprenaient pas Aurélia de la voir réagir comme ça, elle avait encaissé le coup mais le jour ou le vase deborderai mieux valait se munir de quelque sort de guérison au préalable… 

- Hey c'est a toi de jouer , Rémus la sorti de sa réfléxion, d'ailleurs tu est bien la meilleure joueuse avec qui j'ai pu jouer d'ici la !

- merci

- ben c'est vrai , tu sais avec James et Sirius c'est pas facile de bien jouer, je les bats en 3 secondes

- et les chevilles ça va ? ricana la brune

- te marre pas, c'est vrai ils sont jamais concentré, il regarde tout ce qui a une jupe , enfin tu vois quoi !

- oui je vois , rigola la brune

tandis que James et Lily commençaient eux aussi leur chamaillerie

- tu pourrais pas apprendre à Sirius a bien se conduire 

- je suis pas sa mère , t'as qu'à le faire toi miss parfaite

- Ah bien sur on tombe dans les classiques, miss parfaite miss je sais tout t'en a pas d'autre

- Si miss chiante

- ahahaah, c'est fin j'attendais mieux de toi , tu me déçois , d'où te viens cette notoriété ?? je me le demande tout le monde est il aveugle , ils voit pas que potty est un jeune prétentieux qui ne cours qu'après les filles et ne pense qu'à se vanter de son talent au quidditch ! Hého arréte un peu car ta tête ne passera bientôt plus les portes si ça continue !

- je ne suivrai pas ton exemple la tienne fais deja la taille d'une citrouille de chez Hagrid 

tu ne peux aller nulle part sans dire à tout le monde ce qu'il faut faire , tu ferais un très bon kapo de nos jours 

- ferme la potter !

- Ho ! à court d'idée la miss je sais tout , rooooooooo c'est trop béte !

Lily monta deux à deux les marches jusqu'à son dortoir 

James se tourna vers les deux restant qui le regardaient

- QUOI ?

- ralalalala cornedrue tu as un talent au quidditch mais alors pour le talent Evans tu n'en a point 

- et heureusement je ne veux pas en avoir cette fille est horrible quand elle s'y mets elle peux pas s'empécher de faire des leçons et la morale à tout le monde

- nous aussi on la fait quand on fait des blagues aux serpentard 

- c'est pas pareil, oh et puis tu m'enerve lunard tu veut toujours avoir le dernier mot ! bonne nuit 

il monta se coucher

- c'est marrant vos surnom ça vient d'où , s'enquit aurélia

- euh…….ben………….écoute il se fait tard je vais aller me coucher aussi !

il fila à toute vitesse par l'escalier

-  j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ??? se demanda elle en montant les escaliers, tu es indechiffrable rémus , seul Dagmara et les autres maraudeurs te connaissent assez !

Quelques jours s'écoulérent dans une atmosphére tranquille , mais l'excitement gagnait les foules de jeune filles tandis que le bal de Halloween approchait

- toutes ces filles qui gloussent me tapent sur le systéme , s'enerva sirius alors qu'une bande de filles de  6éme année passait à côté d'eux en leur souriant et glousant !

- qu'est ce qu'on peux y faire , Sirius , depuis l'annonce du bal par Dumbledore, c'est l'effervescence ! tiens d'ailleurs James, tu as fini de mettre au point le bal avec Lily ?  

- oui ça va être l'éclat' bien que j'ai eu du mal à faire passer toutes mes idées auprés de Lily

- ohhhhhhh, elle a pas voulu le troll habillé en citrouille ? quel dommaaaaaaaaage, se moqua Sirius

- rigole mais ça aurait fais son effet , en  plus ça nous aurait evacuer la salle en moins de deux

- le principe d'un  bal c'est pas qu'il y ai du monde ?? s'enquit rémus 

- tu philosophes trop Rémus !!! 

- Bon c'est demain qu'on va à pré au lard ? 

-oui on va devoir acheter des costumes

Tout d'un coup à côté d'eux passa en courant une personne qui resemblait à Rogue mais affublé tutu jaune , avec des boutons violet sur tout le reste du corps et  ne portant qu'un caleçon grisatre à part le tutu jaune ! 

les maraudeurs étaient mort de rire 

- hé Rogue c'est pas encore le bal revient pour halloween tu feras un malheur en monstre habillé comme ça, ricana Sirius

Tout le monde s'exclaffa de la remarque de Sirius, les maraudeurs allèrent voir dans la direction d'ou venait Rogue pour connaître l'auteur de ce sort ,ils restérent bouche bée

Il y avait Lily et Dagmara bouillonnante de rage et Aurélia qui s'occupait d'une jeune fille par terre en pleurs

Rémus se précipita vers la jeune fille 

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rogue s'est défoulé sur cette fille , dit Dagmara

- mais on est arrivé à temps pour lui faire regretter ,finit Lily

- quel beau salaud ! grogna James

- ouais , le pire s'est qu'il ne s'est meme pas excusé , il nous defiait quand on lui a dit de la laisser tranquille ! dit Lily

- Rogue s'excuser ça me ferai mal , marmonna Sirius

ils repartirent tous ensemble en classe , les filles reconfortant la jeune fille avant de partir

ils avait potion

Lorsqu'ils entrérent dans la salle  , il se mirent devant les tables comme le professeur Krassus  leur avait dit !

- C'était chouette les 2 sorts que vous avait lancé ! observa Sirius 

- merci, j'ai un don certain pour ça , dit elle pompeusement 

- Et les chevilles ça va ? risqua Sirius voyant que Dagmara était de bonne humeur 

Celle-ci regarda sous la table , observa ses pieds et perplexe dit a Sirius « oui pourquoi ? »

Sirius rigola, mais un bout de limace attérit sur sa table de travail, et  2 rires fusérent de la table de devant ou se trouvait Lily et James 

- je crois qu'ils se sont ligué contre nous, Black, je propose une alliance face à cet affront, Dit Dagmara prenant des airs de général

- Et bien sachez, général, que je suis tout a fait d 'accord avec vous , dit Sirius d'une voix rauque , et c'est ainsi qu'un œil de grenouille atterit devant Lily 

Et pendant toute l'heure, diverse ingrédients volérent entre les deux tables , les uns plus ragoutant que les autres ! 

En sortant Dagmara courait après Sirius alors qu'elle avait les mains pleine de baves de limaces et Lily plaisantait avec James

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune riant aux éclat alors que précédemment on pouvait les voir s'entretuer.

Lily parlait des moldus avec James, Dagmara et Sirius étaient en pleine conversation sur une reforme que Sirius proposerait une fois directeur de l'école : la mise en place de kilt obligatoire pour tous ! Dagmara était morte de rire à l'idée de Sirius directeur et lui faisait remarquer que lui aussi devrait porter un kilt !

 Rémus et Aurélia discuter de bal, de bouquin , un peu de tout en fait !

« ils ne sont pas aussi horribles que ça en fait, comme quoi j'ai jugé trop vite « Lily et dagmara pensèrent ça presque simultanément 

Ils étaient tous les six assis en rond et faisaient une bataille explosive , ils se marraient comme des fous , Peter avait la main rouge crabe tellement il s'était fait prendre par les cartes

James et Sirius avaient apporté des bières au beurres et du firewhisky, le jeu et la boisson avait fait amené l'ambiance à prendre une tournure un peu plus dejantée, ils rigolaient de tout , surtout lorsqu'un hibou de l'école se fracassa le crane contre la vitre , il rigolaient encore tard le soir et il s'en furent se coucher mais pour cela il fallait gravirent les escaliers ! 

- Oyoyoï c'est trop haut , je décéde pourquoi  , mais pourquoi des escaliers ? ils auraient pas pu mettre un ascenceur ! , marmonna Lily

- un açan-quoi ??? 

- réfléchit pas James, c'est dangereux surtout dans ton état , rigola Lily

- ha ha ha très drôle Evans, je te signale que moi je suis un homme et que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi et toc !!!!

- tu parle c'est qui qui est parti en courant aux toilettes, ralalala, t'es marrant James dit Lily et elle embrassa James sur la joue ,il la retint par la taille et ils montérent l'escaliers ensembles…

Dagmara montait l'escalier quasiement à quatre pattes et Sirius montait une marche par minute mais il avait aggripé Dagmara par sa robe de sorcier et il se faisait ainsi tracter !

Aurélia montait les marches enlacée avec Rémus, tout les deux s'embrassaient passionnément !!!

Ils étaient tous dans un tel état que chacun partis dans la direction qu'il voulait et pas forcément la bonne et donc pas forcément son lit !!!

END

Bon ben voilà un chapitre un peu plus court mais assez chouette il me semble donc s'il vous plait reviewer mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Dans le chapitre à venir on saura comment Rémus est sorti avec Aurélia et qui a dormi chez qui, comment et avec qui !

Sinon vla les réponses aux reviews :

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers !!! merci !!merci !!merci !!merci !!merci !!merci merci !!!!!

Didie.m : ça me fait plaisir que t'ai adoré ma retenue , enfin celle des maraudeurs et la façon de l'écrire aussi !!!je me comprends quoi !!! merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé pour le retard mais je continue lentement mais surement , pas trop lentement j'espére non plus !!!!!!lol

Hanane : tout d'abord merci pour ta review !!! ça me fait toujours plaisir quand ma reveiw plait !! donc c'est pluto a moi de te remercier !!!! sinon je ne suis pas arabe , j'emploi wala car une fois en disant voilà je me suis lamentablement foiré et du coup s'est resté , je ne le suis meme pas du tout arabe car je suis d'un pays nordique (glagla) sachant que je n'ai rien contre les arabes , je précise au cas ou je me fasse mal comprendre ! encore merci pour ta review , bisous

Phénix20 : je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu mettre le chapitre 6 plus en avance mais j'ai plein de probléme m'empechant le plus gros étant un frére !!! sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espére que ce chapitre te plaira !

Nat : voilà la suite bien que bien en retard , merci pour ta review bien que trop peu courte 

Dready : merci pour ta review , et merci de la trouver génial , donc voilà la suite bien que très très en retard , mais j'irai me confesser je jure (lol)désolééééééé et merci

Aurelie1 : salut ginette ! et oui les choses avancent enfin nous avons pris le tournant magic.com et non Rémus et Aurélia ne sont pas sérieux la preuve, ils cachent bien leur jeu les sacripans !!! la scéne ou ils se sont balancé les sort est ma préféré enfin chacun ses gout !! bon review vite ! apluche ds the real life , yaiss i'm so bilangual girl, je verrai pour la coupure de chandelles !!!

X6plaf : ok je vais suivre ton conseil et lire la fic de alana chantelune merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

NielsiNielsen : merci , 2 compliment dans les journée c siuper, je vais faire un truc pour les fautes d'orthographes !!!!! et merci tout plein pour ta review !!!!


	7. Dodo et ragôts

BON déjà BONNE ANNéE 2004 A TOUS désolé pour le retard de vœux , mais ce sont les meilleurs !!!!!

Donc voilà , mais je reviens encore plus détérminée que jamais !!!!! lol la team rocket est de retour !! lol vive les pokémon !!! sinon je blablate je blablate mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire : 

           -déjà si cela est possible et je suppose que oui car il y a une fonction exprés laisser moi des                                        REVIEWS                              pitié car c'est super bien et flatteur de savoir que quelqu'un lit votre histoire et l'apprécie ou pas !!! qu'il a un esprit critique 

           - de deux, je m'excuse des « fote d'ortaugrafe » mais la fonction correction de mon ordi ne marche pas ( *$@#¤§* de truc) et comme je finis les chapitres en étant somnolente je ne repére pas les fautes mais je suis en train de remédier au probléme de langue aussi !!!! 

bon alors après mon papotage inutile,futile et débile !!! ( même si je veux des reviews !!! si si j'insiste !!!) je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 7 que j'affectionne tout particuliérement !!!!

Chapitre 7 : dodo et ragôts

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et diffusait sa bienveillante lumiére sur le monde des Hommes !!! 

Les hommes , ils étaient tous en train de travailler , de s'affairer, de s'occuper  car 11h déjà venait de sonner !!! 

Incrédules que ces hommes de croire que leur petit quotidien était intouchable car au plus profond de la nuit , dans les ténébres insondables, un homme,oui un seul allait bouleverser le monde des 2 Hommes, les moldus et les sorciers ! 

cet homme nous ne le nommerons pas , mais pour vous je ferai un effort il s'agit de VOLDEMORT ! sorcier au sang mélé et haïssant les siens ainsi que les moldus , ses idées se résumaient à l'éradiction pur et simple de ces hommes, ceux au sang non pur !!!!

Sa puissance croissait de jour en jour………..ainsi que le nombre de victimes faisant défaut à sa cause et d'adeptes se ralliant à sa cause !!! 

            **Les temps noirs approchent où sortir de chez soi sera la plus grande crainte ! **

Mais , rien pour le moment à Poudlard ne présagaient la déchéance du monde !!!

Elle se sentait bien , elle sentait une douce odeur lui montant aux narines , un odeur de bois,de forêt,la chaleur douillette du lit où elle se trouvée lui procurait une sensation des plus  agréable, mais quelque chose la bloquait ! elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux !!

10 secondes

30 secondes 

1 minute

puis 2 s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'un bras d'homme entourait sa taille, elle entendait la respiration lente et profonde dans son dos du garçon, elle la sentait sur sa nuque !

« Bon allez cocote , respire et doucement retourne-toi, pensa t elle , no panic , tout ça ne veut rien dire !! rien ne s'est passé hier !!! »

Lentement , minutieusement afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme elle se retourna …

Elle étouffa un cri.

Elle se pinça………aïeu !!! non je ne rêve pas !!!! mais bon dieu comment j'ai atteris ici car c'est son lit ???? , elle continuait de faire fonctionner ses meninges tout en contemplant James Potter, couché , endormi, tel un ange prés d'elle !

Tout d'un coup elle fut saisie de panique, elle regarda sous la couverture…….. 

« Ouf , je suis encore habillée », elle était en débardeur et pantalon large de la veille.

Son regard se porta sur le corp de James et ……….. ni la lave en fusion , ni le rouge ferrari de la modena (cherchez pas je suis assez branchée voiture) n'aurait pu à cet instant rivaliser avec la couleur qu'avait prit le visage de Lily !!!!!

« Mon dieu , il est , il est …….en bobobobob……. en boxer !!!! »même le cerveau de Lily bégayait 

Elle retint sa respiration , car James venait de bouger , marmonnant un truc dans le genre « mmrsliourp un ange miammioumeuesliorp zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz »

« ouf il se rendort , vite filons » 

Mais une autre pensée s'insinua dans son esprit à cet instant comme un éclair mais surtout contre son gré :

«il est tellement mignon quand il dort même s'il est déjà canon lorsqu'il est réveillé » 

« non , ce n'est pas possible, non , je n'ai pas pensé ça… »

Elle se dégagea du bras de James discrétement (« mmmmmmmmmsliourp ») et se leva mais…..

Quel ne fut pas son choc lorsque sur le lit d'en face il y avait Aurélia et Rémus profondément  endormis mais surtout tendrement enlacés…Lily remarqua que tout deux avait un léger sourire flottant sur leur visages. 

« je rêve, je suis en plein rêve » puis tout d'un coup elle se rappella que lors de la petite soirée impromptu ils avaient finis ensemble et à leur façon ! à savoir comment ??? ça elle ne le savait pas !!!

« vite je sors, une douche…………mon royaume pour une douche « sur ce elle sortit.

Pendant ce temps

Un bruissement de couverture , des rideaux tirés, des yeux entrouverts , et un marmonnement mais surtout un mal de tête, voici à peu prés le tableau qu'offrit Dagmara à son réveil !

- rooooooo comment j'ai mal au crâne !!!!!!! Aïeuuuu, elle venait de se cogner contre la table de chevet, « d'habitude elle est pas là cette table , menfin bon ! »

Elle chemina lentement , au point qu'un escargot n'aurait pas eu de difficulté à la doubler et serait même en excés de vitesse sur la deux-voie du dortoir limité à 2 à l'heure qu'est le chemin menant à la douche!

- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooouuuuuuuuh, Dagmara,sexy la nuisette !!!!! dit une voix

La denommée fit un bond de 10 mètres ainsi qu'un triple saut périlleux arrière avec un flip et une sortie en vrille, puis se tourna dans la direction d'où la voix était provenue !

Et là en se retournant et faisant virevolter sa nuisette or, son cœur sembla s'arréter de battre ,les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge !

Sirius Black était assis en tailleur sur son lit , « Mon lit , aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah d'accord je vois pourquoi ma table de nuit n'était pas à sa place »

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??? demanda elle retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole

- Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée !!! dit il en se levant 

Dagmara ne put s'empecher de détailler le corp d'athléte s'offrant à ses yeux, Sirius était en effet torse nu , sa chemise ayant atterit on ne sait où et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir ,Sirius releva la tête et surprit la jeune fille ! il eu un sourire narquois 

- Alors mademoiselle, on profite de mon inattention pour me deshabiller du regard ???

Il avait insisté sur le « deshabiller »

- Euh non mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois , rétorqua elle, le rose aux joues 

- D'un côté c'est toi qui est le plus,hhhhhhhhh, comment dire ? deshabillée !!! 

Dagmara rougit de plus en plus en effet elle portait la nuisette de tous les jours qui était de couleur or mais surtout courte et au decolleté tout sauf innocent !! « d'ailleurs comment que ça se fait qu'elle portait sa nuisette, quand, comment, devant qui s'était elle changée ??? »

Sirius s'avança vers Dagmara, qui cherchait son peignoir des yeux , il en profita pour la détailler à son tour et se surprit à penser qu'elle n'était pas si mal que ça en fait !

Dagmara releva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec 2 yeux couleur nuit, son souffle se bloqua ! ils étaient à quelque centimétre l'un de l'autre !

Le silence venait de passer maître dans la piéce !

« elle a vraiment des yeux magnifiques, on pourrai se noyer dedans sans pour autant s'en soucier , tout simplement hypnotisant ! »

« waaaaaaa, jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs, c'est tout simplement terrifiant et en même temps envoûtant » la voie de la raison essaya de lui dire « 'tention ptite Dag c'est Sirius, le coureur de jupons »……..en vain……

Tous les deux s'étaient approchés inconsciemment , Sirius prit possession de sa taille,se pencha vers elle… 

VLAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée sur Lily qui se figea sur place à la vue de la scène , Dagmara s'arracha  à l'emprise de Sirius et s'écarta vivement comme si un scorpion l'avait mordu , Sirius,lui, releva simplement la tête, les bras balants ! 

Le charme était brisé et estompé !

- jenenoncenestpascequetucroisonnetuvoisbon !!! tenta Dagmara, confuse

Lily ricana , mais ne dit rien génée aussi par le moment qu'elle avait surpris et cassé.

Elle alla vers les douches et ferma la porte derriére elle !

Dagmara , les joues en feu se retourna ,et dit avec un sourire faible

- Bon Sirius ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller me doucher donc ça serait mieux que t'aille dans ton dortoir  et qu'au passage tu nous envoie Aurélia et ne te fais pas violer en chemin dans cette tenue !

Elle rigola à ce qu'elle venait de dire en dernier lieu et se dirigea vers les douches , ne laissant pas à Sirius le temps de répliquer !

« dommage » pensa t il et il sortit du dortoir et s'appréta à rejoindre le sien qui était à 10 métres quand soudain « hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » il se retourna et vit 4 filles de 6éme année accourant « non !!!!!!!!!pourquoi ??!! »

- Salut Sirius ,dit l'une , que fais tu zappé comme ça en plein milieu de l'escalier ???

- je bronze , répondit il narquoisement 

- mais Sirius enfin !!! on est en automne presque en hiver

Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec un simple sourire

- c'est vrai !!!! suis-je bête, heureusement que t'es là !!!!

- hé Sirius tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

- non moi !

- dans tes rêves , ce sera moi !

- je suis la meilleure donc ce sera moi , et toc !

Les 4 filles commencèrent à se chamailler

- hého on se calme , je ne sais pas encore avec qui j'irai donc laissez tomber pour le moment ok !

Sur ce il rentra dans son dortoir, mais pour s'arrêter 1 mètre plus loin sous l'effet de l'étonnement ! Rémus et Aurélia étaient à côté l'un de l'autre et enlacés et James dormait encore sur le côté de son lit et la main posée sur l'oreiller d'à côté comme si le lit avait été occupé à l'endroit où sa main reposait.

- euh Aurélia ?

- oui ?!?

- Dagmara m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle désire te voir dans leur dortoir.

- ok , se tournant vers Rémus, bon j'y vais on se voit à Pré au Lard !!!

- ce sera avec un grand plaisir 

Et sur un dernier baiser , Aurélia partit rejoindre ses amies

- eh bien , eh bien Rémus, la soirée d'hier t'as été profitable

- tu peux parler, tu arrives torse poil en provenance du dortoir des filles où il n'y avait que toi et Dagmara

- il ne s'est rien passé , rien…..du….tout, dit il un peu amérement 

- ah bon…bon ! on le réveille ??? il désigna James 

SPLASH!!!

- AAAAAAAAAA c'est froid !!!!!!!!

James fut sortit de ses songes brutalement par 10 litre d'eau glacée que Sirius avait fait magiquement apparaître.

-Black, si je t'attrape je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure

-oui mais après, car là on va se doucher, puis manger , puis à Pré au lard

            -merde j'avais totalement oublié, vite !!

il bondit hors de son lit et courut aux douches, suivit de Sirius et de Rémus

            20 minutes plus tard

Dagmara descendait les escaliers de la salle commune en compagnie de lily ! toutes deux parlant de la soirée agitée.

            - ils sont vraiment ensemble ??? je veux dire toujours ensemble ??? en gros c'est sérieux ?????

            -je pense ! il n'ont pas assez bu pour sortir ensemble accidentellement !! donc j'en conclu qu'il ont dû s'avouer leurs sentiments Ô combien réciproques

            - yayeu c'est super , je veux être la marraine 

            - Dagmara tu es impossible !!! alors que cette derniére s'était mise à danser de façon très farfelue. Et toi ?

- quoi moi ???

            - avec Sirius ?

            - mais il ne s'est rien passé, (« ben voyons »ricana Lily), bon c'est vrai j'admets que si tu n'étais pas rentrée , on aurait peut etre (« peut être ??!!?? »)fini par s'embrasser ! mais ce n'est pas fait et heureusement !

            - heureusement ??? elle haussa un sourcil  

            - je te signale que lui et moi on ne s'entends pas super, en plus c'est un bââââtard !! t'as bien vu comment il se comporte avec les filles

            -bon, ok, reste calme va pas nous faire un volcan junior !

Aurélia était encore sous la douche se repassant les derniers événements de la soirée et du matin dans sa tête !

« alors c'est vrai , lui et moi on forme un couple !!!!!!! ooooooooo si j'avais su !!! c'est génial !! ça y est je suis amoureuse , rectification faite je l'était déjà ! owwww Rémus tu a fait chavirer mon cœur »

Elle se remémora les événements

Flash Back 

Dagmara racontait une blague conscenant une pute ou quelque chose du style en polonais,sa langue maternelles, Lily faisait un karaoké accompagné de James et Sirius était raide mort sur le fauteuil avec la boutielle de firewhisky en main et il essayait en vain de comprendre les paroles de Dagmara ou essayait, toujours en vain, de chanter en chœur avec Lily et James !

- Je crois que nous sommes les seuls êtres encore normaux dans cette pièce, sussura une voix à mon oreille, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille , cette voie suave, douce et si gentille !

Je me retournai et me plongai dans les yeux marron dorés de Rémus , je souris 

            - oui je crois que s'en ai finis d'eux, ils sont ailleurs et surtout hors d'état de quoique ce soit à part des bétises de vrais gamins !!!

            - oui mais ça va on est tout les deux ! on se tiens mutuellement compagnie pour ne pas sombrer dans la solitude

            - merci Rémus, compagnon de tous chemin que tu es , rigola Aurélia

Je me détournai pour contempler le désastre de la salle commune,bouteilles vides et autres, taches noirs dues aux explosion des cartes ainsi qu'un masse informe sur le canapé dont je préférai ne pas savoir la provenance !

            - Et qui va tout ranger ……

            - nous bien sur , fini rémus

Je leva ma tête vers lui, en souriant « dieux , qu'il est beau ! »

            - tu as vraiment un sourire magnifique , tout comme toute ta personne d'ailleurs, avoua t il timidement 

            - merci ! dit elle , rouge, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien, Rémus, il n'y en a pas deux sur Terre comme toi, attentionné , gentil, doux , élégant, et tout !

Il s'approcha de moi, et me demanda dans un murmure « m'accompagneras tu au bal d'halloween le week end prochain »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, vivais-je un rêve éveillé , non pas possible

            - ce sera avec grand plaisir, lui répondis je simplement

il se baissa et m'embrassa sur la joue, mais au lieu d'en rester là, il marqua un temps d'hésitation puis il m'embrassa sur la bouche , baiser auquel je ne pouvais que répondre avec ferveur !

Et puis voilà tout le reste de la soirée, on l'avait passé ensemble, c'était magique même pour une sorcière que je suis !!! puis les 4 autres se décidèrent à monter, on les suivit donc après avoir nettoyer la salle à coups de sortiléges !on monta les escaliers, je m'apprétai à rejoindre mon dortoir mais Rémus m'entraina dans le sien et dit pour me rassurer « juste pour dormir en face de mon ange »

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand , dans le lit de James , j'y vis Lily, m'enfin bon , ils sont grands , grands et bourrés mais quand même grands !

Je me couchais donc toute habillée à côté de mon beau prince charmant !!! et m'endormis les yeux dans les siens et surtout dans ses bras

End of the flash back 

« tiens d'ailleurs , il faut que je parle à Lily de cette histoire de même lit ,pas très catholique tout ça »

elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla et descendit car les filles l'attendaient

- On attens les garçon car on mange avec eux !

les deux jeunes filles ne protéstèrent pas mais se renfrognèrent l'une pensant (« comment je dois réagir face à lui, j'ai failli tomber dans ses filets ») l'autre réfléchissant et argumentant silencieusement à (« dois je lui dire ? où je laisse Aurélia en parler ou Rémus de tout façon , ils nous ont vus étant arrivés les derniers, dilemme »)

Du bruit provenant d'un coin de la salle attira l'attention des filles, Lily se leva suivi de Dagmara. Un groupe de jeunes filles se disputait bruyamment et aggressivement à propos d'un bout de tissu.

- çA SUFFIT QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ??? ARRÊTEZ IMMéDIATEMENT OU çA SERA  POINT DE MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR CHACUNE !

Dagmara ramassa le tissu et remarqua que c'était une chemise bleu nuit, celle de Sirius. Elle regarda le groupe de jeunes filles et leur dit :

- mais z'êtes nympho ou quoi ? c'est qu'une chemise !!!! pourquoi vous battre ainsi à chaque fois qu'il touche quelque chose ?

une voix très aigue lui répondit  « on ne peut pas les atteindre , il sont trop bien  donc on se rabat sur quelque chose de plus facile à avoir mais en rapport avec eux c'est comme les beatles !

- Les quoi ?

- laisse tomber Dagmara, c'était un groupe de rock moldus très à la mode et adulé dans un temps !

            - Tiens Dagmara toi aussi tu t'intérrésse à mes effets personnels ! railla une voix

Elle vira rose et se retourna vers cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop 

            - non je sauvais une chemise en détresse, je me suis dit que si je le faisait pas on porterait surement plainte contre moi pour non assistance à chemise en danger ! elle désigna les groupies 

             - fétichiste !!!

elle lui tira la langue et lui jeta la chemise à la figure et partit avec Rémus en direction d'Aurélia bien que le 2 semblaient plutôt occupé.

Lily était restée silencieuse (« ne dit rien , ou dit quelque chose , lui dire ou ne pas lui dire telle est la question « )

            - Bonjour Tigresse ! James passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors bien dormi 

elle devint rose mais resta silencieuse.

            - Dis donc tigresse tu parle pas beaucoup aujourd'hui , t'es malade ?

- James lâche-moi les baskets dit elle dans un murmure

            - roooooooooo je suis déçu , mais aurait tu finalement succombé à mon charme irrésistible ???

            - Est ce que Dumbledore as eu des chausettes pour noël ? non , alors tu as peu de chance de me faire succomber à ton charme

Aurélia et Rémus souriaient tout deux narquoisement, Lily se rapprocha et dit dans un murmure inaudible « vous dites quelque chose vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances »

Mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer les deux sourires de nos tourtereaux !

Ils arrivérent dans la grande salle pour manger assez rapidement car aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à pré au lard,et il était déjà 11h45, ils devaient donc se dépécher.

Rémus et Aurélia s'assirent ensemble en bout de table, et les autre s'assirent à côté à cause de la boule de neige phénoméne party !   ##(euh ! bon !! j'avoue que des fois je suis incohérente et bizarre mais là c'est juste pour dire que les 2 groupe se sont assis ensemble à cause que Rémus et Aurélia se soit assis ensemble : phénoméne boule de neige koi !)##

Ils commencérent à parler mais leur intérêt fut reporté sur la table des professeurs où Dumbledore s'était levé et à côté se trouvait une jeune fille.

Dumbledore parla et le silence se fut dans la salle 

            - bonjour tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle éléve, elle nous vient de France et se retrouve donc à Poudlard, elle sera dans la maison Griffondor en 7éme année, je vous prie de bien acceuillir Chloé Carlate!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de toutes les tables !

Une petite brune les cheveux aux épaules et bouclés ainsi que d'étonnants grands yeux marrons vert se dirigea vers la table la plus bruyante et s'assit prés de Lily.

Mais aussitôt sa robe noir pris les couleur rouge et or 

Chloé eut un hoquet de surprise, mais la fille à côté d'elle hurla : « POTTER, t'es lourd , laisse lui le temps d'arriver et de s'habituer à tes blagues pourris sinon elle va nous faire une crise cardiaque »

            - Evans , elle est sans doute moins coincée que toi !

            - abruti , murmura t elle en se rasseyant

             euh ce n'est pas grave , c'est plutôt un signe sympa et original de bienvenue, dit chloé 

James sourit.

-Salut moi c'est Aurélia Grimm dit la dénommée, une jolie brunette en souriant, la folle à côté de moi ( « éééééééh !!!! » ), elle désigna une blonde à l'air joyeux, c'est Dagmara Dieuzaïde ( Kikoo !!!!!!!) , la chose rouge devant moi ( non mais … !), elle montra une rousse de feu, c'est Lily Evans (« Chalut »).

Au passage tu viens de faire la connaissance avec les maraudeurs, les troublions du collége,à côté de moi Rémus Lupin ( « enchanté »), à côté de lui, James Potter alias le blagueur fou ( « madameuuuuu, mes hommages » )et en face de lui Peter Pettegrow ( « euh bonjour ») et entre lui et Lily , Sirius Black alias le dragueur fou( eh ouais que veux tu ?!? y en a qui sont doué au fait salut !!! »)il lui fit un sourire aguicheur !

            - Il est infernal , fais gaffe ! il chope tout ce qui à une jupe, te sépares pas de ta baguette , rigola Dagmara 

            - t'es jalouse , avoue le !

             - mais bien sur !!!!! ironisa la blonde

ils finirent le déjeuner en papotant pour en savoir plus sur chloé : elle était une sang mélé, elle venait de déménager de France où elle avait été à beauxbatôn, James demanda ce que c'était et Lily lui répondit qu'au lieu de faire des blagues et courir après les filles il aurait pu s'informer car c'était l'ecolé de sorcellerie de France, il lui avait répondu que lui ne passait pas sa vie dans les livres ! )

Dagmara se leva et Amos diggory aussi

            - on se retrouve plus tard les filles, vers 3 heures au trois balais, et Chloé, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, t'es une chic fille !

Sur ce elle partit rejoindre Amos et ils sortirent de la grande salle en direction de pré au lard

Sirius était bouche bée , il demanda à Aurélia si Dagmara sortait avec Amos, mais Aurélia ne lui répondit pas, génée, un sentiment étrange de sourde colére, de frustration, de décéption s'empara du cœur de Sirius , il se renfrogna !

Tous les autres partirent en direction de pré au lard, ils se baladèrent allèrent à Zonko sous la pression de Sirius et James,passèrent par honeydukes où ils s'empiffrérent et remplirent leur poches, montrèrent la cabane hurlante à Chloé ravie,pourtant Rémus , Sirius , James et Peter était très mal à l'aise. Et ce fut l'heure d'aller au trois balais.Ils commandèrent une biéreaubeurre chacun et Chloé en découvrit la saveur qu'elle apprécia particuliérement. Aux alentours de 3 heures Dagmara arriva, se prit une bièreaubeurre, s'assit à la table et s'enquit de leur début d'après midi.

Lily raconta comme quoi Rémus et Aurélia sont indécollable comme si un sort de glue perpétuelle s'était abattue sur eux, les conscernés rougirent !

Et raconta aussi comment James avait failli mourir en glissant dans une flaque de boue.

Ensuite ils parlérent des nouvelles sucreries de honeydukes, les vodkapic, les maouwbonbon, les langue-en-feu…

Chloé rigola aussi car Sirus et James avait testé sur leur nouveaux achats de zonko sur des brebis effarouchées comme elle les a appelé , plusieur s'était retrouvés avec une choucroute sur la tête, d'autres avec une queue de cheval et repartirent en faisant patacloppataclop, un autre se faisait poursuivre par quelque chose ressemblant à un faisan peint en rouge pétard, d'ailleurs les pétard du dr flibuste avaient fait des ravages parmi la population tout au long du chemin !

Aurélia rajouta que même Lily avait rigolait et celle ci répondit un Ben quoi !

            - mais toi raconte nous ton aprem , la voix glaciale de Sirius fendit l'air, Dagmara leva la tête vers lui et son estomac se noua, il la regardait d'un regard noir et méprisant, elle en fut peinée pour une quelconque raison obscure.

            - rien d'intérréssant !

- pourtant tu avait l'air tout excitée en partant avec Diggory !

            - de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !!

            - c'est vrai qui voudrait savoir ce que fait une fille aussi minable que toi et qui ne fait jamais rien d'intérréssant , pauvre diggory il devait pas savoir ça avant de t'inviter à pré au lard, il a dû être déçu, m'enfin dés qu'il arrivera à coucher avec toi il te larguera et tu te retrouveras comme une pauvre idiote !

point de vue de Dagmara

Je m'était figée rien qu'au son de sa voix, j'avais senti que ça allait me faire mal, ce qu'il avait à me dire et je m'était inconsciemment recroquevillée, il venait de me crucifier. Mais je ne disais rien ,je m'étais juste levée une larme solitaire coulant le long de ma joue, je ne lui hurlai même pas dessus, je partis lentement simplement !

Point de vue de Sirius

Lui faire du mal , de la peine, c'était la seule envie qui me tenaillait depuis midi , je voulais la faire souffrir , je ne savais pas pourquoi , mais souffrir juste pour la faire souffrir , je lui ai donc dis des choses affreuses, les unes plus que les autres, je ne me contrôlais plus, elle n'avais rien fait pour m'empécher de continuer et ça me stimuler la voir là… recroquevillée sur son siége, subissant simplement mais elle se leva et je la vis  , cette chose , pure et simple, coulant le long d'une joue pâle, une si simple chose reflétant toute la souffrance endurée, une chose si petite me faisant autant culpabiliser pour la première fois de ma vie, une simple larme. Je ne disais rien me rendant compte de mon attitude en ayant honte , je voulais dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge noué,et elle disparut de mon champ de vision

            - T'es odieux Sirius pourquoi t'as fait ça !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Lily

            - C'est dégueulasse, tu l'insultes alors qu'elle ne t'as rien fait ???? enchaina Aurélia 

             - Je ne te connais pas Sirius mais t'avais l'air d'un type cool, mais là tu me dégoùtes.

            - je ne voulais pas c'est sorti tout seul !!!!

Rémus et James le regardaient d'un air de reproche alors que les 3 filles sortaient à la recherche de leur amie.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un temps 

            - Ecoutes Sirii, tu iras t'excuser et tout ira bien finalement c'était sur le coup de la colère !

            - mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça , pourquoi ?

            - le cœur à ses raisons que la raison n'a pas !

            - merci Rémus, j'ai tout compris !!! ironisa Sirius, bon parlons d'autres choses, comment vous avez trouvé la soirée ? toi Rémus je sais que tu as adoré mais toi James , on en a finalement pas reparlé.

            - ben je m'en souviens pas trop après le firewhisky et la vodkatornado !

            - en tout cas tu étais en charmante compagnie, le matin même !! lança rémus innocemment (futé Rémus !)

            - quoi ????????? QUI ?????????

Rémus partit en courant dehors suivit de James et de Sirius tout deux avides de savoir !

The end 

bon voilà les résultat de notre petites fêtes dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me reviewant !

place aux réponse des reviews précédentes !!!

Léna : merci beaucoup pour cette revew qui flashe donc j'éspére que la suite est à la hauteur de tes éspérances et bonne année 2004 désolé pour le retard aussi ( je vais prendre un abonnement je le crains ) bisous

Arwen101 : je ne dirai qu'une seule chose vive le firewhisky et surtout merci pour ta review j'éspére que la disposition des « couples » pour dormir t'as plu !! et désolé pour mon retard !!! mais mercite beaucoup pour ta review !! bizzzz

Aurélie1 : Bonsour msieur pattel mercitation pour ta review vivement que t'ai la robe de soirée de bobby le tailleur porcelaineur pour defiler rue saint rome, sinon Rémus et Aurélia, toujours raisonnable !!!!! tu me connais je ne fairai rien dépassant les limites de + l'infini !!!

Bisous 

Chlomette : merci pour ta review et tes compliments et oui ça doit te rappeler des choses j'hesité a mettre u nouveau perso appelé frangipane masi bon , modérons nos élan, mais pas nos rennes hihihihi je suis drôle !!!! lol bon sinon oy opy les ionpipas and bisousmaouw à chloé le pd !!!

MAIS DON'T FORGET !!!!!                        REVIEWsssssssssssssssss


	8. la météo sorcéllienne prévoit un cyclone

Koukou bon ben me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre tout aussi passionnant je l'éspére alors donnez moi votre avis , svp , en me reviewant !!! bisous

Bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre 8 : la météo sorcéllienne prévoit un cyclone (oui le titre est bizarre je sais)

Elle marchait seule, jusqu'à ce que 3 personnes se jettent littéralement sur elle !

            - Allez daguidounette, tout ce qu'il a dit était faux et tu le sais alors laisse le dire des bétises et ne t'en préoccupes pas, dit gentiment Lily

            - Je sais Lily, mais j'aimerais comprendre, enfin tant pis bon on devait pas aller chez madame guipure ??? finit elle retrouvant sa bonne humeur (« oui pourquoi Sirius, tu va devoir me l'expliquer ! un jour…..») allez chlochlo, et Auré and Lilou il est temps de penser au bal et à nos futur cavalier, éspérons !

les 4 filles se dirigérent vers le joli magasin de robes pour sorciéres et pour la première fois pour toutes les 4, pénétrèrent par la porte en bois de rose, l'ambiance du magasin était chaleureuse des fragances de rose se faisaient sentir prés des magnifiques vases et pourtant pas de fleurs dedans ! 

            - Aurélia chuchota : « ce sont des fleurs invisibles, elle n'apparaissent que quand elle le veulent ou que quand leur propriétaire le désire , elles sont éternelles et blanches tels les neiges du mont Everest ! bien qu'elles soient invisibles leur parfum encensent le lieu où elles se trouvent il est plus intense que celui des roses normales !!!!! On les appellent les Maraviliossas.

Elles regardaient le vase et une faible lumiére apparut, suivit par un bouquet magnifique de roses plus que blanches, de sublimes roses avec de nombreuses pétales et leur cœur était rouge comme le sang et semblait former un sourire les invitant à pénétrer davantage dans la jolie boutique,et une vendeuse apparut le sourire aux lèvres de derrière un lourd rideau de velours blanc-rosé !

            - Bonjour mesdemoiselles, désirez vous être conseillé dans vos choix ?

            - Bonjour !!!! firent les 4 en cœur, Lily parla « oui si cela ne vous embéte pas, car nous ne nous connaissons pas trop en robes »

- Oh je vois !! venez suivez moi ! les filles s'éxécutèrent la suivant dans une allée où maintes robes reposaient,ou plutôt se trouvaient, suspendue magiquement dans les airs tels des fantômes enchantées aux milles et une couleurs chatoyantes, Lily aurait juré les entendre chuchoter entres elles, la vendeuse s'arrêta : 

            - Toi, la jolie rousse, elle sursauta, approche toi ! elle s'éxécuta, je pense que le vert devrait t'aller à ravir et mettre tes yeux en valeur avec peut être quelques touches de couleur feu !

elle pointa sa baguette magique vers une robe, celle-ci descendit lentement, céremonieusement et s'arréta devant la vendeuse aussi légérement qu'une plume. La vendeuse la tendit à Lily qui fila vers une rangée de cabines d'essayage.

            - Toi la charmante brune aux cheveux court, viens par là, celle-ci devrait te sied à merveille, le noir donnera une couleur satinée à ta peau. Aurélia prit la robe et suivit le même chemin que Lily.

            - ensuite…………..elle fit quelques pas…… toi la mignonne brunette aux cheveux bouclés, viens ! Chloé s'avança et reçu une robe aux couleur beige rosé ! elle prit le même chemin que ses 2 nouvelles amies

            - et pour finir toi, l'extravagante blonde, Dagmara s'approcha et dans ses mains vint se loger une stupéfiante robe couleur or et blanc.

Elle alla aux cabines.

Quelques temps plus tard, elles sortirent toutes en même temps au chiffre 3.

La vendeuse les regarda d'un œil critique puis sourit et dit : 

            - vos cavaliers vont être à vos pieds ! et pas que vos cavaliers, elle sourit

            - personnellement je ne sais pas si j'en ai un, confessa Dagmara

            - moi non plus, avoua Lily

            - je ne peux pas me vanter d'en avoir moi-même, dit Chloé

            - bah, moi je l'ai eu in extremis les filles, vous en aurait un dés qu'on rentrera à Poudlard

            - je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi gentilles et jolies filles mais en plus de ça sans cavaliers, dieux que vous êtes spéciales, vous pourriez en avoir beaucoup à vos pied, mais non enfin chaque chose en son temps , venez on va regarder les accessoires, bijoux et chaussures tout le tralalala!

Elles sortirent une heure après, avec une amie supplémentaire à leur compte.

Ailleurs 

- Réééééééééééééémuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, non de dieux qu'est ce que tu sais que je sais que je ne sais pas sachant que je ne sais rien à propos de la soirée,kof kof , James, essouflé de crier, pourchassait toujours Rémus celui ci riait aux éclats et faisait : "tralalalalère , j'y gagne quoi d'abord ??"

            - le droit à la vie!!!!!!

Sirius avait abandonné la partie, ne gagnant rien à la chasse, de plus James s'empresserait de tout lui raconter.

De loin il aperçut les 4 filles sortant de la boutique de robes et il se surpris à se demander avec qui elles iraient !

" Aurélia forcément avec Rémus, mais les 3 autres je n'en ai aucune idée, Dagmara finira sûrement avec Diggory " il eu un rictus méprisant comme seul un Black peut le faire!

" pourquoi je pense comme ça" son regard fut détourné par un groupe de jeunes filles à qui il fit un de ses célébres sourires en coin et se marra quand il entendit les filles glousser puis se chamailler pour savoir à qui il avait fait ce sourire!

Il rentra à la salle commune et trouva James refléchissant sur le fauteuil, seul,

- hé ben mon pote, what's the problemo???

            - ben je ne sais toujours pas qui a dormi, sinon plus avec moi ??

            - arf mystére et suspense et boule de maouw, je te propose un jeu, le Rémus quizz?

            - c'est à dire?

            - raisonnons comme Rémus dans ces cas là!!

Ils se mirent de dos chacun réfléchissant 

"Bon Dagmara était avec moi(pensée de Sirius)/dans le dortoir des filles avec Sirius 'pensée de James), Aurélia dans les bras de Rémus ,Chloé n'était pas là, donc nécéssairement à moins que changement intempestif ça doit être Lily!"

Sirius se retourna vers un James sidéré, et rigola , 

            - Oy, oy mon pote, t'as pas choisi la plus commode!!!

Sirius monta les escalier, hilare et épuisé de la journée! Il trouva Rémus et s'empressa d'avoir les détails!

James était résté dans la salle commune, il entendit un grincement, releva la tête, et fut cloué sur la place, (du moins s'il le pouvait encore sachant qu'il était dans un fauteuil)

Lily Evans descendait du dortoir, elle portait un joli pantalon noir à pli et un pull beige, il remarqua qu'elle était particuliérement joli même lorqu'elle lui crié dessus pour ses blagues!

Elle releva la tête, le regarda étonné et dit :

            - Oh salut, t'es pas avec les autres ???

            - Bah non, mais toi non plus !!!

            - Elles vont descendre, elles se préparent pour le dîner!

            - Ah oui c'est vrai elles doivent se faire belles pour leurs princes charmants respectifs !

            - Je pense aussi !

Un silence génant s'installa

            - Au fait t'as bien fini la soirée, se risqua James 

            - Euh oui, je suppose oui, Lily avait rougi légérement mais suffisament pour que James s'en aperçoivent,

            - Euh Lily est ce que tu …… commença James mais Peter debarqua en hurlant "j'ai faim" et attrapa James par le bras et l'emmena par le portrait de la grosse dame peu de temps suivirent Rémus et Sirius ##( taradada quoi qu'est ce James allait dire a Lily internationale?? Mystére)##

Lily était perdue dans ses pensées après que James soit parti!

"Rémus, petit copain d'Aurélia , ils vont bien ensemble mais quelque chose me dit que ça va pas durer éternellement!! Ah et Sirius bourreau des cœurs que tu es, pourtant t'accorde de l'importance à mon amie la folle blondasse"

Lily rigola.

" si elle savait d'ailleurs que je pense ça elle me ferait un crêpage de chignon à la hauteur de sa connerie, enfin je crois que Sirius et elle vont pas si mal ensemble même avec des égos aussi ennormissime que les leurs il vont pas se l'avouer de suite, laissons le temps au temps , puis y a Peter, le grassouillet, c'est horrible comment il adore manger, au point de le hurler et d'embarquer James en furie tel Obélix, en parlant de James, lui, que dois je en penser , certes il est pas mal voir canon mais il est tellement vaniteux, et surtout il adore par desus tout se faire remarquer le genre de gars insupportable, mon dieu s'il apprenait que j'ai fini dans son lit, en tout innocence bien sur, mais ça serai fini de moi ! bon ne pensons plus à ça au risque d'une crise cardiaque, ah tiens elle se décident, enfin!!!!!!!

            - Ben c'est pas trop tôt, je me préparais déjà moralement à jeûner!

            - gna gna gna, avoue que t'es jalouse!!!

            - quoi ???

            - rien rien allons manger 

Lily les suivit protestant qu'elle n'était en rien jalouse !!!!

Elles arrivèrent à la grande salle, Lily,Chloé et Aurélia partirent en direction de la table griffondor, plus précisement les maraudeurs et Dagmara chemina vers la table des poufsouffles, plus précisément vers Amos et ses amis!

Lily se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius celui-ci avait vu la scéne mais ne dit rien et se contenta de manger, le regard de Lily dériva vers le voisin de Sirius, James, toute la journée durant elle avait réfléchis à comment se sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante, du coup toute la journée elle avait eu James en tête mais aussi James en boxer, "ça y est ça recommence, Lily, arrétes de penser à lui de cette façon, c'est un enfoiré" ," un enfoiré avec de chouette abdo et pectoraux ", non arrêtes grrrrrr "," en plus ptit boxer moulant mmmm j'aime beaucoup," heyyyyy non, toi mon subconscient tu calmes tes pulsions!!!! "," Ah non désolé j'apprécie les jolie chose !!! "," noooooooooon mon dieu je deviens skyzo…"

Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait gardé le regard sur James et avait rougi en se rendant compte de ses pensées! Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que James remarque son regard

            - Ow Lily jolie, arréte de me dévorer si avidement du regard, je sais que je suis sublime mais cela ne te maintiendra pas en vie alors mange ma Lily flower !!!

Elle rougit violemment, une veine pulsant à sa tempe,

            - tu apprendras Potter, que j'étais perdu dans mes pensée et que je te regardais d'un regard absolument vide, de plus tu as la grosse tête de pouvoir croire que tu es sublime et je n'ai aucunement succombé à ton charme, et que si y en a un, il est ecrasé sous le poids de ta vanité et ton orgeuil ainsi que ton narcissisme et de plus tu viens de me dégouter de manger et en dernier je ne suis pas ta Lily que ce soit jolie ou flower alors merdeuuuuu!

Elle se leva et partit!

James se retourna vers ses amis et dit : 

            - Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ??? qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez elle ???

            - Je crois que sa pensée exact est " James tu es vaniteux et prétentieux", je crois que j'ai assez bien résumé n'est ce pas Aurélia?!?

            - malheureusement James, je dois accorder à Sirius mon entiére approbation ! pour une fois ("hééééééééééé")

James eu pour seule réaction : "humpffff"

Ils finirent de manger en papotant, les maraudeurs mettaient au point une nouvelle blague et riaient, Aurélia et Chloé avec eux !

Ils virent Dagmara prendre le même chemin que Lily, ensuite les maraudeurs, Chloé et Aurélia firent de même.

La salle commune était remplie, les éléves faisaient leur travail pour le lendemain, dur début de semaine, Aurélia et Chloé aperçurent Lily et Dagmara riant aux larmes, devant leur devoir de potions.

            - Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle dans un devoir de potions ??? couina Peter, bouleversé par cette idée.

            - Avec mon ouïe hypra performante de cyber wonder woman, je peux te dire que la chose qui les fait rire c'est de s'imaginer le professeur barbechauve en bikini !!! dit Chloé le plus sérieusement du monde

les maraudeurs : " BEUH, pas après manger Chloé c'est dangeureux "

mais Aurélia semblait suivre le jeu de Chloé : " je pense que le bikini string doit mettre en valeur ses joli petites fesses osseuses ( "baaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" des maraudeurs) et sa pilosité des plus harmonieuse avec son teint cireux, mmmmmmmmm z'aime !!!"

"tap tap tap" : Peter courant aux toilettes le teint verdâtre

            - Rassures moi ce n'est pas le genre de type que t'aime bien , car sinon qu'est ce que nous faisons ensemble ??

Elle regarda Rémus, en faisant semblant d'être offusquée, puis sourit et l'embrassa, ils montérent aux dortoirs

Sirius commenta à l'oreille de James " pas très catholique tout ça ", avant que tout les 2 ne suivent Chloé en partance pour la table qu'occupaient Dag et Lils

            -Alors les fifilles on rigole alors que ça devrait bosser, tss tss la jeunesse !!!

            - Bah, on a bien le droit de rigoler, contrairement aux fausses idées de certains nous ne sommes pas des bucheuses sans humour et ne pensant qu'aux études !!! dit Lily en appuyant son regard sur James.

            - mais Lily-poooo, je n'ai jamais pensé ça !!! dit James dans un charmant sourire

            - tu t'es senti visé Potter

            - Oh non vous allez pas recommencé, vous deux !! s'écria Chloé agacé, y en a marre de vos disputes à 2 mornilles !!!

Lily,elle, était complétement desarçonnée, une vision s'imposait dans sa tête, celle de James en boxer, torse nu," mon dieu il est bien foutu"……."non arrête pense pas à ça"………"mais mince je suis une fille, je suis pas insensible à son physique de dieu vivant…………………………." noooooooooonnnnnnnn, mon dieu je deviens folle, j'entends des voix"……mais non! mais non! , je suis juste ta partie sentimental, sensible de ton cerveau, tu vois c'est moi qui ressent tout tes trucs, que ce soit passion sauvage ou amour romantique, ou la haine ce genre de truc quoi !!!!!!!"…….."mon dieu, je m'en vais je vais aller dormir, viiiite!!"

            - Ouais bon puisqu'on se fait squatter, moi je vais dans le dortoir !!! 

            - ç'est ça continue à bosser Evans tu deviendra plus aigrie remarque cela te changeras pas beaucoup!!

Lily se retourna, lui lança un regard noir mais ne trouvant rien à dire partit en marmonnant que Potter était un stupide gosse, gamin, prétentieux et nul ! bien que super bien foutu lui rappela sa petite voix " oh toi tu te tais perverse", et Lily pria "pourvu qu'elle soit pas skizo !!!"

Sirius et James et Chloé s'installèrent dans les fauteuils restants autour de Dagmara

            - Alors ma dooguie, ça bosse dur???, dit Chloé à l'addresse de Dagmara

            - mouais pas trop, dit celle ci en regardant Chloé en souriant aimablement, ça me lourde méchamment la potion!

            - hey dooguie ça fait chien, tu irai bien avec Sirius, tu sais Dag

celle-ci leva des yeux eberluées vers James, qui lui souriait innocemment et se levait pour aller à son dortoir, Chloé rigolait silencieusement, Dagmara croisa le regard de Sirius et rougit puis se leva!

Chloé arrêta de rire

            - Dagounette le prends pas mal!!!

            -non, c'est pas ça, je suis obligée de faire quelques recherches pour m'aider, on se retrouve ce soir !

elle partit en courant presque,les livres et le parchemin serré contre sa poitrine 

James lui monta au dortoirs, prétextant un coup de fatigue!

            - elle me detéste n'est ce pas , demanda Sirius, un brin de décéption dans la voix

            - ben disons que ce qui s'est passé à pré au lard a du lui rester au travers de la gorge, va falloir que tu lui fasse des excuses et elles seront justifié tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais du lui dire tout ça, pourquoi d'ailleurs t'as fais ça?

            - je ne sais pas, elle n'avait pas à nous laisser comme ça alors qu'on était parti tous ensemble à pré au lard !!!en plus j'étais enervé ça m'a pas arrangé

            - est ce la seule raison , pour lui dire des atrocités pareilles ?

            - oui, bon je dois y aller, dit Sirius géné et exaspére et il partit par le portrait de la grosse dame, il voulait se changer les idée et pour ça il avait sa petite idée, il allait faire comme toujours !

Chloé venait de se retrouver, seule dégoutée, quand quelqu'un de la salle l'aborda

            - hey salut, t'es la nouvelle, moi c'est Tran Taï, euh je suis vietnamien d'origine!!!

            - enchanté moi c'est Chloé Carlate, t'es avec nous en classe non ???

            - ouais tout a fait , c'est ça !! toi tu t'es faites adopté par les maraudeurs et les filles les plus au top niveau de la classe, t'es une privilégié!!!

Chloé rigola. Ils parlérent ainsi pendant environ une heures de tout et de rien, de l'hiver,des blagues des maraudeurs, des devoirs,des blagues des maraudeurs, des têtes des professeurs….jusqu'à ce que vienne le sujet piquant du bal !!!

            - au fait en parlant du bal, t'as un cavalier ?

            -euh non, j'ai pas eu le temps, d'en trouver un avoua Chloé visiblement génée

            - moi non plus, j'ai pas de cavaliére!!! ………..moment de silence……….si ça te dit et si tu le veux bien, on peux y aller ensemble parce que le peu que je connais de toi me plaît beaucoup et j'aimerais en connaître encore davantage???

            - Oh!!! Visiblement surprise Chloé ne put empecher son rougissement , mais " ce sera avec un grand plaisir", finit elle par dire dans un grand sourire!

Ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard, et Chloé monta dans le dortoir pour trouver une Lily à moitié enfoncée dans son coussin !!!

            - Oh Lily, qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Lily tu va bien??? Lily réponds

La conscernée leva la tête et Chloé put voir des sillons de larmes ainsi que les yeux rougis de la rousse!

            - Chtite Lily, qu'est ce qui ne va pa? C'est James!!!

            - Mais pourquoi, tout le monde crois que c'est lui à la fin c'est lourd , s'écria Lily

            - Pardon, je pensais que c'était lui…

            - oui !!

            - Quoi oui ?

            - Oui, c'est à cause de lui , je sais, je sais, c'est pas malin mais ce type me mets hors de moi avec ces airs prétentieux, ces airs supérieurs…..et c'est pire depuis la soirée !

            - calme toi !! Pourquoi est ce pire ???

Lily, après un moment d'hésitation, se surprit à raconter tout l'histoire à Chloé !!!

Et conclut par: "imagine toi si il arrivais à le saivoir, s'en ai finit de moi, Aurélia et Rémus le savent mais si jamais ils lui disent je suis foutue, le peu de bonne réputation que j'ai disparaitra comme neige au soleil!!"

            - mais vous avez…….???

            - non , non enfin je ne pense pas , j'étais habillée, oh mon dieu non , non , je n'ai pas pu, c'est totalement inconcevable!!! Elle fondit en larmes

            - Lily, Lily, calme toi, si tu étais habillé cela veut dire que non, de toute façon d'après ce qu'Aurélia m'en a raconté vous étiez beaucoup trop inconscient pour faire quoique ce soit, tu as simplement dormi avec lui!!!!

            - c'est deja trop !!

            - Allez Lily, te fais pas de mauvais sang, en plus comment veux tu qu'il le sache, il était plein comme une barrique!!! Et puis Rémus et Aurélia ne diront rien, je pense pas !! et moi je serait couat comme une tombe!!! Donc rien à craindre à priori!

            - merci Chloé c'est sympa de ta part de me réconforter, va falloir que j'en parle avec Dagmara, car si elle est toute seule à ne pas savoir et qu'elle l'apprenne elle va péter un câble !!! quel heure il est?? 20h elle va pas tarder à revenir si elle est a la bibliothéque comme t'as dit!!

Elle faisait son chemin le long des couloirs assombris, quand un hiboux toqua à la fenétre, surprise, elle lui ouvrit, prit le lettre, la lut!

_Dieuzaïde_

_Tu seras mienne comme convenue à nos naissances, n'essaye pas de fuir, joli Dagmara je te retrouverais ou que tu te cache même dans les bras de Black, ou Diggory , tu n'as pas le choix rappelle toi ça , **tu n'as pas le choix** , ton destin est scellé, tu seras mienne et sienne !!!!_

_L.M._

Elle se laissa choir, le long du mur, c'est vrai elle n'avait pas le choix, mais la mort serait plus douce que ce choix là, à moins d'un miracle!!

            - Cousin, ou es tu???, quand j'ai besoin de toi ??? elle soupira et se leva pour poursuivre son chemin les livres sur le côté.

La lettre brula dans ses mains sans la bruler etsans qu'un mots ne fusse prononcé de la part de la jeune fille!

Elle entendit des gloussement, provenant d'une classe vide, elle s'approcha et regarda par la porte entrouverte, sa curiosité piqué au vif!!

Mauvaise idée,

Elle eu un léger hoquet de surprise, puis la surprise se mua en colére, "allons donc Black, tu n'as que ça à faire, tu me gueules dessus parce que je flirte mais toi aussi tu le fait encore plus, tu es pathétique"

Elle partit rapidement, enervée, mais peu à peu la tristesse l'envahit, " c'est vrai qu'il avait été méchant à pré au lard mais elle le trouvait gentils néanmoins, surtout avec les griffondors, malgré la façade de Don Juan qu'il montrait à tous, elle sentait une sensibilité véritable mais cachée, elle ne voyait pas Black comme un don juan farceur et drôle et beau, certes elle le trouvais particuliérement à son goût mais elle l'aimait bien aussi en tant que personne à caractére!!! Quoi ?? qu'avait elle dit ??? l'aimait bien ??? "je dois être extrémement fatiguée" et elle se dépécha de rentrer!!!

Elle rentra dans la salle commune, où elle trouva Aurélia et Rémus, enlacés

            - Et bien doogui…

            - rooooooo, pas ce surnom,Ô nom de merlin !

            - bon bon mais pourquoi ???

            - longue histoire, bon je monte me coucher, bisous bonne nuit vous deux !

            - bye, bonne nuit, fais de bô réves

            - pareil !!!

elle monta les escaliers, à ce moment le portrait pivota et laissa place à Sirius, elle se dépécha de finir son ascension

Sirius vit Dagmara en haut des escaliers , il vit qu'elle l'avait vu mais il vit surtout qu'elle se dépécha de monter, et comprit que dorénavant elle l'éviterait.

"c'est légitime" mais néanmoins il ressentait ce léger pincement au cœur, dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Il dit bonne nuit à nos deux tourteuraux et monta aussi se coucher en regardant la porte du dortoir des filles.

Aurélia et Rémus partirent, un peu plus tard, se coucher sachant qu'il était déjà 11h du soir!!!

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit !!! 

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce qui s'était passé vendredi lui trituré l'esprit, si jamais tout le monde le savait c'était fini, plus de préféte en chef plus de réputation, plus d'amis filles car elles deviendraient toutes méchantes vu que c'était Lily, et non pas les autres, qui avait fini dans son lit !

"Mon dieu comment je vais gérer cette situation, dés que je le vois j'ai l'image de son corps à moitié nu, imprimé comme en fond d'écran, OH non ça recommence, bon c'est bon j'avoue, il est beau comme un dieu mais y a pas que le physique qui compte………oui bon d'un côté ça compte pour beaucoup mais………comment ça y a pas de mais ?????………hum hum dites le moi si je me trompe mais je suis en train de me parler à moi-même!!!………..d'accord SOS psy c'est où?

Un grincement dans les escaliers lui fit perdre le cours de ses idées, croyant que c'était le chat monstre de Dagmara, elle se retourna et se figea

            - Tu ne dors pas ? le murmure de James résonna comme un cri au vue du silence

            - si, si tu as une hallucination !!! je suis une projection astrale, répondit sarcastiquement Lily.

            - haha très drôle Evans, ça me ferai mal si j'avais des hallucinations mais surtout de toi !!!

            - j'ai pas le profil d'une bonne hallucination ? désolé Potter !!! mais dans tout les cas je suis une hallucination trop bien pour toi, du moins j'aimerai l'être car comme ça je ne serai pas véritablement là en ta présence !!

            - tu n'avait pas dis ça vendredi soir et la nuit ???

Ii une mouche avait était de passage on l'aurait entendue à des kilomètres

            - qu..qu…quoi ?? bégaya la rousse

James eu un sourire triomphant 

            - alors c'est vrai, on a couché ensemble ?!?

Elle bouillonait intérieurement en même temps qu'une grande panique l'assaillait

            - non , elle maitrisait encore le volume et l'intonation de sa voix, on a juste dormi, on était totalement over ##("kassedédi à aurélien" )## du coup on a plus su où dormir ni avec qui !!!

            - cela n'empeche Lily-jolie, que tu était pelotonné contre mon corps

Il s'était approché, il portait un tee shirt et 1 pantalon de toile, il tripotait une des méches de la rousse, qui d'ailleurs avait visiblement rougi

            - Oh allez pas de ça entre nous, voyons maintenant qu'on est intime, on peut parler de tout et de rien !!!

            - arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'étais inconsciente de ce que je faisais, si seulement j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais bu autant, tout est de ta faute tu m'as fait boire pour que je finisse dans ton lit, t'es un pervers en plus d'être prétentieux, elle avait pratiquement hurlé

            - Tais toi Evans !!!, je te signale qu'on est préfet, préféte en chef et que l'on se doit de respecter le reglement, crie le sur les toit tant qu'à faire comme ça tu pourras te faire renvoyer, toi qui prétends être si intelligente, tu es complètement débile

            - De tout façon qu'est ce que tu t'en préoccupes sachant que demain tu vas courir partout en prétendant avoir couché avec moi et ainsi me descendre auprés de tout le monde, tu n'es qu'un garçon orgueilleux et méchant !

            - la ferme!!! Tu pensais quoi, que j'allais le crier sur tout les toits, non non Evans , j'ai une bien meilleure idée, maintenant j'ai un moyen de pression!

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il voulait lui faire du chantage quel salaud!

            -j'ai rien à te donner Potter et pour ce qui est des devoirs tu as une facilité déconcertante et surement pas naturel pour les réussir

            - Oh que si ma chère Lily, la réussite est un chose innée chez moi!!

"et la connerie aussi?" marmonna une Lily renfrognée

            - je te demande pardon ?!?

            - non rien !

            - bon pour en revenir à nos dragons, je te disais donc que tu peux acheter mon silence!!!

            - je ne paierai pas une mornille!

            - qui te parles d'argent ??? non je me taierai si tu sors avec moi !

Pour la deuxiéme fois un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux

Lily n'en revenait pas ce mec était un fumier comment osait il??? "mon dieu je le détéste, je le hais"

            - Ecoutes moi bien Potter, je ne sais pas quel idée saugnenue t'est passsé par la tête mais je préférerai encore que tu le dises à tout le monde, plutôt que je sorte avec toi, je préférerai sortir avec le baron sanglant plutôt qu'avec toi !!!! sur ce je te souhaite une mauvaise nuit !

            - et moi je te souhaite une tréééééééés bonne nuit mais surtout rèves bien de moi !!! dit il avec un sourire éclatant

Lily se retourna et le massacra du regard tandis qu'il continuait de lui sourire et qu'il lui envoya un baiser de la main.

Elle partit énérvée se recoucher, déjà qu'elle arrivait pas à s'endormir, c'était le ponpon, demain toute l'école la huerait, les profs la renvoiraient de ce poste de préféte en chef dont elle et ses parents était si fière !!! pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue comment ces six derniéres années!!! NON, il a fallu que Potter s'en méle, cette année était radicalement différente! Et pas en mieux elle le craignait !

Alors qu'elle était monté, James était resté dans la salle et l'avait suivit du regard !

            - Ma belle Lily, sache qu'un Potter est toujours tétû et ça c'est une qualité, tu sortiras avec moi, tu verras…

Il se retourna, monta les escaliers, entra dans le dortoir!!!

Quelques minutes après, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, les escaliers grincérent, un reniflement se fit entendre et enfin le portrait de la grosse dame pivota…………………………

Mais PERSONNE en vue !

The end

Bon voilà ce chap est un peu plus court mais je voulais m'arréter sur ce petit passage, je me réexcuse du retard de ce chap; mais enfin bon mieux vaut tard que jamais !!!

Donc laissez moi une petite review pleazzzzzzzze, pour me dire ce que vous en penser !!!

Soooooooo réponse aux revieweurs : 

Arwen101 : j'adore ton revéil le matin , tu est très douée pour le bruitage faux fonder un club (lo) , sinon je suis super ravie que la répartition des gens dans le chap 7 t'es plu, et oui dear lily a détaillé James d'ailleurs elle en a été obsédé comme le chap 8 nous le montre !!! ces jeunes !!! j'éspére que ce chap te plaira autant que le 7!!!

NielsiNielsen : vla ma suite pour ll vieux con le moins con , t'as vu pas de scéne trop olé olé donc pas de baffes donnant donnant !!! bon arréte ton œil émotif pour que tu puisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et ainsi me reviewatationner (lol) en gros c'est une 8éme chapitisation et j'attends ton avis expert, merci pour tes complimets!!!

Aurélie1 : mes respect m'dame la lectureuse, alors alors merci tout d'abord pour cet avis objectif si subjectif hein (lol) donc oui en effet dag s'en mange plein la tête a la fin , mais il faut de l'émotion , de l'action donc je me lance dans l'approfondisement des persos (où est la lampe de spéléo et la corde, j'étais sur de l'avoir laissé la ??) donc je continue sous ta demande expressément expréte et voici preuve de bientodalise !!

Aurélien : vive nos soirées arrosée ou pas ! mais on n'en ai pas arrivé jusque là, mon esprit tortueux joue des tours encore est toujours car c'est un troubadours et là ça devient lourd donc ça suffite bon !!!

Bon pour le vomi c'est négociable mais un peu de maitrize que diantre donc merci pour ta review

A tsaw bonsoir !

Dragonise : voilà j'ai pas la panne de l'écrivain, j'espére que ça arrivera pas de sitôt mais pour le moment mon espit regorge d'idée farfelue donc dans l'immédiat pas de panne en prévision J sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'éspére que cette suite t'a plu !!

Chlomette : le film est prévu, no panic, ne pas s'affole donc voilà un new chapitre qui te plaira ( y a intérêt lol) bon sinon je suis pas ecriventeuse en herbe mais je suis ecriventeuse en gazon (hu hu hu humour pourri ouèèèè), les voies off c'est bien , c'est génial, et en revoila allez merci pour ta review !!!

BISOUS à TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And REVIEWS……. en bas la……. Non……….. un peu plus………… voilà !!! clique et laisse le message après le bip sonore…….youps y'en apas mais laisse un message quand méme J

BYE !


	9. de rebondissements en rebondissements

Et ben me revoilà, bon j'avoue un peu en retard mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie et la patience est une vertu lol ! Bon ben trêve de bavardage car je n'ai point de choses à vous dire super importante !!!!

A moins que si : je dirais simplement BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 9 : de rebondissements en rebondissements :

__

Elle entra dans la grande salle, tout le monde se leva, la pointa du doigt et se moqua d'elle, scandant : " Evans n'est pas une sainte nitouche, car en vérité facilement elle couche, une petite soirée et hop James Potter a pu en profitée !!!

Le professeur Mcgonagall s'approcha d'elle lui arracha l'insigne de préfete en chef en ayant un rictus et un reniflement méprisant !!

Ensuite le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et dit : vous n'êtes pas digne de rester à Poudlard !

- Mais je……nooonnn……ce n'est pas vrai…Monsieur le directeur croyait moi…Monsieur...

Mais ils s'éloignaient déjà, tous.

A ce moment James Potter entrait, ovationné par les élèves comme le gars qui a réussi à décoincer Lily Evans préfete en chef et parmi ses admirateurs et admiratrices, Dagmara, Chloé et Aurélia souriaient à James et jetaient des regards noirs et éloquents à Lily

" Non pas vous…pensa-t-elle…Pas vous mes amies……... noooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!"

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans son lit, bien que trempée, elle était au moins au calme, ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar !!! Ses amies dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seconde que tout le monde la renierait ??? C'est absurde…enfin elle l'espérait…c'était tout simplement de la paranoïa.

Il était encore tôt, environ 8h du matin, elle ne pouvait pas se lever, elle se recoucha et garda les yeux ouverts, ses sens étaient aux aguets, depuis ce jour, ce jour là de cinquième année, ce jour qui était un tournant de sa vie et l'apogée de ses pouvoirs ainsi que la naissance d'une nouvelle liberté, la possibilité de passer inaperçue ou presque, et bien depuis ce jour son autre personnalité ou plutôt les mots exacts seraient la chose qui était enfouis au plus profonds de son être avait brusquement surgie et depuis ce jour toutes les nuits ses sens la maintenait en demi-sommeil, à l'affût du moindre signe de danger ! 

Mais ce n'était qu'un maigre inconvénients pour tant d'avantages !

Et puis elle connaissait des contraintes plus dures celles par exemple de son anormalité… Non plutôt de ce don que la nature lui avait octroyé comme disait souvent Dumbledore. Enfin lui il n'a pas à supporter ce poids, rentrer fourbu le soir d'entraînement, se sentir vidée de toute force ou au contraire avoir un trop plein ! 

Le fil de ses idées fut interrompu par un léger craquement.

Les escaliers sans doute.

Oh ! Mon dieu ! Elle pourrait jurer, voir même donner sa main à couper qu'il y aura du Serpentard flambé aux colorants et autres substances pour ce midi.

Enfin elle ne voulait pas se lever pour aller leur faire la morale de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'ils s'en fichaient de la morale ?!?

Elle vit Dagmara s'agiter dans son sommeil, quelque chose la tracassait, elle le savait, les meilleures amies sentent ce genre de choses, demain, elle se le promit, elle devrait lui tirer les vers du nez !

Toutes ces réflexions l'absorbaient à tel point que lorsque le réveil d'Aurélia, Lily fit un bond dans son lit et passa prés de la crise cardiaque !

Aurélia entreprit la lourde tache d'ouverture de l'œil, alors que Lily, plus réveillé que jamais, se leva, ouvrit les rideaux et les volets malgré les injures et les menaces de mort et fila aux douches.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle ressortait tandis que les 3 autres entraient.

Lily descendit à la salle commune, vide à 11h, tous les autres roupillaient sachant qu'on était dimanche.

Tous non, elle aurait du s'en douter.

- Bonjour Lily, fit Rémus, souriant

"Qu'est ce qu'il est fatigué ! " pensa-t-elle " sa condition ne l'aide pas"

Lily appris le secret de Rémus quelques années auparavant de la bouche de Dagmara, celle-ci étant la voisine de Rémus et très bonne amie.

- Hey salut Lils ! Enchaîna Sirius, en souriant largement !

- bonjour Lily jolie (celle-ci tressaillit à ce surnom), lança James, un grand sourire charmeur collé sur les lèvres.

- salut les gars répondit simplement Lily, alors vous avez prévu du serpent frit pour ce midi ? Demanda Lily on ne peut plus innocemment !

Et les maraudeurs d'une voix, on ne peut plus innocente : " nooooooon"

- J'espère car il y en a, parmi vous, qui ont des responsabilités et doivent les assumer ! Elle regarda intensément James, comme par exemple montrait le bon exemple en tant que préfet en chef !!!

Lily ne voulait pas trahir son appréhension face aux réactions de James concernant la soirée donc elle attaquait de front !

James lui avait depuis le début un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

- bah Lily, tu sais, je suis responsable et un préfet exemplaire !

- humpf, laisse moi rire !

- Ah ! Lily ! Ne juge pas avant de voir et d'expérimenter,

Pour Lily, cette conversation semblait plus ambiguë qu'autre chose ! Néanmoins Les autres maraudeurs ne semblaient pas au courant, leur avait-t-il dit et maintenant il prévoyait une blague pour l'humilier ?!?

Plein de question venait triturer l'esprit déjà emmêlé de Lily, mais ses amies vinrent, a moitié éveillée,

- Eh ben ! Lily chérie ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- t'est tombé du lit ? Tu t'es éjecté d'une façon !

- en quelque sorte !

elle ne dirent rien d'autre voyant que Lily ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet

Dagmara arriva, toujours à la bourre, flemmarde qu'elle était !!! Mais elle n'affichait pas le sourire joyeux du dimanche comme les autres l'avaient appelé !

Lily chuchota à l'intention d'Aurélia : "il va falloir qu'on lui parle, y'a quelque chose qui cloche ?"

-tu crois que ça à avoir avec Sirius !

- oui et non, pas seulement en tout cas !

- ouais, va falloir gérer ça !

- Bon c'est pas que j'ai faim mais on va manger ?!? proposa Chloé 

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit en route pour le déjeuner de midi, car les autres filles avaient fait la grasse matinée profitant du dimanche. Les maraudeurs étaient joyeux, des sourires de diables collés sur les lèvres, un regard pétillant de malice mais surtout un silence : tout les symptômes étaient réunis pour que :

- Hey ! Vous ! Z'avez fait une blague j'en suis sûr, fit Chloé pleine d'entrain !!!

- Chlochlo, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as mangé la mascotte de griffondor ou quoi ?

- hein ???

- bon pour les esprits moins poétiques que moi et plus terre à terre tel que vous, je me répète : Z'y va ta bouffé du lion ou quoi ?

Les maraudeurs et Aurélia et Chloé regardèrent Lily, étonnés ! 

Et Lily continuant sur sa lancée : 

- zyva arrêté de me relooké comme ça ou j'vous marave votre teuté à la sortie du collège !

Aurélia s'empressa de fourrer un morceau de pain dans la grande gueule de Lily, comme elle venait de dire, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la folie de Lily de sortir pas même un pain enchanté !

- chyva ! Ch'est quoi che bordel ???

Tout les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'ils levaient leurs serviettes pour se protéger des missiles pains de Lily !

Quoiqu'on puisse en dire, les maraudeurs et les filles avaient petit à petit noués une relation frôlant l'amitié.

Ils déjeunaient tous tranquillement entre les bécotage de Rémus et Aurélia, les silences bouffis ##(chtite chanson)## entre Dagmara et Sirius, les "grumph", "crunch", "miam" de Peter et les remarques acerbes entre James et Lily :

- Passe-moi le jus de citrouille.

- le mot magique !

- accio l…

-non non non, dit James en empoignant la flasque.

- s'il...te ….. plait ! Articula Lily avec un regard noir.

- à une condition : tu sors avec moi !

Lily se retourna et emprunta le jus de citrouille à une fille de poufsouffle et jeta par la même occasion un regard noir à James, tout sourire

__

Rooooo ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver kan il s'y met celui-lui, en plus il n'a rien dit aux autres étranges, ma couleur de peau et de cheveux était normale ce matin, donc il n'a pas fait de blague ! L'inconvénient c'est que monsieur me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui, il croit quoi ! Que je vais lui dire oui à cette enflure avec la tête aussi grosse qu'un œuf de dragon !!! Non mais ! Lily était dans ses pensées quand Dagmara se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpentard !

**__**

Point de vue de Dagmara

Elle en avait marre de cet harcèlement continu, il ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille !

Elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il y ait d'autres morts, ses parents avaient amplement suffit, ce Voldemort commençait à lui sortir par les oreilles ! 

Elle se leva donc et marcha vers son meilleur ennemi, se dirigeant donc vers la table des serpentards. Elle arriva à proximité de la tignasse blonde, qui leva les yeux gris acier vers elle.

- Tiens…tiens…que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? railla Malefoy

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ???

- pas ici

- je n'ai rien à cacher, mouaaaa !

Il commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Elle empoigna le col de sa robe et le leva, elle était plus petite mais s'en fichait 

- tu me fais chier, Malefoy, on en a parlé de cette histoire et jamais au grand jamais je ne me joindrais à ton groupe nommé je sais plus trop comment ! dit-elle baissant la voix de telle façon que seul Lucius puisse l'entendre

- Je te signale que tu n'as pas le choix, ma chère, ton tuteur, au passage ton oncle, s'est mis d'accord avec mes parents sur notre avenir commun, ils ont scellé leur décision par un pacte de sang, c'est irréversible. Toi et moi, on finira ensemble, mariés, et tu seras obligée de devenir mangemort !

- tu rêves Malefoy, jamais je ne finirai avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu me dégoûtes plus qu'autre chose, on verra si ce pacte est vraiment irréversible.

Sur ce elle partit, frustrée, énervée, accablée, tout se bousculé dans sa tête, était ce vrai qu'un pacte de sang ne peut être brisé ?!? Elle en aurait le cœur net

Elle se retourna pour lui lancer une dernière remarque acerbe, mais…

"POP"

A la place de Malefoy se trouvait un ornithorynque bleu à taches jaunes, elle regarda autour et tous les serpentard faisant partie du club de Malefoy avait étaient transformé. A la place de Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius, un âne vert à pois orange mâchouillait de la salade.

Il y avait aussi quelques poules aux couleurs criardes, des cochons rouge crachant de la fumée, des moufettes marron et or empestaient l'air alentour…

**__**

Fin du point de vue Dagmara

Dagmara éclata de rire devant le spectacle, qu'offraient tout les serpentards, elle se tenait les côtes et s'était adossée au mur pour ne pas tomber !

Le vacarme régnant dans la grande salle était pour le moins assourdissant entre les cris des animaux et les rires des griffondors, serdaigles et poufsouflles réunis.

Elle revint tant bien que mal à sa table, les joues rosies, l'œil brillant.

Les maraudeurs riait aux éclats, quand Monsieur Barbechauve, le directeur de serpentard et accessoirement le professeur de potion se leva et se dirigea vers les maraudeurs pointant un doigt accusateur !

- c'est vous, beugla-t-il, mais avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, il se retrouva transformé en une hyène de couleur kaki avec les pattes orange, la tête rouge et la queue jaune fluo, le tout formant un assemblage des plus détestables.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, en effet l'animal correspondait très bien à leur professeur.

Mc Gonagall se leva à son tour, les rires se calmèrent et les élèvent observaient leur professeur de métamorphose avec attention... rien ne changea en elle, pas l'ombre d'une moustache de belette ni même une queue de lapin. On entendit quelques soupirs de déception.

Mais le professeur ne se laissa pas démonter et fonça sur les maraudeurs, tel un aigle sur sa proie :

- Bravo, je vois que les maraudeurs ont encore fait des siennes, le sortilège dure combien de temps ?

- Professeur, Mais…Enfin ce n'est pas nous, Sirius arborait un visage surpris à la limite du choqué et un tantinet innocent avec cet air de chien battu qui lui était habituel.

Le professeur se tourna vers le directeur, celui-ci dit en prenant soin de vérifier si des oreilles de cocker ne lui avait pas poussé.

- Innocent tant que pas prouvé qu'ils sont coupables, c'est la loi et celle de Poudlard aussi, Minerva.

Mc Gonagall repartit et peu à peu les conversations reprirent dans la grande salle, parmi le braillement de l'âne, les piaillements des poules, le rire de la hyène, et le gouzygouzy de l'ornithorynque, tous étaient des cris de protestation.

##(Laissez tomber, je crois que je suis malade, et en plus je bloque sur les animaux ( sans déc', on avait pas remarqué, non pas la flagellation, milles excuse, chers lecteurs ) je mets n'importe quoi, vite une aspirine et une pilule bleue, bon je sais pas le bruit que fait un ornithorynque je précise ! Désolé de la chtite interruption)##

James aurait parié voir le directeur esquisser un sourire et le professeur Mc Gonagall en réprimer un.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Du côté des maraudeurs ceci expliquer qu'il avait fais cette blague avec un dérivé du polynectar

Et Sirius partit aussitôt dans un loooong discours sur la difficulté de se procurer des poils d'ornithorynque jusqu'à ce que James, au bout de sa patience ne lui colle un chou à la crème en pleine bouche !

Après ce joyeux déjeuner, Dagmara disparut à la bibliothèque sous le flot de livres déchaînés, Lily, Aurélia et Chloé partirent à leur salle commune à la recherche de leurs devoirs ## ( de la nouvelle star non ne me tapé pas, j'ai juste eu encore un éclair de folie hum !)##

Et les maraudeurs semblèrent s'être évanouis dans la nature et le froid régnant dehors par ce dimanche d'octobre où l'hiver commence à rattraper la nature.

**__**

A la bibliothèque

C'est quoi cette foutue histoire de pacte de sang ??? Dagmara était en train d'exaspérer Madame Gratt de son prénom Plume, la bibliothécaire, car Dagmara fouinait partout, avait amassé une quarantaine de livres sur la table qui menaçait déjà de s'effondrer sous le poids.

Finalement Dagmara s'assit et commença à feuilleter nonchalamment les livres à la recherche d'information. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent ses amies pour faire leur entrée. Elles s'assirent à la table de Dagmara et lui retirèrent le livre de sous ses yeux. Celle-ci releva la tête surprise de ce geste :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Aurélia s'offusqua : - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??? Tu oses nous demander ce qui ne va pas, non mais tu t'es vue ma cocote tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, c'est à toi à dire ce qui se passe ??

Dagmara resta sur le cul ! 

- Bah ! C'est quelques problèmes sans importances ?

- Ah ouais ! Et le fait d'aller trouver Malefoy à sa table pour lui parler est sans importance, en plus de le tirer par le col.

- J'avais quelques détails à régler…

- ça a quelque chose à avoir avec un pacte de sang ?

Dagmara blêmit, le peu qu'elle pouvait encore, Chloé retourna le livre qu'elle avait confisqué et on y vit le dessin d'un poignard de cérémonie et d'un poignet d'où s'écoulait du sang d'une fine coupure sur un parchemin.

- As-tu fais un pacte de sang avec Malefoy, demanda Lily dans un souffle

- Non bien sur que non !!! Ça ne va pas la tête, écoutaient ce n'est rien je saurais m'en sortir seule !

- DAGMARA, hurlèrent à l'unisson les 3 filles

- Non mais vous allez vous taire, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, vous êtes ici pour travailler sinon sortez !!! chuchota furieusement Madame Grat les toisant du regard

Elles se levèrent donc et prirent le chemin de la sortie, quand comme par magie, toutes les lumières du château s'éteignirent après avoir brûlées intensément pendant une seconde. Tout était noir, c'était déjà le soir elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et la nuit tombe vite en septembre.

Dagmara et Lily continuèrent à marcher essayant d'extirper leur baguette de cet entrelacs de robes quand Dagmara percuta quelqu'un, elle tomba.

Lily rigolait sachant que son amie était tombée mais une masse tomba sur elle en retour.

Dagmara ne put s'empêcher de commenter "rira bien qui rira la der.." Les mots se coincèrent dans la bouche quand les lumières se rallumèrent. Elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée face à ces prunelles sombres, elle se releva prestement et se sentit extrêmement embarrassée, elle se retourna vers Lily et sa mâchoire finit de se décrocher.

Sur le sol il y avait James sur Lily. Elle se débattait ferme mais le poids de James l'empêcher de se remettre sur pieds, lui profitait de la situation et poussa le bouchon jusqu'à réclamer un baiser et en essayant de lui voler devant son refus. Mais retournement de situation, Lily extirpa sa baguette au prix de grands efforts et : "Wingardium leviosa"

James se retrouva dans les airs et Lily pris tout son temps pour se relever et en même temps envoyer un sort qui fit changer la couleur de peau et de cheveux de James, les cheveux virèrent au rose et la peau au rouge.

- EVANS REDESCENDS MOI ET ENLEVES MOI CA !!!

- t'es très bien comme ça ! ricana la rousse

- T'inquiète, EVANS, comme dit ta copine, rira bien qui rira le dernier.

"finite incantatum" quelqu'un venait de lancer le sort pour faire redescendre James, c'était Dagmara

Lily la regarda, ébahis et lui jeta un regard noir. Dagmara se contenta de hausser les épaules "j'en ai marre de ces jeux de gamins"

Chloé et Aurélia étaient arrivées peu après mais ne comprenaient pas tout et suivaient avec intérêt

- Dans quel camp es-tu ?

- Lily je ne suis dans aucun camp, je suis dans le camp de la paix et tu le sais, toi-même t'aimes pas te faire remarquer ben tu te foires lamentablement en ce moment !

En effet plusieurs personnes regardaient mais n'osaient pas rire de peur de subir les foudres de James qui pouvaient devenir violent.

Lily regarda James d'un regard à faire – 30 au Sahara et James lui retourna.

Lily s'en alla Chloé et Aurélia aussi, non sans oublier pour cette dernière de gratifier son copain d'un doux baiser.

Dagmara s'attarda quelques instants, regarda James et dit : 

- Je trouve que t'as bonne mine aujourd'hui James ! ##(cf. chap. 4)## 

- hey tu me piques mes répliques, bouda Sirius

- Dagmara, enlèves moi ça, steuplé !

- Désolé, James, c'est un sort que seul l'expéditeur peut annuler, c'est made in Lily Evans enfin plutôt "by", elle marqua une pause, le regarda, amusée, de la tête aux pieds et dit dans un sourire des plus moqueur, le sort dure environ 12 h, amuse toi bien Potter !

Elle se retourna s'apprêtant à partir mais tomba nez à nez avec Sirius, elle le regarda froidement cette fois et dit 

- Désolé pour la chute Black, et parti immédiatement ensuite ne laissant pas à Sirius le temps de répondre.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune et se laissa choir dans le canapé, à côté de ses amies, entama son dernier devoir de Divination en marmonnant "pourquoi j'ai pris divination, pourquoi".

**__**

Pendant ce temps 

- Ralalala mon pov' Jamesie, la méthode tombeur ne marche pas sur Lily

- je voulais juste un petit bisou, elle exagère.

Rémus manqua de s'étouffer.

- Pardon, James, j'ai pas suivi, ELLE exagère ???

- ben attends c'est pas non plus l'Everest que je lui demandais

- petit Jamesie a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les filles ! se moqua Sirius

- Toi t'es pas mieux, je te signale que t'arrive pas à rester avec une fille plus d'une semaine, et qu'en plus pour le moment t'as pas encore réussi à avoir Dagmara d'après ce que je constate.

- Je reste jamais avec une fille plus d'une semaine car je m'ennuie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les discussions sur la dernière mode de Tombouctou sont saoulantes et pour ce qui est de Dagmara, je m'en fous totalement d'elle, elle n'est pas assez bien pour moi.

Rémus frôla cette fois-ci la crise cardiaque

- Sirius on voit que tu ne connais pas Dagmara enfin ! Et James je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne approche pour arriver à sortir avec Lily.

- j'ai toujours fais comme ça, et ça marchait à chaque fois, je n'ai pas la prétention de briser autant de cœur que Sirius ( " hey je ne brise pas de cœurs, de toute façon elles savent à quoi s'attendre ") mais j'ai quand même eu mon lot d'amourettes.

Dans un soupir Rémus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et marmonna : 

- je vais finir mes devoirs, j'en ai marre vous êtes désespérant avec vos egos démesurés 

Peter courut derrière.

Sirius et James restèrent planté là, Sirius, l'air interrogateur, se tourna vers James

- Sommes-nous vraiment désespérants ?

- meuh non, pti Lunard a les crocs, c'est bientôt la pleine lune !

- Cool, enfin un peu d'amusement dans ce monde sans couleurs

- Si Rémi était là tu sais ce qu'il dirait, James prit une voix profonde, Parles pour toi Sirius ##( fin de la voix profonde )## donc hein ! Tu comprends tout ça est tellement philosophique que je crains que pour comprendre ces termes si profonds, nous soyons obligés d'aller faire une blague.

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson, vite aux barricades et aux munitions, sus au professeur de potion, comme ça pas cours lundi, yes !

- C'est qui Watson ?

- c'est rien un truc moldu, histoire de détective nommé Sherlock Holmes et d'un docteur Watson !

Ok ! Ok ! Je laisse tomber s'en ai trop pour moua ! Alors on le fait sur le prof de potion ?

**__**

Plus tard dans la soirée

Deux silhouettes s'avançaient dans la nuit le long des couloirs de Poudlard, atteignirent la grande porte, sortirent dans le froid d'octobre, passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid, le récemment nommé garde chasse, et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs effrayantes de la forêt interdite.

Peu plus tard, les deux même silhouettes s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière que la lune, pas tout à fait pleine, éclairé des ses rayons blafards !

Une haute silhouette au port majestueux se trouvait au centre de cette clairière où accessoirement coulait un ruisseau.

Dumbledore était là, souriant, l'œil malicieux et pétillant, la moustache frétillante, la barbe scintillante, les oreilles à l'affût. Deux choses scintillantes à ses pieds.

"Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, vous savez quoi faire ? Alors bon courage !" Et il disparut dans un léger bruissement de cape tel le vent balayant les feuilles d'automne.

Les deux personnes se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore une fraction de seconde avant et y prirent les deux magnifiques épées courtes qui s'y trouvaient.

- je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard, interrogea une voix.

- c'est pas le moment de se poser cette question ! Répondit une autre.

En effet des silhouettes sombres et menaçantes avançait dangereusement dans la direction d'où provenaient les voix

- aujourd'hui c'est entraînement avec des armes blanches, souffla la même voix avant que les silhouettes ne fondent sur elles, tels des aigles sur leur proie.

**__**

Encore un peu plus tard dans le courant de la nuit ##(faut être précis zut ! lol )##

Les deux maraudeurs avaient décidé de refaire une blague au professeur de potion, être avec un peu de chance pouvoir se faire dispenser de cours de potions en ce lundi. Ils avaient opté pour des bombabouses mais façon maraudeuse.

Ils étaient sous la cape, dans la grande salle marchant vers les cachots. Rusard arriva et ouvrit la grande porte. Deux silhouettes sombres s'avancèrent, elles semblaient avoir de la difficulté à se mouvoir, James et Sirius se plaquèrent contre le mur pour plus de précaution.

- Alors ! Alors ! les gamines ont fini pour ce soir, la voix chevrotante de Rusard retenti comme un cri dans le silence de la grande salle

Les 2 silhouettes se rapprochèrent de Rusard et les quelques chandelles restantes éclairèrent leurs visages !

James et Sirius étouffèrent une exclamation

A l'entrée de la grande salle se trouvaient Lily et Dagmara, leurs visages lacérés d'égratignures et en sang. L'épaule de Lily étaient même ouverte, et Dagmara semblait blessée au flanc.

- Mais dites-moi donc, les prodiges, vous êtes bien amochées ce soir. Rusard se moquait des deux filles.

Dagmara se rapprocha de lui, son visage éclairé par la lumière tremblotante de la bougie de Rusard !

- Seriez vous jaloux, M'sieur Rusard ? Sa politesse sonnait faux et était presque insultante !

- Jaloux de quoi ? aboya le concerné

- Nous aussi, nous sait ce que vous êtes, dit Lily

- Et ce serait dommage que toute l'école en profite… enfin dommage pour vous ! Poursuivi Dagmara

- Serait ce des menaces ?

- Non, disons, une invitation a ce que vous soyez plus respectueux envers nous !

Rusard les regardait à tour de rôle, leurs regards flamboyaient encore, il leur tendit une fiole : 

- c'est de l'essence de Murlap, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a dit de vous la donner ! 

Elles lui firent un sourire effronté alors qu'il s'en allait, claudiquant.

- Le lourd ! souffla Lily

- Tu m'étonne, bon on y va parce que c'est pas que je sois crevée mais j'ai mal et au passage je me vide de mon sang.

- j'adore ta franchise !

elles partirent lentement avec précaution vers leur dortoir et le sommeil réparateur

James enleva rapidement mais avec difficulté la cape d'invisibilité.

- c'est quoi ce binz ? ##dsl je voulais le caser##

- aucune idée, regarde ces taches de sang, elles ont fait quoi pour se trouver dans cet état ?

- je crois que ce ne sont pas nos oignons ! 

Ils remirent leur cape tandis qu'un elfe de maison arrivait et nettoyait les taches de sang jonchant le sol.

Si bien que 20 min plus tard il ne restait plus de trace du passage des jeunes filles.

Sirius et James avaient cependant conservé leur instinct blagueur et avaient continué leur chemin vers les cachots

The fin !!!

Bien bien dites moi ce que vous en penser avec les chtites reviews, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de temps de retard mais un peu de suspense dans la vie ne fait pas de mal ( lol) !

And now ladies and gentleman place aux réponseeeeeeeeees aux revieeeeeeeeewwwwwws

CLAP CLAP CLAP

DanteDPCC : ben tu sais un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal… lol … finalement ce chap. 9 est arrivé rapidement mais néanmoins lentement lol donc de nouveau review et on restera copain lol, merciiiii pour ta review !

Alisa Adams : merchii beaucoup tout plein pour ta review, et c'est cool que tu te marres devant cette fic, c'est un peu le but sachant que je marque assez fréquemment des conneries hum ! sinon je t'ai battu le chap. 2 de ta fic "ma vie rêve ou cauchemar" alors dépêches tout plein (lol). zoubiiiii

Aurélie1 : les tornades ???? J'adore !! Que dis je ? J'aime !!! Le perso Tran Way m'a fait me marrer comme une vache devant mon ordi quand j'ai eu l'idée de le mettre comme quoi parfois j'ai des éclairs de génie et puis faut bien que Chloé ait un cavalier ma fic ne s'appelle pas les feux de l'amour pour rien ??? Heu ???Bug ! Bug ! Lily skizo!?!?! A peine un tout petit peu beaucoup. Bon c'est vrai Sirius et Rémus et Aurélia on les voit pas trop mais je pense y avoir remédier dans ce chap. ci non pitié pas de mauvaise critique dans ton journal" la plume qui rit !" Bon ben sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et vla un new chap. donc j'attends ta review avec impatience vu que tu es une revieweuse assidue. bisous

Alpo : bon j'avoue, je n'ai pas fait super vite, mais j'espère néanmoins que t'appréciera ce nouveau chap. Et merci pour ta review et j'adore ton humour t'inquiète pô, je ne suis donc plus devant ta review vu que j'écris la réponse hum !! Lol !! Bizou !

Chlomette : c'est toi qui es làààààà ! Et ça me fait trop plaisir ! J'adore ton suspense c'est de la bombe !! lol oui je sais la scène du magasin est kitsch mais bon un peu de kitsch dans la vie ne fait pas de mal et fais gaffe sinon je te tape sur les doigts et avec Tran dans la fic ça se passera pas bien (un peu de chantage ne fais pas de mal non plus ) ! Bisous à ma revieweuse en gazon rouge.

NielsiNielsen : ben me revoilà pour jouer avec un nouveau chap. merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments mon clavier en rougit lol. En effet tout est réuni pour un chap. 8 excellent c'est super, je suis bonne pour les oscars des bouquins ( ch'est plus comment ça s'appelle) Bisous et merci beaucoup tout plein pour ta review

Ri-stars : voilaaaaaaaa la suiteeeuuuuh mais néanmoins désolé pour le retard !!! Désolé tout plein et merci pour ta review.

Minipouss : Coquelicot mon cher ! ( Après Chamalo je fais ce que je peux). Merci pour tous tes compliments et c'est vrai que les rumeurs ont parfois du vrai et voici donc un nouveau chapitre 9, mais quel surprise ! Je suis sur que tu ne t'y attendais sûrement pas !! Lol ! Pour le perso frangipane c'est en négociation avec ma maison de production lol ! Et oui maintenant t'es l'ami des stars tu seras un vip à toutes les soirées super branché dance house miousic !! Lol ! Alors laissez la place aux nouveaux épisodes des maraudeurs, ps pour ta carte de membre à la FNAC ils sont super long alors patience mon cher patience ! Bon je te reremercie pour ta review et surtout tu peux m'en faire une à tout les chap. ! lol

MERCIIII TOUT LE MONDE ET BISOUSSSSSSSS

Hey ! Toi qui es encore là, oui toi là ! Approche !!! "BANG" non pas si prés ça y est, tu t'es mangé l'écran de ton ordi bon c'est pas grave essaye juste d'arrêter le flot de sang sortant de ton nez assez longtemps pour me laisser un review !!! Oui, oui j'insiste !!!

Voilà c'est la le bouton, clique ok ( ps tu clique bien lol)

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	10. bal et nouvelles affinités

KOUKOU, me revoilou pour un chapitre 10 encore plus beau encore plus chaud encore plus rigolo et tout ça en rime si ce n'est pas merveilleux !

Et au fait pardon du retard mais j'ai eu mon bac blanc que j'ai préféré privilégier par rapport à la fic comme dise les vieux : "les études avant tout" lol

BONNE LECTURE AVANT TOUT moi je dis !

Par contre désolé de la lenteur avec laquelle ce chap. est arrivé mais j'ai deux bonne raison : le bac blanc et les TPE ( O__o adieu monde cruel)

Chapitre 10 : bal et nouvelles affinités

Lundi matin 

Dagmara et Lily se levèrent anxieuse, elles savaient qu'elles avaient était vu, par qui elle ne pouvaient pas le déterminer mais leur sens aiguisé avaient senti une présence, tout les deux espéré juste que le charme que Dumbledore avait apposé sur elle marcherait

-Ou vous étiez ??? z'êtes rentré tard ?

Elle se pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes se confrontant ainsi à l'œil suspicieux de Chloé, d'humeur grognon pour cause de lundi matin.

            - ben on avait pas sommeil, on est allé se promener et se rafraîchir les idées

Les blessures avait disparues, rien ne laissaient entrevoir une possible bataille entre les force de l'ombre et les anges de la lumières, qu'elles étaient, du moins c'est comme ça que Dumbledore les appelé quand elles étaient réunies.

L'idée de la promenade était plus que plausible.

            - z'auriez pu prévenir, je suis restée avec Aurélia toute la soirée, on aurait pu venir vous accompagnée!!!

            - Je suis désolé chlomette !

Dagmara et Lily échangèrent un regard plein de sous entendu : " ça va pas être facile de lui cacher tout ça"

Finalement Aurélia arriva et les filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, dans la sombre optique d'avoir 2h de potions avec un prof taré les serpentards et pour certaines leurs récents ennemis

Ailleurs 

James se leva avec la vague impression de devoir se rappelé quelque chose, mais plus il essayait de se concentrer sur la chose en question à savoir 2 silhouettes sombres dans la grande salle, plus son souvenir s'embrouillait au point qu'il lui semblait que ce n'était plus des silhouettes sombres mais des éléphant rose en tutu et ballerines dansant le chacha ( Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues avait frappé). Il secoua sa tête et décida de prendre une douche bien froide et se remettre les idées à l'endroit.

Sirius se leva quelques temps après marmonnant des vagues "pourquoi un lundi" "'veux dormir", alors que Rémus bondit de son lit avec une patate d'enfer et tout sourire chose assez rare chez notre mumus.

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le courage de se lancer dans le jeu de question réponses très vagues de Rémus, en plus il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose, datant de "je ne sais pas quand"

Il lui semblait avoir vu des silhouettes et ensuite monsieur Barbechauve fit son entrée habillé avec un veste en queue de pie et son caleçon, il entraînait madame Grat, habillée tout en rose fuschia, dans une danse langoureuse, tournoyant.

Sirius courut dans la salle de bain et se mit la tête sous le jet glacial du lavabo

            -Sirius t'es maladeuh ? Peter venait d'entrer

            - Je viens de faire un cauchemar debout

            - vas te coucher Patmol, t'es complètement mort, t'as plus toute ta tête, continua Peter

            - Tagueule, Queuedver

celui-ci fit la moue et partit, boudant, dans la douche. ##(non siouplé n'imaginez pas!!! Ne tuez pas ma fic comme ça!!)##

Ils finirent leur douche et partirent rapidement déjeuner car en retard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle à bout de souffle et surtout en retard, la douce cloche avait retentit depuis cinq minutes

Ils entrèrent s'apprêtant à recevoir les foudres du prof despotique, Peter derrière les 3 autres

Mais rien le prof ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de leur absence momentanée et de leur entrée pas très silencieuse, Ils se dirigèrent donc avec discrétion vers leur table respectives, Sirius à côté de Dagmara, James à côté de Lily, Rémus à côté d'Aurélia, sa tendre et chère et Peter disparut devant.

Une fort odeur d'absinthe régnait dans le cachot, soudain le professeur de potion de retourna et beaucoup eurent un hoquet de surprise. Barbechauve avait les yeux exorbités, humides et surtout inexpressif, le nez rougeoyant et le pas mal assuré encore moins la parole.

Il fit apparaître le protocole au tableau.

La potion s'intitulée : le révélateur de pulsion.

Tous échangèrent des regards interloqués, cette potion n'était pas au programme, de plus dans le protocole il était dit que l'essai se ferait sur eux-même or c'était comme une sorte de Véritasérum donc ce n'était pas autorisés du fait du règlement poudlardien de l'utiliser sur soi.

Les élèves se décidèrent pourtant à se mettre à la préparation en pensant que ça pouvait être marrant de voir ce que les autres ont comme plus profonde envie, pulsion, tandis que le professeur se mit à arpenter autour des paillasses.

Il se rapprocha des tables et lorgna en direction de Dagmara qui portait une jupe, rare était les fois. Il s'approcha, essayant une démarche au déhanché félin et qu'il croyait sexy mais ça le rendait plus loufoque qu'autre chose.

Il s'approcha prétextant la vérification du chaudron, mais susurra de son haleine fétide à l'oreille de la jeune fille : "Miss Dieuzaide, dites moi, ce n'est quand même pas pour moi que vous vous êtes ainsi habill"

Dagmara senti, avec horreur, une main lui frôler la cuisse et se retourna vivement le regard flamboyant, le chaudron se mit à bouillir et le feu dessous à s'intensifier. un bras se glissa autour de sa taille.

Barbechauve releva la tête pour rencontrer un regard dur, froid et méprisant mais aussi un corps relativement musclé et fort.

Sirius tenait fermement Dagmara " pour qui ce prof se prenait il pour ainsi traiter les élèves"

Dagmara allait étouffer "arf, arf je meurs allô Sirius lâche moi!!"

Le professeur jugea la confrontation inutile elle aurait 0 tant pis et lui aussi tiens

Il partit enfin et Sirius relâcha légèrement Dagmara sans la lâcher pour autant, 

            - euh dis moi Black, qu'est ce que ta main fout autour de ma taille, la voix de Dagmara résonnait froide aux oreilles du jeune homme qui pourtant avait pris sa défense.

"reste calme, reste zen…ïïïoooooooonnnnnnnnnnn, ouvrir ses chacrats.. tu parles"

            - pardon, j'aurais du te laisser te faire aguicher par le prof désolé de vouloir rendre service, je suis vraiment trop mesquin d'avoir fais ça, bien sur tout ça n'était que dans le but de t'attiré dans mon lit!!! Mais bien sûrrr

Dagmara ne trouva mot à redire et se tut s'affairant à son travail au chaudron en évitant consciencieusement de parler avec Black

Mais Barbechauve sévissait encore et toujours dans les régions chaudronriale ##( septentrionale dsl c'est vraiment minable)##

La prochaine victime fut Lily mais James tout en ayant le visage impassible se mettait sans arrêt sur le côté de Lily où Barbechauve essayait d'aborder ##(non non Lily n'est pas le nom d'un bateau lol)##

Il se mettait en travers du chemin du professeur prétextant  des excuse bidons :

"excusez moi professeur mon scarabée fait une course avec l'araignée"

"excusez moi professeur mon œuf de caille a roulé de l'autre côt"

"excusez moi professeur je ne trouve pas le couteau, pardon , pardon"

"excusez moi professeur je prends juste l'œil de salamandre que vous avez sous la main ! merci"

Et Lily rigolait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, ni couper sa queue de lézard provenant Vénus, en effet au lieu de se déplacer, James prenait Lily, la soulevait et la mettez du côté où le prof ne se trouvait pas. Lily, tout légère qu'elle était se faisait trimballer par James pour son plus grand amusement. James au vu de la réaction de Lily était tout sourire

Tant et si bien, que le professeur, sachant pertinemment malgré l'alcool ##(a consommer avec modération lol)## qu'il ne parviendrai pas à ses fins, partit voir une autre paillasse mais surtout une autre victime

Au vue de l'étreinte protectrice de Rémus et aussi à un regard plus que dangereux, Barbe chauve ne s'approcha même pas d'Aurélia pour son plus grand soulagement 

            - il est louche ce type !

            - tu m'étonnes merci mon pti loup !

Rémus blêmit il n'avait rien dit à Aurélia malgré les incitations à le faire de Dagmara

            - Rémi ça va ?

            - euh oui oui, 2 rondelle de chenille c'est ça ?

            - oui mais…

Rémus s'affairait déjà à préparer les ingrédient coupant ainsi court à la conversation

Barbechauve continua à harceler les jeunes filles, tandis que tout le monde finissait leur potion, impatient de voir son effet.

Barbechauve claqua des doigts et de sa baguette et les consignes s'effacèrent d'elles-mêmes

Il se retourna, affichant un sourire goguenard mais pour la première fois dans tout l'histoire de Poudlard toutes les potions avaient la teinte attendue, peut être était ce la menace de l'essai pesant sur les personnes elles-même, telle l'épée de Damoclès, qui avaient mobilisé tout le monde

La vilaine tête du professeur se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit de s'approcher.

Ce que Sirius fit en imitant le déhanché félin du prof, ce qui fit rire de nombreux élèves et enragé plus encore le professeur car malgré la caricature du déhanché, celui de Sirius restait classieux.

Sirius tenait une petite fiole contenant sa potion

            - bien alors Monsieur Black ici présent va boire sa potion, ne vous inquiétez pas en cas d'empoisonnement j'ai tout ce qu'il faut enfin presque, le professeur eu un sourire sadique, l'effet de la potion ne dure que peu de temps cela dépends de la personne. Allez monsieur Black buvez d'un trait le contenu de la fiole.

Sirius obéit et sentit comme une sensation glacé envahissant son corps puis soudain une chaleur intense qui acheva ses sens et sa conscience.

Il recouvra finalement ses sens, une douleur aiguë lui sciant la main ou plutôt le poing. Il se retourna et aperçut le professeur une rougeur virant violacé sur le côté de son visage et la moitié des élèves en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de réprimer leur fou rire

Le professeur semblait sur le point de lancer un avada kedavra sur Sirius

            - Une retenue, monsieur Black

            - mais…

            - ne discutez pas !

            - mais monsieur, il n'était pas maître de ses actions, vous ne pouvez pas le punir car il ne peux maîtriser ses pulsions comme tout être normal. De plus je ne crois pas que ce soit légal d'essayer une potion de ce type sur quelqu'un cela ressemble étrangement à l'imperium

ce fut au tour de Dagmara de se faire fusiller par le professeur.

            - vous avez de la chance d'avoir une amie avocate monsieur Black mais surtout que je sois dans un jour indulgent

Sirius alla se rasseoir

            - On est quitte Black

ce fut au tour de James de passer il eut la même sensation que son meilleur ami pour ensuite recouvrer ses sens avec Lily dans les bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lily qui, pour ce qui en voyait semblait furax, rouge tomate elle semblait bouillir en dedans. James la relâcha, tandis que résonnait les rires maintenant ouvert de la classe, les serpentards en tête, d'ailleurs James se promit de leur faire payer à sa façon.

James n'osait même pas parler en voyant l'état de Lily, "ne pas empirer les chose qu'ils disaient"

Lily fulminait : il avait ses pulsions d'accord !mais pourquoi ses pulsion c'était de se jeter sur elle en l'embrassant devant tout le monde…

Elle voulait se cacher n'importe où… dans le chaudron?!? Pourquoi pas !

Mais la cloche venait de retentir, elle fila par la porte sans se retourner dans les autres cours.

La journée se passa sans incidents notoires, mis à part a midi les serpentards se sont retrouvés vêtu de sacs poubelles au lieu de leurs habits respectifs et bien sûr il avait l'odeur correspondant à leur déguisement de premier choix.

Lundi soir arriva et les filles se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque seul endroit de paix mais surtout non contaminé par la puanteur des serpentards madame Grat ne les laissant pas entrer car trop gênant pour ceux qui travaillaient.

En gros pour les serpentards la journée ne fut pas de tout de repos entre leur odeur nauséabonde, le rejet et les railleries.

Les maraudeurs s'amusaient comme des petits fous de cette situation qui les enchantaient au plus haut point.

Tard le soir, Chloé alla à l'infirmerie pour cause de mal au ventre intense.

            - c'est tant mieux car j'ai un entraînement avec Dumbledore ce soir comme ça je ne serais pas obligée de prétexté une excuse.

            - c'est lourd de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité on est quand même devenue amies très proche.

            - Lilyyyy, personne ne dois jamais savoir ce que l'on est et surtout qu'est ce qu'on a de plus que les sorciers dits normaux. C'est mieux pour notre sécurité et celle de ceux qui nous entourent, tiens par exemple ma mère n'a pas pris le peine de se cacher, aujourd'hui elle est morte ainsi que mon père qui la soutenait. On ne peux tout simplement pas remettre ce secret à d'autre personne pour le bien de tous.

            - je sais Dagou mais quelque fois j'aimerai le crier à la face des gens pour qu'ils arrêtent de me considérer comme une asociale qui ne connaît rien à la vie car d'après ce que j'en sais la tranquillité de la leur repose sur nous

            - bon les filles j'y vais autant ne pas être en retard et en finir au plus vite. Néanmoins c'est bizarre, je me retrouve toute seule d'habitude on travaillait à 3 bon j'y vais bisous.

            - BISOUS !!!

Aurélia disparut, pris un passage secret et alla se fondre dans la noirceur du parc.

Elle arriva à la clairière et vit Dumbledore mais il n'était pas seul.

Aurélia s'approcha cherchant l'identité de l'autre…

            - Chloééééééé, s'écria t elle stupéfaite

            - Aurélia répondit l'autre avec le même étonnement transperçant dans sa voix

            - Je vois que les présentations sont faites mesdemoiselles !!! il ne vous reste qu'a faire comme Miss Evans et Dieuzaïde, qui je suppose vous ont déjà tout dit, je me trompe Miss Grimm ?

            - Non monsieur le directeur

Dumbledore s'en alla rapidement laissant les jeunes filles seule

            - je ne savais pas que tu…

            - je n'en avais pas la moindre idée que…

elles se turent toutes les deux préférant que l'autre parle. 

            - je suppose que tu es l'un de nous

            - oui je pense aussi

            - voyons Lily c'est l'eau, Dagmara c'est le feu et moi c'est la terre donc toi tu ne peux qu'être liée à l'air

            - oui c'est ça, c'est génial je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. Ô bien sûr je savais qu'il en existait 4 dont moi, 4 comme les 4 éléments fondamentaux mais je ne m'était jamais imaginée vous rencontrer. A nous 4 on va faire des étincelles s'exclama Chloé joyeuse

Une fine lame fendit l'air, Chloé esquiva et courut attraper les deux lames seul rempart face aux dangers. Elle en lança une à Aurélia et toutes deux commencèrent à se défendre pour s'entraîner esquivant coup après coup, encaissant coups après coup mais en distribuant tout autant. Elles revinrent harassées au château mais contente d'avoir perdu un peu du poids de leur secret.

La semaine se passa tranquillement entre les sorties nocturnes des filles deux par deux, les cours de plus en plus ennuyeux la fièvre montante pour cause de bal, les gloussement des filles mais surtout les invitations.

            - Raaaaaaaaa, j'en ai marre c'est la 100éme fille qui me harcèle pour que j'aille au bal avec elle demain, ragea James un vendredi tout sauf calme

            - bah moi je trouve ça bien, mon gars, tu vois tu n'es peut être pas aussi monstrueux que te dépeins Evans. je serais content à ta place enfin je le suis car moi j'en ai environ 200 à mon actif.

            - Patmol, je crois qu'en fait ce que James essaie de nous dire c'est qu'il en a eu 100 mais parmi ces 100 il n'a pas eu la demande de celle qu'il voulait.

            - qu'insinue tu par là, mon bon mumus !

James avait l'oreille aux aguets et la colère prête à jaillir si jamais on disait du mal de lui en ce moment il était assez sur les nerfs.

            - patmol, mon cher Patmol, tu n'es point perspicace et pourtant un chien sent ce genre de choses.

            - gna gna gna, Sirius se renfrogna, je sais très bien qui notre Jamesie-chiri veux avoir à son bras

            - Ah oui qui? La voix de James avait claqué comme un fouet

            - Jamesie chou serais tu dans un mauvais jour ?

            - 1 je ne suis pas jamesie chou et de 2 je suis dans un très bon jour ok ???

            - ok ok !

Dagmara venait d'entrer, souriante, les joues et le nez légèrement rosie, le manteau encore serrée tout contre elle, elle n'avait pas eu entraînement, Dumbledore leur laissant le temps de se reposer pour le bal, elle préférant aller dehors se promener par une nuit sans lune.

Sirius la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, elle chopa Rémus par le cou.

            - salut mon loup !

            - salut la folle ! qu'est ce qui te rends aussi joyeuse ? l'approche du bal ???

            - ça va Pô bien, moi aimer un bal, t'as fumé? t'as bu ? Rém's c'est mal !!!

            - pourquoi t'aimes pas les bals ?

Dagmara se tourna vers Sirius, le regarda

            - il ne faut jamais penser qu'un bal est quelque chose de bien, ok tu y vas tu peux t'amuser mais si tu rencontre quelqu'un tu le trouve bien tu parles avec lui super bien et le lendemain il te passe devant sans rien dire, ne se rappelant même plus ton prénom et qu'il t'avait enlacé ou plus.

            - tu parles par expérience 

            - oui et surtout par déception, bonsoir les mecs!

            - 'soir

Sirius suivit Dagmara des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puise rien voir

            -hum hum

Sirius se retourna plus vite que l'éclair frôlant le torticolis

            - oui Rém's

            - tu as une cavalière ?

            - pourquoi ?? tu veux m'inviter !!! Owwwwww Rémi je t'aimeuuuuuuh aussiiiiii ! hurla Sirius papillonnant des yeux puis se jetant sur le malheureux

deux minutes de bataille acharnée après, 

            - non

            - quoi non ?

            - non je n'ai pas encore de cavalière !!!

            - et t'as une idée ?

            - N'espère pas me faire cracher le morceau Rém, je camoufle mes émotions au moins aussi bien que toi

            - moi, camoufler mes émotions!!!

            - oui toi ! bonne nuit Rémus

            - Rah mon cher Patmol, je vous gagne à ce jeu là !

Samedi; l'effervescence provoqué par le bal à venir, les derniers ajustements des robes, les retardataire courant après un cavalier ou une cavalière, les tout sourire se pavanant déjà dans le hall, les renfrognés, les excitées sautillant partout et les deux préfet en chef fignolant les derniers détails

            - Potter, on n'importe pas des vélanes, surtout pas par chronohiboux, réfléchis

            - on peux toujours demandé une mini vélane qui rentre dans un paquet !!! ou on lui jette un sort de réduction!

            - ou alors on prends une elfe ou bien tu accepte d'aller au bal avec moi ?

            - Potter une elfe ne voudra pas… QUOI ???

James la regardait de ses yeux brun chaud, une lueur d'espoir les animant.

            - veux tu être ma cavalière pour ce bal ?

            - James tu n'as pas de cavalière ? toi le grand Potter n'as même pas de filles pour aller au bal, je suis sur le cul

            - je pourrai en avoir des tas mais je te veux toi!

             Et pourquoi moi ?

            - car tu es différente de ces filles que j'ai dans mon fan-club, tu es comment dire ? plus difficile à séduire et c'est un défi pour moi .

            - Un défi ??? s'exclama Lily offusquée et bien ton défi te salue

            - Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit de mal ??? Hey Evans reviens, pars pas !!! Evans alors pour ce soir c'est oui ???

            - NON et vas te faire Potter !

            - c'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais, qu'est ce qu'elle est bizarre cette fille

Il lorgnai déjà sur une potentielle cavalière.

Finalement le soir tant attendue consentit à tomber lentement. ¾ de la population féminine de Poudlard se trouvait dans leur dortoir respectif vers 17h.

Toutes la gente mâle était encore en dehors des dortoirs s'occupant à tout et à rien.

Le portrait bascula et 4 jeunes filles, espèces rare dans ces contrées de Poudlard où la féminité se cloîtraient dans les dortoirs.

Chloé, Aurélia, Lily et Dagmara sentirent peser sur elles les regards étonnés des personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

Aurélia alla en direction des maraudeurs et surtout de Rémus, les autres filles la suivirent ne sachant où se mettre réellement.

            - vous n'êtes pas en train de vos pouponner ! minauda Sirius

            - Et toi t'es pas en train de te faire ton brushing.

            - Non pas le brushing, simplement la mise en pli, susurra Sirius avec une voix de fille aigrelette.

Tous rigolèrent de la connerie de Sirius.

Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que vers 18h30 les filles montent au dortoir, les garçons pénétrèrent dans le leurs vers 19h

Les garçons étaient déjà parés vers 19h30, il savaient d'avance que l'attente de leur cavalière serait longue.

Rémus et Sirius jouait aux échecs et James lisait un magazine de Quidditch tandis que Peter essayait tant bien que mal d'ajuster sa robe.

Rémus portait un pantalon beige avec une chemise rougeoyante avec une légère veste assortie au pantalon, le tout le seyait élégamment.

Sirius portait un pantalon noir, une chemise noir et un gilet d'un bordeaux brillant, le tout le faisait paraître tel un jeune noble quoique très séduisant.

James portait un pantalon gris foncé avec une chemise bleu marine sombre, lui octroyant une nonchalante élégance.

Peter quant à lui portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise couleur saumon.

Tous étaient assis dans l'attente légèrement tendue.

            - vous n'allez pas chercher vos cavalières devant leur salle commune?

Sirius répondit le premier 

            - de 1 elle n'est sûrement pas encore prête, du peu que je la connaisse elle se pouponne 3 h par jour et de 2 j'ai rendez vous avec ma poufsouffle de cavalière dans la grande salle pour plus de commodité.

-Et toi James ?

            - ben moi je récupérerais ma cavalière devant la salle commune de Serdaigle en passant en plus elle n'est sûrement pas prête c'est une véritable maniaque.

            -Ok 

des bruit de pas légers se firent entendre en haut des escaliers du dortoir des filles

Chloé apparut et décrocha la mâchoire à toutes la salle commune exclusivement masculine à cette heure-ci. Des murmures se firent entendre:

            - hey elle est canon !

            - c'est clair, c'est la nouvelle, comment elle s'appelle déjà, ah oui Chloé Carlate

            - ouais elle a déjà un cavalier c'est Tran 

            - le chanceux, faut toujours que ce soir les autres 

le dénommé Tran se leva et s'avança vers elle ne la lâchant pas de ses yeux admiratifs.

            - Bonsoir gente damoiselle, vous êtes charmante que dis je splendide 

Et c'était vrai! la robe beige rosé lui allait à merveille épousant ses courbes gracieuse dévoilant ce qu'il faut où il faut et sans excès, les épaules légèrement dénuées, le décolleté léger mais engageant, le robe fendue jusqu'au genoux, le tout moulant mais pas trop.

Tran lui aussi était bien habillé, il portait un pantalon marron foncé avec une chemise beige clair, le tout s'alliant à ravir avec ses origines vietnamienne.

            - vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! il sourit, lui prit le bras et après un bref salut à tout à envers les maraudeurs il sortirent touts deux bras dessus, bras dessous, non sans que Chloé ai assuré à Rémus que Aurélia l'accompagnait toujours au bal et u'elle serait prête dans environ 2 min

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait, Aurélia descendait les marches vêtue de sa splendide robe noire le jupon voletait autour des pieds de la jeune fille.

Rémus ne décocha mots, jusqu'à ce que la jeune filles soit devant lui, il avala sa salive 

            - Est ce un rêve ?

- non mais si tu a changé d'avis je ne t'accompagne pas 

il l'enlaça, l'embrassant tendrement une sorte de désespoir derrière.

Lily et Dagmara descendirent enfin, finissant d'achever la gente masculine qui baignait déjà dans leur propre bave ##(waaa c ragoûtant)##.

James ne lâchait pas Lily des yeux et Sirius faisait de même avec Dagmara, les deux sans tenir compte des regards moqueur ni de Rémus ni d'Aurélia

Lily portait la robe en soie verte sans manche, décolleté en V et traînant par terre mais entourant gracieusement le corps de la jeune fille et miroitant de tout côté. Elle était légèrement maquillé et les cheveux relevé dans un chignon d'ou s'échappaient de nombreuse mèche auréolant sa tête de feu

Dagmara portait un corset-bustier blanc, attaché derrière par maintes fils d'or. Sa robe était légère et fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, des fils d'or parcouraient cette robe comme s'il avait une vie propre et qu'il se trouvaient a l'intérieur des fils blanc de la robe.

Il était 19h45, l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle s'approchait

Ils y allèrent récupérant leurs cavaliers ou leurs cavalières respectifs ou respectives

Tous les élèves mangèrent à leur faim voire plus, le dîner d'halloween était délicieux, La déco organisée par les préfets en chefs sublime: des chauves souris en sucre voletaient partout, les élèves cherchant à les attraper coûte que coûte. Les armures avaient revêtues de sombres ou joyeux déguisement, des toiles d'araignées pendaient de partout, une légère brume tourbillonnante stagnait au niveau du sol, le ciel lui aussi avait revêtu sa plus belle parure.

Vint l'heure de la danse et surtout de la danse d'ouverture. Les 1ère , 2ème et 3ème années partirent dans leur dortoir. Dumbledore se leva et des musiciens arrivèrent déguisé en toutes sortes de monstres.

            - Mes chers élèves, un autre bal d'halloween nous attends, une autre fête des sorcières, seul jour ou les moldus n'ont pas de crainte envers le monde magique, seul jour où les sorciers dans la joie et la bonne humeur se mêle aux sans pouvoirs ( grommellement de la part des serpentards) seul jour où contre le pouvoir des ténèbres grandissant, les 2 peuple se lie ainsi donc seul jour a célébrer pleinement et maintenant place à la danse avec tout d'abord nos préfets en chef.

Des soupirs d'admiration et des sourires béats récompensèrent James quand il se leva.

Il prit la main de Lily quelque peu réticente et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse en la faisant tournoyer.

Une douce et lente musique se fit entendre, James enserra Lily qui mit ses mains autour de son cou, James empoigna la main restante dans la sienne et ils partirent sur les doux accords de la musique dans un danse lente mais sensuelle

POV Lily

Maman qu'il sens bon, puis il est tout chaud yayeuh retenez moi ou je fais un malheur !

Pourquoi un mec aussi exécrable enfin presque doit il être aussi attirant pas certain côté de sa personne. POURQUOIIII !!!

Hey si ta main descends plus bas tu te manges mon genoux dans les bijoux de famille capito ?

Puis il a d'ailleurs les mains toute douce

Je levai ma tête vers lui "dieu que ses lèvres doivent être agréable à embrasser et ses yeux on s'y perds"

Oups je baissai la tête devant son regard "non ne rougis pas non et non"

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui de cette façon , pourquoi hein !

Fin POV Lily / POV James

Je pouvais sentir son parfum m'enivrer, je sentait son corps frêle contre mon corps, il avait l'air si fragile tel de la porcelaine. Sa peau était douce tel du velours, pourquoi fallait il qu'une fille aussi jolie soit une telle pimbêche ! elle n'a pas a me rejeter je ne suis pas pire que les autres m'enfin !

Je baissai la tête vers elle croisant son regards désarmant mais elle baissa la tête, je la vis rougir, je souris

"finalement out n'est peut être pas si perdu que ça"

Fin POV James

D'un point de vue extérieur il dansait merveilleusement bien se complétant les pas synchronisés léger et en rythme avec la musique. Il étaient en osmose en harmonie mais d'après leur combat intérieur ils ne devaient pas encore s'en rendre compte.

Dagmara discutait tranquillement à la table avec Chloé et Tran, sachant pertinemment que sa place n'était pas ici, les deux se dévorant des yeux, souriant d'un air béat et parlant de tout et de rien. Dagmara était sur que leur pieds n'était pas inactifs sous la table elle préférai ne pas savoir et continua a s'embêter ferme pas qu'il soit mauvaise compagnie mais il étaient dans leur bulle, quand :

            - Est ce que je peux te parler ?

Se retournant Dagmara vit Sirius qui la regardait avec l'espoir de pas se faire dégagé en moins de deux.

            - écoutes…

Il la prit par la main, sans lui demander, et l'entraîna dans un des couloirs adjacents à la salle et peu fréquenté. Sirius s'arrêta et regarda Dagmara dans les yeux, le visage sérieux, trop sérieux pour un Sirius normal, elle détourna le regard. Il lui prit le menton entre les mains et la força à le regarder.

            - Je voudrais m'excuser du week-end dernier, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était totalement stupide mais j'étais énerv

            - c'est pas une rai..

            - non mais tu laisses finir, t'es insupportable comme fille

Elle allait répliquer mais il colla sa main sur sa bouche ##(haha vous pensiez tous aux lèvres et nooooooon et au fait kassdédi à Aurélie pour Sa main huhuhu)##

            -je reprends comme ton caractère de cochon avait repris le dessus, il sourit et elle lui lança un regard noir, je veux dire que comme j'étais énervé j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi comme t'étais arrivé à point et ben voilà j'ai passé mon énervement sur toi 

le mensonge était gros mais il tenait debout et puis il devait faire ça , il ne voulait pas lui dire que de la voir avec Diggory l'avait mis dans une fureur monstre

il enleva sa main et attendit, elle ne dit rien

Des bruits bizarroïdes leurs parvinrent, ils se dirigèrent vers ceux ci et…

Dagmara se figea sur place, Sirius sembla étonné puis renfrogné, il regarda Dagmara

Elle était figeait sur place la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son visage commença a virer au cramoisie, elle voulut se lancer pour étriper ce…ce monstre ce type qui osait embrasser une fille alors qu'il sortaient avec elle, ce…ce…Diggory de merdeuh.

Mais Sirius la retint, Dagmara lui lança un regard noir et lourds d'incompréhension

Sirius l'entraîna à côté, contre le mur à l'abri du regard des deux qui s'embrassait.

            Le peu que je connais de ton caractère me font penser que tu prendras une vengeance de si tôt

            - et ? 

            - je t'en propose une choc

Dagmara l'écoutait attentivement l'incitant à poursuivre. Les bruit de baiser s'arrêtèrent les deux "amants" semblèrent reprendre leur souffle

Sirius regarda Dagmara dans les yeux.

            - ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire mais ça sera une vengeance digne de lui.

Et sur ce Sirius se pencha et embrassa la jeune fille abasourdie, prenant possession de sa taille et la rapprochant de son corps

Dagmara était sur le cul, ne s'attendant décidément pas à ça mais plutôt à une blague digne d'un maraudeur.

Ce qui la surpris le plus sans doute c'est de se sentir bien dans ses bras, le contact chaud de leurs corps l'enivrait, les douces lèvres de Sirius la transportait

Sirius de son côté se surpris à apprécier les lèvres sucrés de la jeune fille, son corps frêle entre ses mains comme abandonné à leur étreinte, le doux parfum s'exhalant de sa peau l'embaumait comme s'il était dans un doux rêves au creux des couvertures encore chaudes du lit

Petit moment de paix, de tranquillité et de bonheur fugace mais intense, le premier baiser, qui fut cependant troublé :

            - BLACK !!!

ils se séparèrent, gardant pourtant encore un peu de la chaleur de ce contact

Diggory arrivait, fulminant, la scène qu'il venait de voir ne semblait pas du tout lui avoir plu

Dagmara s'était adossée au mur les mains derrière le dos arborant un air des plus neutres, Sirius, l'air plus provocateur que jamais ##(essayez d'imaginer)## , était maintenant de profil à elle et Diggory se retrouvait face à Sirius, avec la fille qu'il venait d'embrasser à la droite de Sirius qui profité de cette mêlée pour relooker en détail les fesses de Sirius.

            - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? beugla Amos

Dagmara le regarda, l'air songeuse, regarda Sirius toujours l'air songeuse et se retourna vers Diggory, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage

            - faut pas m'en vouloir, diggo, mais il n'y a pas que toi sur Terre et puis j'ai voulu tester ailleurs.

            - comment oses tu ??? tu es une vraie…

            - Taratata, on insulte pas les jolies filles, non mais !

            - Toi, le puceau tu te tais !!!

            - ralalala Diggory, tu t'abaisse à dire des mensonges pfffffff ! mon vieux t'es totalement pathétique en plus d'être totalement con !

            - ne m'insulte pas dit Diggory, les dents serrées

            - Ah bon, c'est justifié pourtant, je te signale que c'est toi qui à eu l'inconscience de tromper Dagmara, t'es vraiment qu'un salaud !

Le poing de Diggory surgit à la gauche de Sirius, qui avec ses réflexes de batteur, l'évita aisément mais…

VLAM

Le poing de Diggory s'abattit sur le nez de la jeune fille, nommée Shelley qu'il embrassait quelques instants auparavant. Trop occupée à regarder l'arrière train de Sirius, elle n'avait pas vu le poing arriver. Elle resta hébété durant un certain laps de temps avant de commencer à hurler et pleurer en courant à l'infirmerie le nez en sang.

Diggory regarda son poing, prenant conscience de son geste.

            - Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

            - brrrrrrr, tu me fais peur. Sirius fit semblant de frissonner

Amos se tourna vers Dagmara

            - je…

- non je te plaque enfin tu t'es plaqué tout seul dés que tes lèvres ont touchées les siennes, Au revoir Diggory.

Sa voix était glaciale, posée et horriblement calme, son expression neutre.

Diggory les regarda tout deux, puis sans un mot il partit la tête haute de sa démarche déhanchée.

Sirius se tourna vers Dagmara, toujours adossée au mur, avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autres de Dagmara sur le mur, il la fixa dans les yeux et dit dans un triste sourire.

            -j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la mauvaise c'est que tu n'as plus de cavalier pour le bal

            - je le crains, c'est bien fâcheux, dit la jeune fille et la bonne nouvelle ?

            - Un jeune homme sympathique et séduisant se propose de devenir officiellement sacré cavalier de mzelle Dagmara

            - et ce preux chevalier, où est il ? dit Dagmara regardant de toutes part sauf devant elle avec un sourire amus

Il lui prit le menton entre 2 doigt et se pencha pour l'embrasser, et rencontra sa joue, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, ses lèvres descendirent et se posèrent dans le cou de la jeune fille.

POV : Dagmara

Il me regardait de ses intenses yeux noirs, ce regard perçant, il approcha son visage du mien, me tenant le menton, un combat intérieur s'enchaîna dans mon être.

Non ne succombe pas 

Encore toi la voix ! gr dégage et laisse moi faire, j'ai des pulsions en plus Sirius est un canon

Et un profiteur 

La ferme

Ecoute ta raison

Je détournais mon visage, avec un soupçon de regret.

Sale pute !

Je t'aime aussi petit voix des pulsions

Voix de Dagmara : vous pouvez arrêter ce chahut bohut je m'entend plus

Voix autres en chœur OK

Voix Dagmara : Pourquoi me trouble t'il tant?………silence…………hey répondez !!!!!!!!!!

Voix en chœur : nan on boude !

V D : Quelles lourdasses!

Elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, troublée.

Fin POV Dagmara et POV Sirius

Ses yeux, je peux pas en échapper, on dit bien que les yeux sont le reflets de l'âme, qu'est ce que sont âme doit être belle !

Qu'est ce que tu racontes toi

VS : hey qui t'es toi ?

Moi je suis la voix de tes pulsions…..nan cherche pas celle de la sagesse, je l'ai ligoté, elle tient compagnie au calmar géant ! bon reprenons t'as une fille devant toi qui est fort jolie , et qu'est ce que tu fais hein qu'est ce que tu fais ??? tu l'embrasse triple idiot 

VS: hey

Bon allez je prends les rênes sinon on y est jusqu'à demain

Je me penchais pour assouvir ma voix, mais elle détournait le visage "Farouche mmmmmm"

Je laissais glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou sentant sa peau frissonner " pas si insensible que ça" pensai je, mes mains s'étaient refermées sur sa taille, les siennes toujours dans son dos

Une douce odeur de magnolia m'envahit les sens, les embrumant.

Pour seulement que je les recouvre quand elle se sépara brusquement de mon étreinte , je dut réprimer un soupir et me retournai vers elle

Fin POV Sirius

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si t'es mon cavalier tu dois aller danser avec moi, c'est l'unique but d'un cavalier, dit Dagmara les joues rosies mais le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier deux fois, l'attrapant doucement par le bras il la mena jusqu'à la salle de bal et l'entraîna dans un langoureuse danse corps à corps

James quat à lui dansait avec sa blonde tandis que Lily dansait avec un charmant serdaigle riant aux éclats. James senti la jalousie bouillonner en lui, la jalousie ??? oui peut être mais ça veut rien dire personne ne la toucheras sauf moi, par fierté seulement !

Il lâcha la jeune fille avec qui il dansait et se dirigea vers Lily le regard assassin.

Rémus et Aurélia dansait collé l'un à l'autre, de même pour Dagmara et Sirius et Chloé était en train d'embrasser passionnément Tran pendant qu'ils dansaient

THE END 

Ben voilà après des mois d'attente, le suce pince comme dit le crabe est enfin levé. Désolé pour le retard.

Bon ben réponse aux reviews !

Kikoo à tous

Minipouss : bon cette fois ci tu t'es pas chier pour poster la review je te félicite, tu es sur la voie de la guérison. 302 millions d'amis c fini mais ça repart courage !!! Je te remercie tout plein de cette review qui fait plaisir et je m'envole aussi dans bruissement léger de rapace nocturne a la poursuite de chauves souris flugudu flugudu flugudu.

Coco1 : j'avoue j'ai extrêmement honte pour James mais je te jure y a des gars comme ça , si si et puis c'est marrant de le voir se manger des râteau… moi sadique ??? juste un tantinet !

Sinon oui il faudra lui acheter le livre "comment séduire miss Lily Evans" mais c'est quand même en 10 volume de 500 pages chacun, c'est pratique pour le self défense. Merci pour tes compliments et voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère t'aura plu malgré son retard. Bisous

NielsiNielsen : oui mes chapitre c'est comme le vin : Ça va en bonifiant lol. Logique je me présente pour le poste de présidente enfin voyons, le conseil général des écriveurs fan fiction harrypotteresque du Languedoc Roussillon c'est réputé nom dé diou. Allez merci pour les encouragements et surtout A BAS LES ÉTUDES. bizzzz

Alpo : déjà que je me fait engueuler car j'ai mis le chap. 9 en retard, je crois que la tu risque de m'envoyer une beuglante de feu d'ici peu pour mon retard! Lol je suis sincèrement désolé de ce retard !!! mais voilà le chap. 10 est la et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous

Ptemina : merciiii, tout ces compliments ça aide pas mon ego déjà démesuré lol bon par contre je suis désolé de ce "léger" retard mais voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le 9. bisouuuus

Emy : merci des encouragements et je continue toujours plus fort lol, j'espère que ce chap. te plait aussi. bye

Aurélie1 : après le neuvième, viens le quinzième…euh non plutôt le dixième ne mettons pas les lamas après le char !!! je ne fourni pas la crème anti-rides mais des lunettes 3D pour voir tout sauf du 3D !!bon j'espère que ce chap. te plaira encore plus et on vois un peu de tous là donc je fais des efforts hein hein ça compte dans la moyenne ??? Aurélia va gagner 3 dollars au loto des sorciers si tu continue et il s'égareront par la poste bon ! non mais je me laisse pas faire !! me rebelle humpfff. Tran is the best perso, vive le Way pour le pacte de sang suite au prochain épisode mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Bisous et a la prochaine review sur France fan fiction 2.

Tenflo : je sais que c'est pas mal du tout, j'ai sué sang et eau pour accoucher du moindre petit dialogue significatifs, lol, bon j"exagère un peu c'est vrai mais quand même donc l'histoire m'appartiens alors pas touche . Merci pour tout ces compliments (ça m'arrange pas pour ma grosse tête fais gaffe aux droits d'adaptations lol) à moi le prix pullitzer niarkeuh ! lol

Une de mes personnalité est actrice célèbre il est vrai je vais essayer de la contacter pas voie onirique. Mon inspiration viens de ma vie d'où le nom des persos enfin faut tout t'expliquer lol. Allez bisous et merci encore et n'oublie pas la review du chap. 10 lol.

Chlomette : bonjouch ma fan, fais gaffe la prochaine fois à l'écran c'est super hargneux cette bébête. Moi faire du chantage, m'enfin tu me connais !!! bon oui un peu c'est vrai mais la tu dois être ravie enfin j'espère de tout façon t'as pas le choix. Lily et Dagmara ne font rien enfin tu verras par toi même niarkeuh!! Allez voilà le 10 et Votez la pilule bleue c'est youpi méga cool !

Merci à tous et sinon toi le jeune devant ton écran qui hésite farouchement à laisser une review car ça te ferai perdre du temps et ainsi louper les 2 première minute du maillon faible ! sache que cette infime amas de petite lettre qui constitue une review peu booster un auteur de fic tel que moi, je marche au kérosène oui oui !!! bon bref

LAISSE UNE REVIEW PETIT SCARABÉE !!


	11. la bataille révélatrice

Koukou, me revoilou pour  vous jouer un bon tour, le chapitre 11 is upload.

C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire sachant que demain enfin aujourd'hui tout dépens de quand vous  lirez ma fic (oui oui vous avez intérêt lol) et bien bon le 24 je deviens majeure et je pourrais enfin voter (lol la chanceuh). Non je ne me pistonne pas!!! de quoi je veux des reviews avec un joyeux annif dedans ?? meuh non !!!! quoique !! lol

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il soit moins axé sur les relations entre les persos.

Bisous et bonne lecture

chapitre 11 : la bataille révélatrice.

Il était 5h du matin, le bal était fini mais mes lèvres étaient encore chaude de sa présence, le rouge me monta aux joues en repensant à ses doux baisers enfiévrés. Je n'avait qu'une seule envie aller dans son dortoir et me glisser sous les couvertures prés de son corps. C'était la première fois que je ressentait le besoin irrépressible d'avoir un garçon à mes côtés, sentir son souffle chaud, ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur les miennes, ses mains parcourant mon corps frissonnant.

Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face, seulement 1 h après l'avoir quitté, Sirius Black me manquait déjà !!! Que faire ???

Sur ces pensée je m'endormais dans mon lit, insouciante de la vie, pensant à mes problèmes d'adolescente quittant ce monde fait d'acné, de problèmes, de chichi, de joie, de premier baiser, de premier amour pour entrer dans celui de la passion dévorante, des responsabilités ( j'eu un bug quant à mes responsabilités, je dois encore y penser) et de la vie en couple tout ça tout ça.

Je commence à devenir mature, il serait temps je ne suis qu'en dernière année de Poudlard et après c'est la liberté, on sera lâché dans ce monde de fous où tout va trop vite où on rêve de se poser dans un parc en écoutant les oiseaux gazouillaient mais le temps presse, vite la poudre de cheminnette, vite transplane tu va être en retard, vite le petit déj! Suis je prête pour tout ça? peut être, peut être pas

Je me réveillai en sursaut, Lily me hurlait dans les oreilles

             - Il est midi FEIGNASSE !!!

            - c'est bon c'est bon on se calme le despote et on respire

elle me lança un regard courroucé.

            - Alors avec ton Jules, je la regardait perplexe

            - tu crois quoi ? qu'en s'embrassant en plein milieu d'un danse personne ne le remarqueraient ? je piquais un fard Lily rigolait 

            - oups je ne pensais pas être à ce point inconsciente ! mais toi ?

elle s'arrêta de rire : - Quoi moi ?

            - tigresse choupi, cette danse langoureuse avec Potter était tous sauf innocente au vue du rouge sur tes joues, ce fut son tour de piquer un fard moi je réaffichait mon sourire moqueur!

            - Il ne s'est rien passé avec Potter

            - Ah non même qu'en il est venu lorsque tu dansais avec ce serdaigle, entre parenthèse un brin lourd,et qu'il l'as dégagé pour te prendre aussi, passionnément dirais je en te faisant en passant une crise de jalousie

            - il n'y a rien entre moi et Potter

            - ça ne saurais tardais murmurai je

            - Quoi ??? 

            - non rien, attends moi dans la salle commune avec les autres

            - mouais

elle descendit.

Changement de point de vue 

Je ne pouvais ne pas y penser, il m'avait vraiment troublée à ce bal, élégamment vêtu et tout, il était on ne peut plus séduisant et lorsqu'on a dansait il le faisait a merveille

Mais comme d'habitude il a fallu qu'il gâche le peu d'estime que je commençais à avoir en venant me faire chier 

Flash back

James quant à lui dansait avec sa blonde tandis que Lily dansait avec un charmant serdaigle riant aux éclats. James sentit la jalousie bouillonner en lui, la jalousie ??? oui peut être mais ça ne veut rien dire personne ne la toucheras sauf moi, par fierté seulement !

Il lâcha la jeune fille avec qui il dansait et se dirigea vers Lily le regard assassin.

Il attrapa le serdaigle et le rejeta plus loin malgré ses protestations. James lui lança un regard meurtrier au point que le serdaigle renonça a l'affronter.

James empoigna Lily plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait

            - POTTER qu'est ce qui te prends 

            - rien j'ai envie de danser

            - mais tu as déjà une cavalière et puis j'ai un cavalier

            - j'ai envie de danser avec toi !

            - Potter je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux passer tout tes caprices

il la regarda de ce regard intense, Lily baissa les yeux, ayant perdu une sorte de duel.

James continuai de la faire tournoyer sur cette valse entraînante, il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol tellement leur pas était léger

James avait sa joue contre la haut de la tête de Lily

Je sentait son eau de Cologne qui m'envoûtait petit à petit c'est étrange mais malgré sa brutalité j'aimais bien être là, au creux des ses bras.

Pourquoi ? je ne sais pas simple hasard

            - James tu me fais mal !

il relâcha légèrement son étreinte, étreinte qui semblait désespérée

            - Evans, je ne veux juste pas que d'autre te touche

mon cœur s'arrêta de battre

            - Potter, te rends tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire

            - oui, dit il d'un voix rauque, il se pencha et m'embrassa.

Je réussi à m'échapper de son étau et courut hors de la grande salle vociférant 

Pourquoi me faisait il ça ??? je n'étais rien encore quelques temps auparavant et là je reçois des menaces de la part de son fan club, mon dieu que j'en ai marre

Je me suis réfugiai dans le dortoir et attendit patiemment le retour de mes seules amies

Elles arrivèrent finalement un peu plus tard et sans un mots toutes en même temps me prirent dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Ah les amies c'est vraiment une chose merveilleuse !

Nous nous sommes finalement endormies peu plus tard épuisée, 

End flash back

Qu'est ce que je lui dirais quand je serais face à lui, il était tellement bourré qu'il ne doit même pas s'être aperçu de ça ! 

Je m'assis à côté de mes amies joyeuses, Sirius était là, je l'aime bien malgré ces défauts et puis il est quand même pas mal mais je le laisse à ma choupinette, Rémus aussi est là, il joue aux échecs sous le regard tendre d'Aurélia, Peter se ait laminer ce type est bizarre, toujours surprotégé par les 3 autres, enfin il ne faut pas juger comme ça les gens.

Tiens vlà la princesse du bal arriver

Fin de point de vue

Dagmara descendait les marches totalement dans le pâté, Sirius se leva, alla à sa rencontre.

Elle lui sourit, il lui prit les épaules et l'amena par la porte de la grosse dame

Discussion en perspective.

James descendit, il repéra Rémus et Peter avec Chloé et Aurélia mais surtout Lily, rien qu'un bal et il avait déjà mis ses chances à zéro pas qu'elles était super élevées mais quand même.

Il n'alla pas rejoindre ses amis, il préféra aller prendre l'air pour se réveiller.

Lily vit James descendre, son cœur se serra et elle détourna la tête, elle ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait pas lui parler, voir son sourire qu'elle avait pris en horreur. Elle entendit le portrait de la dame coulisser, elle se retourna, il n'était plus là. Elle sentit une drôle d'impression, ses sentiment à propos de James était confus, tout était bizarre, il pouvait être gentil la seconde d'après il pouvait être totalement stupide et la seconde suivante agressif elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Elle sortit aussi, prenant la direction du stade de quidditch.

Une seconde elle pouvait être attiré par lui, ses côté enfantin ses sourires ô combien charmeur,ses doux yeux.

Une autre elle était impressionné par ces côté griffondor, courageux, chevaleresque, mature par certain côté.

Encore une autre et elle était dégoûtée par ses blagues cruelles sur Rogue, par sa prétention, son égocentrisme.

Et enfin une dernière qui la choquait, l'amusement qu'il prenait à sortir avec des filles les jetaient ensuite les reprenant s'il voulait, toujours à épater son fan club.

Dans sa réflexion elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle se retrouva au terrain de quidditch. Il était là sur son balai virevoltant dans les airs effectuant un ballet aérien harmonieux donnant de l'avance au vif d'or, le rattrapant en 2 secondes, le relâchant, effectuant 2 ou 3 feintes.

Tout à coup il sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence en effet, Lily sans s'en apercevoir était sorti de l'ombre pour mieux le voir s'exposant ainsi à son regard.

Il resta une minute dans les airs la fixant surpris, puis il descendit lentement, se posa face à elle.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

             Pourquoi t'es là ?

Elle le jaugeait du regards, ses yeux s'attardant sur tee shirt trempé collant son corps musclé 

            - je ne sais pas

il la regardait surpris de cette réponse sans queue ni tête.

            - rentre au château Evans, tu va enfreindre le règlement j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.

            - alors c'est tout simplement comme ça que tu me vois, comme une fille suivant à la lettre n'importe quel règlement

            - oui c'est à peu prés ça.

            - Je peux être moi aussi une joueuse de tour, tu veux parier ?

il la regarda amusée par cette soudaine rébellion. Son sourire en coin alarma Lily

            - Quoi ??? tu m'en crois pas capable? Je ne suis pas seulement la petite fille modèle que tu crois Potter et je t'en prouverai le contraire.

Sur ce elle partit rapidement d'un pas décidé la cape flottant derrière elle .

Il la regarda s'éloigner, un grand sourire aux lèvres

            - Et bien mzelle Evans j'attends avec impatience les résultats

Lily arriva dans la salle commune, monta sous le regard ébahi de ses amies, claqua la porte d'un façon que les vitres vibrèrent. Chloé monta voir Lily, lassé de porter la chandelle pour Dagmara et Aurélia.

En effet Dagmara était plongée dans la masse ténébreuse des yeux de Sirius et ne semblait pas encleinte à en sortir. Le même schéma se produisait pour Aurélia plongé dans un océan de douceur bleutée.

Chloé entra dans le dortoir pour trouver Lily dans un livre "encore"pensa-t-elle, mais c'était un livre différent intitulé : "entrez dans le monde délirant des farces"

Chloé resta perplexe, et sourit " elle sera redoutable"

Elle redescendit et observa la salle commune. Trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers sa proie et s'assit sur lui.

Tran leva ses yeux marron foncé vers Chloé en lui accordant un magnifique sourire qu'il termina contre ses lèvres.

Chloé et Tran était sans aucun doute un nouveau couple.

Dagmara souriait niaisement même si Chloé ne la voyait pas.

Aurélia lisait un bouquin.

Rémus et Sirius bataillaient aux échecs et faisaient en même temps une joute oral

James arriva enfin tandis que Lily descendait. Elle se planta devant lui, les yeux féroces

            - Ce soir, les serpentards verront de quoi je suis capable et Potter, je t'humilie toi et ton groupe.

Sur ce elle disparut laissant James ricanait sur de sa victoire.

L'après midi passa rapidement entre les rires, les histoires des maraudeurs

Le soir venait de tomber, il fallait allait manger.

La bande d'amis descendit donc à la grande salle

Lily avait un sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres, preuve que sa vengeance allait être rapidement réalisée.

James était confiant ne s'attendant pas à grand chose de la part de Lily.

Ils s'assirent et se mirent tous à manger, comme à leur habitudes pourtant les professeurs n'étaient pas là mais ça ne perturba pas grand chose au contraire la salle était des plus bruyantes.

HOKUS POKUS 

Un écho, une voix surnaturelle avait lancé ça dans un murmure glacial. La salle se tu mais Lily continuait à sourire.

Un lourd silence suivait cette voix à donner la chair de poule, tout le monde se regardait les yeux exprimant l'incompréhension et l'appréhension.

Quand quelqu'un hurla…une serpentarde.

Des cheveux grisâtres remplacèrent la blondeur platine et des verrues lui poussèrent sur un nez allongeant. Ses yeux devinrent noires et un balai apparut dans ses mains un chat se jeta sur elle et une chouette aux yeux ambrés lui voletait autour. En criant la jeune fille victime du sort dévoila des dents jaunes et noires.

Dans son dos des lettres apparurent : l'idée de la sorcière par les moldus

Malgré l'effroyable vision de la jeune fille quelques rires narquois fusèrent.

Aussitôt interrompu par un autre cris.

Cette fois Malefoy venait d'être touché. Ses cheveux soyeux se transformèrent en serpent, sa peau blanche vira au gris, sa robe très classe se transforma en haillons. Ses yeux n'était plus que des fentes. En lettre rouges derrière s'inscrit un nom : Méduse et dessous en lettre plus petite sa mythologie défilait comme sur un écran de télé.

D'autre transformation s'en suivirent, Avery se vit transformer en taureau, Bellatrix se transforma en harpies. Tous les autres serpentards se transformèrent petit à petit en démons mythologiques très réaliste. Il y avait quelques orcs, un troll aussi.

Mais chacun des élèves transformés était immobilisé ne pouvant faire de mal à personne obligé de rester figé se donnant ainsi en spectacle la salle éclata d'un rire sonore et vrai cette fois.

Les maraudeurs les premiers, riaient aux éclat et applaudissaient.

James était bouche bée mais devait admettre que c'était une blague de très haut niveau mais trop sérieuse à son goût, il rajouta ses éléments personnels : un nez rouge, un boa vert criard, un tutu bleue, un chapeau orange vif, une barbe rouge et ainsi de suite.

Le spectacle était d'un ridicule et d'un burlesque que personne ne pouvait se retenir et aucun professeur n'arrivait aux plus grand malheur des serpentards transformés mais au plus grands ravissement des autres.

Un applaudissement peu enthousiaste mais sonore se fit entendre au dessus des autres applaudissements.

Une personne était rentré dans le château et ne semblait pas y être bienvenue au vue des autres silhouettes derrière cet inconnu. Dagmara se leva semblant le connaître

            - mettez vous tous à l'arrière de la grande salle, vite et calmement. Tous le monde obéit pour une raison inconnu. Tous redoutaient ce qui allaient se passer ensuite et toutes ces sombres créatures et mages noirs derrière n'était pas là pour les rassurer.

Il était là, planté au milieu de la grande salle. Sa haute silhouette sombre semblant ternir la lueur bienfaisante des chandelles.

Dagmara était face à lui le regard fixe, les yeux formant de simple fentes mais un feu comparable à celui des enfers y déversait sa puissance.

L'oncle et la nièce, l'âgé et la jeune, l'assassin et la victime, l'obscur et la lumière, le mal et le bon, s'affrontait tel deux piliers de la terre de leurs simple regards, gouffre du monde.

Ils n'avaient esquissaient aucun geste, Poudlard derrière Dagmara, les mangemorts derrière Adolfus. La tension semblait être devenu palpable.

Personne n'osait déclencher l'assaut final redoutant les forces ennemis.

Les amies de Dagmara évaluèrent l'état de la situation.

Lily, Chloé et Aurélia se placèrent aux côté de leurs amies, prête à mourir s'il le fallait , puisque c'était leur destin. Mais tant qu'à mourir autant se battre, se battre pour l'humanité, tel était leur combat.

Les filles avaient lâché leur baguette magique se laissant submerger par le flot croissant de leur pouvoir s'agitant en elles. Douce sensation, euphorique même que cette puissance qui leur était octroyée. Elle ne devaient pas dévoiler ce secret, leur puissance mais il le fallait pour la survie de Poudlard, des élèves et peut être même du monde.

Pourquoi Dumbledore n'était il pas là, et les professeurs où sont ils ? cette question tous se la posaient mais n'osaient pas parler.

- Tu te demandes sûrement où est passé ton protecteur n'est ce pas ma chère nièce ? la voix froide et cinglante tel l'acier d'Adolfus retentit malgré que ce soit un murmure.

            - je devine que tu le sais, tonton ? elle avait dit le dernier mot dans un grimace.

            - c'est que tu serais presque intelligente, pas assez toutefois pour bien avoir choisi ton camp. C'est fort dommage car tu aurais pu être aduler du monde des ténèbres pour ta puissance mais tu dois te cacher.

            - j'ai fais mon choix et j'en étais intimement convaincu lorsque tu a tué mes parents.

            - c'était des imbéciles, reniant le pouvoir des ténèbres et t'amenant du mauvais coté de la pente. Mais je te laisse un dernière chance, je leur laisse même un chance malgré leur sang mêlé et moldue, dit il en désignant les 3 autres filles et en tendant une pâle main à travers sa cape noire.

Dagmara ne bougea pas. Il découvrit son visage aux traits fins , des cheveux blonds dorés tombaient élégamment sur ces épaules. Il aurait pu être beau si ce n'était cette folie constante dans ces yeux brun rouge et cet air de pur mépris.

            - tu ne peux renier nos liens de sang, mon enfant.

Dagmara eut un hoquet de surprise face à cette appellation.

            - comment oses tu m'appelé comme ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait??? Hurla la jolie blonde les trait déformés par la fureur

Elle s'était avancée, continuant de hurler des larmes de colère couleur feu roulant sur ses joues.

            - tu l'as mis en moi, tu m'as obligé à vivre avec ce poids, cette agressivité, cette cruauté en moi, cette chose animale, bestiale cherchant la moindre faille dans mon être pour pouvoir surgir à la surface. TU as osé me maudire pour que je me joigne à tes côtés, tu as osé et tu veut que je me joigne à toi? La dernière phrase fut un murmure à peine audible, elle lui avait caressé la joue et tout à coup la griffa lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

            - JAMAIS, tu m'entends jamaiiiiiiiiiis !

            - tu te condamnes ainsi que tous ici.

Et tout à coup un sort puissant fusa de sa baguette et se dirigea vers Dagmara qui fit apparaître son bouclier de feu

Le sort fut déviait, Dagmara se jeta dans le combat. Lily s'attaquait à de puissant mages noirs.

Aurélia lançait des patronus à tout va sur un nombre incalculable de détraqueurs. Chloé se battait contre les vampires assoiffés

Une tornade s'abattit sur les vampires, apportant certains au triangle des Bermudes, Chloé déchaînait ses forces. Elle lançait tout un tas de choses sur les vampires, des fourchette des couteau des gâteaux. Tout pour les ralentir et les neutraliser. Elle faisait aussi assaut de formules, de sorts puissants inconnus des élèves, plusieurs eurent pour effets de brûler les vampire comme si les rayons de soleil avait apparut sur eux.

La terre s'ouvrit. Des détraqueurs tombèrent en grande partie. Aurélia avait déchaînée son élément, les détraqueurs en avait fait les frais. Elle leur lançait d'énormes patronus puissants, de la forme d'un grand lynx argenté.

Dagmara combattait les forces noires des mages, combattant surtout son oncle. Son élément le feu faisait des ravages plusieurs mages venaient de se consumé, laissant derrière eux un simple tas de cendres. Elle faisait assaut sur son oncle mais les deux avait des forces surpuissantes, il ne faisait que s'épuisaient. Ça serait à celui qui résisterait le plus longtemps.

Lily aussi ravageaient les troupes mangemorts, plusieurs venait de mourir noyés dans leur propre eau. Elle faisait aussi venir les flots du lac de Poudlard qui avaient d'ailleurs déjà emporté d'autre mages.

Malgré cette défense acharnée et désespérée qu'offrait les 4 jeunes filles, les 4 élémentaires, et malgré les boucliers disposés devant les élèves pour les protéger, ceux-ci avaient subi des pertes. Certains d'entre eux comme les maraudeurs se battaient à coup de stupefix contre des mages et des vampires. Les premières et secondes années étaient terrorisés et paralysés, c'étaient eux qui tombaient les plus facilement.

Dagmara se recula emportant les 3 autres jeunes filles. Chaque camps venait de subir des pertes lourdes.

Dagmara parla à ses amies qui semblèrent protestaient puis qui finalement revinrent au combat aussi rapidement qu'elles en étaient sorties.

Dagmara traça un cercle sur le sol avec son propre sang, se mit à genoux et incanta.

On entendait pas les mots de son incantation car le vacarmes autour ne le permettait pas. Le sang de Dagmara vira au noir, un colonne de feu entoura la jeune fille.

Adolfu s'en rendit finalement compte et hurla.

            - empêchez là d'incanter ! empêchez la par tout les moyens ! il ne faut pas qu'elle incante  ! dans sa voix perçait l'inquiétude.

Plusieurs mangemorts et vampire se jetèrent sur la colonne de feu pour y rendre leur dernier soupir ou leur dernier cri.

Les 3 autres filles ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant. Elles continuaient à décimer les troupes obscures malgré l'épuisement qui commençait à les gagner.

Chloé tomba, épuisé un vampire se jeta sur elle, les crocs tendus… et rencontra le dur acier mordant lui aussi de l'épée d'Aurélia.

            - merci Aur

            - de rien mais relèves toi ne te laisses pas abattre. Aurélia aida Chloé à se relever.

            - j'ai pas l'habitude, j'en ai marre je suis crever et il sont où les profs.

            - Chloé il ne faut pas abandonner, jamais.

            - rends toi à l'évidence la situation est désespérée. Regarde nous 4 filles contre une bonne partie des forces de Voldemort. Regarde les élèves se faire décimer.

            - mais regarde aussi, ils ne se rendent pas pour autant et nous on ne doit pas les trahir, on le doit.

            - je n'ai jamais demander à être une élémentaire.

            -moi non plus mais c'est comme ça et je préfère assumer plutôt que vivre avec le poids de nombreuses morts qui auraient pu être empêcher grâce à moi.

            - c'est bien pour toi que je fais ça, allez GO !!!

elle se jetèrent de nouveau dans la bataille, toujours plus féroce.

Les 3 qui combattaient toujours priaient pour que leur amie réussissent son incantation

Elles étaient a bout de forces et les armées de l'ombre ne cessaient d'accroître malgré les forces déployaient des filles et aussi des élèves des dernières années a Poudlard

Chloé s'effondra par terre, son énergie magique épuisait.

Aurélia tenta de rejoindre son amie qui avant de tomber avait créé un bouclier la protégeant.

Aurélia la rejoint mais sombra dans l'inconscience à l'abri du bouclier de Dagmara.

Lily campaient sur ses positions, noyant, tuant de sang froid à l'arme blanche, et aussi par des sort puissant. Certains aurait même juré l'avoir entendu lancer un avada kedavra.

Elle était seule face aux armées du seigneur des ténèbres mais elle ne flancherait pas elle protégerait Poudlard au dépens de sa vie. Mais elle allait leur coûter très cher sa vie, très très cher.

Elle combattait donc semblant flotter parmi les lignes ennemies, elle combattait en retrait plus prés des élèves les aidant, les protégeant le plus qu'elle pouvait.

Quelque chose de lourd tomba sur elle. Elle se retourna et reçu dans les bras un vampire semblant mal en point, il tenait une épée noire à la main, une épée maudite très puissante. Lily regarda plus en avant et vit que James Potter tenait toujours la baguette pointé sur le vampire.

Un sourire fugitif se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily et James, inchangé malgré le combat, se passa une main dans les cheveux mais pour le première fois ça n'exaspéra pas Lily.

Elle retourna au combat, plus enhardies que précédemment, elle n'était pas si seule, après tout.

Mais elle avait atteint ses réserves magiques, elle n'en pouvait plus, les forces lui manquait elle avait du mal à respirer, un affreux bourdonnement avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ses sens était brouillé, sa vue se troubla, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle tomba se préparant au choc de la pierre dure sur son corps. Mais elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience avant le choc.

Le combat sembla s'arrêter, le temps d'un repos.

Adolfus parla : alors mes chers petits élèves il semblent que votre dernier rempart gît à mes pieds.

Il donna un grand coup dans l'abdomen de Lily, toujours inconsciente.

James, plus courageux ou suicidaire que jamais répondit

            - et vous croyait quoi ??? qu'on va se laissé tuer sans broncher, Poudlard n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Une clameur accueillit ce petit discours et des regards se durcirent, des baguette se levèrent plus déterminées que jamais à faire mal pour se défendre.

            - Un Potter siffla Adolfus, tous les mêmes têtu et fous pour résister au seigneur des ténèbres.

Les élèves se mirent en position de combat pour les plus âgés, les autres firent de leur mieux.

Les vampire, les mages noirs avait des sourires sadiques imprimés sur leur visage. On aurait presque cru que les détraqueurs affichaient le même sourire.

La colonne de feu s'arrêta alors que s'élançait les forces de Voldemort, fondant sur leurs victimes sans pitié.

            - crois tu vraiment mon oncle que leur dernier espoir soit tombé avec Lily.

De nouveau tout s'arrêta, l'interpellé se tourna.

Debout au milieu d'un cercle noir se tenait ce qui apparemment avait était sa nièce.

Une créature plus grande se tenait là, des yeux rouges, des cheveux jaune, une peau dorée, des mains terminées par des griffes acérées, un sourire des plus sadique imprimé sur des lèvres pulpeuse rouge carmin, une jupe fendue et un entrelacs de cuir sur la poitrine ainsi que des bottes montant jusqu'au commencement des fesses lui servaient de seuls vêtements,le tout d'un cuir rouge.

Elle se tenait là dans une attitude provocante mais le plus étonnant c'est que des ailes trônaient dans son dos, des ailes faites du feu des enfers lui même et une queue fourchue fouettait l'air derrière elle, montrant ainsi l'appartenance de la créature aux démon du feu, serviteurs du temple du feu éternel des enfers.

Elle était la provocation, la cruauté incarnée le tout dans une enveloppe charnelle.

            - je vois que ma nièce a des tendances suicidaires pour t'avoir laissé les contrôles, Déonia.

            - Adolfus, la voix était suave contrastant avec la fureur des yeux, saches qu'à cause de ta folie je ne fais qu'un avec cet être qu'est ta nièce et nous avons fait un pacte pour pouvoir survivre.

La créature s'avança lançant des regards méprisants et flamboyants. Certains vampires pourtant semblaient attirés par la dangereuse beauté de la démone.

            -or il se trouve que comme nous sommes liées, si elle meure, Je meurs donc tu comprendra que je ne serai pas de ton côté ni aujourd'hui ni demain ni jamais a moins que ta nièce ne change d'avis ce qui me semble de plus en plus compromis.

Elle sourit dévoilant des canines affûtées tel des lames de rasoirs.

            - tu comprendras aussi que malgré les pouvoirs qui me sont octroyés comme j'ai eu peur que tes amis ne s'ennuient, j'ai invoqué des amis, c'était al moindre des politesses non ?

            - bien sur !

un dragon apparut dans ce même cercle, grand très très grand et malgré sa laideur il avait une certaine majesté. Il regardait la scène de ses pupilles jaune brillante.

Et laissa place, a une sorte de nuage, aussi sombres que les abysses mais en même temps illuminante de clarté, le nuage avait des sortes de tentacules.

            - dois je te présenter le néant en personne Adolfus ou pas?

Quelques murmures effrayés, surpris certains voir même curieux parcoururent touts les êtres assemblés

            - tu prends des risques Déonia, le néant est incontrôlable, il prends tout bon ou mauvais.

            - je prends mes précautions tu veux dire.

Le néant laissa place à un être à la silhouette humaine. Habillé de noir couvert partout sauf au niveau des yeux, laissant entrevoir la profondeur d'un regard noir où brûlait le feu.

            - de mieux en mieux tu invoques un maudit mais t'es totalement givrée, la panique avait envahit la voix d'Adolfus

le néant était déjà passé à l'œuvre et ce furent les détraqueurs qui subirent en premier, un dizaine disparurent petit à petit dans les tentacules de la "chose".

Le dragon avait brûlé un vingtaines de vampire en un seul souffle

L'être vêtu de noir toucha un mage noir, celui ci se mit à hurler comme si 10 doloris le frappait et il s'effondra par terre les yeux grands ouverts, injectés de sang, les lèvres bleues.

Un autre mage, lui lança des sorts puissants jusqu'à l'avada kedavra mais chaque sort sembla rebondirent sur les vêtements de l'être ténébreux et le mage noir subit le même sort que le précédent.

Déonia, anciennement Dagmara, s'approcha d'un vampire par derrière, celui ci se retourna les crocs en avant, les yeux injectés de sang, des veines bleues pulsant sous sa peau blafarde mais Déonia l'effleura de sa main et le réduit en poussière, tel fut le sort du vampire et de bien d'autres créatures de la nuit.

La moitié des mages noires, la presque totalité des détraqueurs et 2/3 des vampires furent détruit par les démons. L'oncle de Dagmara vivait toujours, affaibli mais vivant.

Quand soudain

On vit plusieurs lumières, et des personnes apparaître avec un portoloin.

Parmi eux se trouvait Dumbledore, un Dumbledore fatigué, les épaules voûtées comme si le monde y reposait.

Les mages noires le virent et une certaine frayeur mêlée a l'admiration passa à travers les armées sombres et un soulagement passa parmi les élèves.

Les détraqueurs restant s'enfuirent, les vampires sur leur talons

Adolfus se leva fit face à Dumbledore et la cinquantaine d'aurors derrière lui

Puis quelqu'un hurla "PORTUS"

Tout les mages noirs touchèrent la table et s'en allèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Déonia, fatiguée, s'appuyait contre un mur. Les aurors regardaient le dragon, l'être maudit, le néant et la démone avec des yeux étonnés.

            - Déonia, veux tu s'il te plait renvoyer ces êtres d'où ils viennent.

En effet les 3 autres créatures continuait leur combat prenant pour cible les élèves et les aurors

            - Dumbledore vous savez bien que non

            - je n'aime pas employer les méthodes fortes.

Plusieurs aurors, c'est à dire une vingtaine s'attaquaient aux dragon et les autres fuyaient devant l'être maudit et devant le néant imbattable

            - sais tu comment les renvoyer ?

            - oui

            - Déonia ne joue pas au chat et à la souris avec moi, dépêches toi de me dire comment tu les a invoqu

elle désigna le cercle de sang noir et sec.

Accio !!! l'être maudit se retrouva dans le cercle et disparut dans un "plop"

Le sort d'attraction de Dumbledore avait été puissant ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Voldemort lui-même.

Le dragon venait d'être neutralisé par la vingtaine d'aurors et ceux ci l'amenèrent dans le cercle où ils disparut à son tour.

Le néant était impalpable, ce n'était pas de la matière, juste du vide, profond et sombre. Ils vagabondait parmi la grande salle sans but précis, ses tentacules sondant les alentour.

Il faut attendre qu'ils se décident par lui-même car malgré ce vide, le néant semblait avoir une forme d'intelligence. Sentant ses proie mais incapable de les attraper car trop peu nombreuses et trop prudentes, il s'approcha du cercle pour aller dans un autre endroit où régnait la confusion et où les victimes seraient facile

Le néant disparut donc.

            - Déonia veut tu s'il te plait libérer Dagmara

La démone fit la moue

            - tu es peut être puissante mais je suis de taille à t'affronter s'il le faut.

            - tu n'oseras jamais faire de mal à une de tes élèves chéries dont tu es si fier

            - il y a d'autre moyens de faire souffrir un démon sans pour autant blesser l'avatar de celui-ci.

Déonia regarda le directeur et dans un soupir résigné et un gémissement énervé céda peu à peu la place à la jeune fille blonde à la peau pâle.

Dagmara regarda Dumbledore et dit dans un murmure : "j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pourvu qu'il n'y ai pas trop de victimes" et elle s'effondra, toutes ses forces l'ayant abandonné mais elle entendit un appel, un appel de désarroi provenant d'une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien " nooooooooon Dagmaraaaaa". Elle perdit connaissance avec un simple nom en tête "SIRIUS".

La clarté du jour lui donnait mal à la tête "pourquoi le soleil n'avait pas de tamiseur et pourquoi tout doit être aussi blanc d'ailleurs où suis je ???"

Pour répondre à cette dernière question, Lily ouvrit les yeux et grogna de mécontentement.

Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec un gros mal de tête. Elle allait devoir rester enfermée, chose qu'elle avait en horreur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous les lits était occupé.

Le résultat final de chaque bataille, maudit sois tu Voldemort !!! elle ravala ses larmes, la fatigue la rendait émotive.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de son lit.

Lily releva sa tête et rencontra le regard cristallin du directeur, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

-  Bonjour monsieur, qu'est il arrivé ??? comment l'once de Dagmara a-t-il était vaincu??? Et d'ailleurs où est et Dagmara comment va t elle??? et Chloé ??? et Aurélia ?? combien y-t-il eu de victimes ??? où étiez vous ??? qu'est ce qui a fait que Poudlard tiens debout ??? Dagmara a réussi son incantation ???

            - du calme miss Evans sinon je vais devoir partir sous ordre de madame Pomfresh. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais vous devez me promettre de vous reposer après ?!?

            -promis s'empressa de dire Lily empressée d'entendre toutes les nouvelles.

            - alors voilà….

FIN du 11 !!!

Bon par contre comme vous l'avez constaté je n'ai pas du tout fait une suite sadique, personne n'est en haleine …. Lol bon suite au chap. 12

Alors voilà bouclé, fiché, tatoué et répertorié. En avant pour le 12 en attendant réponse à mes reviewvateurs préférés.

Réponse aux revieuweurs : 

Nielsinielsen : alors là franchement tout pour juste être le premier t marrant, je te réponds dans le craquelureur fou .

Tenflo : Moi vulgaire ??? non mais tu plaisantes….regardes dag 7 et oublie que je suis vulgaire. Elle incarne l'innocence pure. Bon sinon pour le nombre de chapitre je n'en sais rien car en fait c'est une surprise autant pour moi que pour les lecteurs. Après POV ça veut dire point of view (point de vue pour les non bilangual) je pense, je crois que pour les mort t'es servi et en plus j'ai pas fait exprès c'était prévu lol bon je te remercie pour ta review et a plus pour le chap. 12.

Alisa Adams :j'ai été super ravi rien qu'en voyant l'envoyeur de la review ça me fait super plaisir merci merci !!! sinon j'ai  fais passé le message à Diggory par contre il a plus de tympan mais c'est secondaire on s'en fiche. Le message est passé aussi à Siri et Daguou, mais c'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'elle se décoince désolé je pense accentuer plus sur les relations dans le prochain, so no panic. J'aime bien tes petites voix elles ressemblent un peu aux miennes même carrément. Sinon mon bac blanc et mes TPE je les ai réussi donc la vie est belle. Je te remercie beaucoup de cette review qui m'a fait super plaizir. Bisous

Alpo : bon j'avoue je suis en retard mais je le fait pas exprès c'est dure la terminale mais tant que j'ai pas de beuglante de feu de ta part je survivrais et persisterais dans mon chapitrage. Merci beaucoup pour cette review pleine de compliment merci merci merci.

Emy : yayeuh je suis super contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre 11 ne te décevra pas. Merci de tous ces compliments.

Arwen101 : c'est vrai que dodo et ragôt était un peu plus nul mais je m'améliore au fil du temps, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré l'absence d'amour, de sentiments et de conneries. Et merci pour tout ces compliments merci tout plein ö grande prêtresse elfique!!!

Aurélie1 : ça c'est du concept un chapitre en basket moi je dis ça a de l'avenir. Tout d'abord chère madameuh mercieuh de cette sympathie (et ludique) review. Bizarrement ça fait toujours plaisir une review … comme c'est bizarreuh. Bon t'as vu y a des scènes de combats par contre j'ai pas réussi à caser Bruce lee peut être au prochain chapitre lol. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience d'un truc c'est que cette fic est vraiment une fic anglo-polonaise elle a déjà beaucoup voyagée alors en passant par la France lol. Merci de tous ces compliment et aussi du simple fait de la review et j'espère que ce chap. te plait. bisouuuuuuus

Chlomette : quel prof ça te rappelle dis moi ??? lol, au moins ton rêves sera à tout jamais à l'écrit et un jour en le relisant tu diras a bidule a côté de toi : regarde c'était prédestiné lol. Bon désolé mais tu sauras pas ce qui arrive à ton couple car j'ai accentuer la bataille mais je te jure que dans celui la qui vient je développe l'histoire de haut en bas de droite à gauche et en diagonale. Merci de m'avoir laisser une review et quasiment dans les temps lol. Merci encore et bisous …

Minipouss : kikoo le vieux , vla le 11éme pas super rapidement mais assez quand même lol. Sympa la rubrique nécrologique je suis happy. Y a pas d'Hélène mais dans ce chapitre là c'est plus trop les vacances de l'amour. Bon je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à tes plusieurs question donc n'allons pas nous perdre de nouveau dans le débat (surtout pour le preux chevalier) merci pour les compliments et au feu les critiques et tomates lol.biz

Audrey : salut salut, je suis ravie que ma super méga fan apprécie mes fics et j'espère que ce chap. tu l'appréciera aussi. Je te remercie de tous ces compliments et voilà une autre chapitre que tu pourras lire 4 fois aussi s'il te plait lol. Ça m'a fait super plaisir cette review, j'en rougirais presque. Merci encore bisous. ps : harry potter 5 est bien je l'avoue.

Craquelureur fou : je ne dirais rien non je ne me moquerais pas de toi c'est mal. Lol j'adore cette review où tu t'es lâché et t'es parti en live total complet. Merci beaucoup des compliment et c'est cool que t'aimes bien ma fic et je songe à sortir le tapis de danse-karaoké Harry Potter c'est l'avenir n'est ce pas ???je ferais fortune. Allez merci encore et bisous.

HEY ATTENDS !!!! ou vas tu petit lecteur ??? 

Quoi ???? tu t'en vas comme ça ?

Sans rien même pas bonjour ni au revoir et même pas une review….

Je suis déçu O__o

T'aimes pas ma story…

Tant pis laisse quand même ton avis c'est le plus important.


	12. répercussions

Salut Je suis DÉSOLÉ pour le retard mais alors vraiment ne m'en voulait pas sioupl

Mais bon je donne signe de vie donc BONNE LECTURE quand même….

Chapitre 12 : répercussions 

Alors voil

Dumbledore avait tout raconté à Lily, ses yeux n'étincelaient plus. Lily avait écouté attentivement et dés qu'il eut finit elle se recoucha et le directeur partit d'un pas lent fatigué en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

Dumbledore avait dit qu'elles avaient combattu avec courage, de vraies griffondors avait il dit.

Il lui avait dit que Chloé et Aurélia étaient tombées d'épuisement assez rapidement mais elles avait été protégée par le Bouclier magique.

Il avait dit aussi qu'elle, Lily, avait combattu avec talent et vivacité ce qui avait permis de sauver de nombreuses vies mais qu'elle aussi avait fini par succomber à la fatigue.

Il lui avait aussi raconter que Dagmara avait finalement réussi son incantation et qu'elle avait fait venir des êtres, amis à son démon ainsi que son démon lui-même, et ainsi Déonia, l'être maudit, le néant et un dragon avait fini de décimer les forces de Voldemort.

Mais il avait fallu les aurors pour faire repartir les êtres invoqués car ceux ci s'étaient attaquées aux élèves

Lily était abasourdie, elle avait fermé les yeux qui commençaient à la picoter signe de larmes imminente. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce carnage.

Une pression sur son matelas annonça que quelqu'un s'était assis sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard plein de dégoût des autres sorciers, elle n'en avait pas la force pas encore pour une fois elle préférait l'infirmerie.

            - Lily, c'est moi, c'est Dagmara, assez dormi feignasse. La voix de son amie sonnait douce et triste.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et fut frappée de stupeur Dagmara semblait en pleine forme si ce n'était le voile sur ses yeux, un voile de tristesse.

Elle sourit 

            - ça va ?

Dagmara eut encore un sourire triste qui eu pour effet de briser le cœur de Lily

            - physiquement je dois avouer être en pleine forme, moralement j'ai envie de me jeter par cette fenêtre, elle regarda ladite fenêtre en même temps qu'elle parlait.

            - NON, t'as pas intérêt à me faire ça, on est toutes les 4 sur le même bateau et même s'il prend l'eau, moi je ne plongerais pas dans les filets. Les yeux de Lily reflétaient une détermination, une rage de vivre si intense qu'elle se propagea presque dans la pièce.

Mme Pomfresh leur annonça qu'elles sortiraient dans environ 3 semaines il fallaient qu'elles se rétablissent entièrement de tout les efforts fournis.

Dagmara et Lily se regardèrent, la détermination de cette dernière venait de se dissiper comme neige au soleil.

Deux tornades déboulèrent sur elles, des cyclones nommés respectivement Chloé et Aurélia, toutes deux chargées de question à ne plus en finir.

Après les câlins des filles, Lily refit de nouveau le récit de Dumbledore sous les oh! et ah! Des deux jeunes filles puis elles fit le bilan des blessés et morts. Car en effet il y avait eu des morts malgré la défense acharnée de Poudlard par tout le monde élèves et puissance confondues.

20 personnes innocentes avait de nouveau fait les frais de l'ascension de ce mage noir pour lequel il ne semblait pas y avoir d'obstacles. 20 pauvres enfants avait succombés à sa folie meurtrière et sa soif de pouvoir et c'était 20 personnes de trop. Des morts inutiles comme d'habitude.

2 personnes avaient était mordu par un loup garou et 10 autres par des vampires. Toutes ces personnes étaient à st Mangouste pour inhiber la transformation.

Et une centaine d'autres souffraient de sort divers ou avait été soumis à des sorts puissants tel l'endoloris. Les 4 filles en souffraient d'ailleurs le plus. Elles avaient cessé de compter combien d'endoloris elles avaient reçues de plein fouet. Elles étaient toutes restées environ 1 semaine inconsciente. Elles devaient restées encore 3 semaines dans ces lits.

A vrai dire cela ne dérangeait pas Lily car elle redoutait le moment de faire face aux autres élèves, elle redoutait de voir se dessiner sur leurs visages des grimaces de dégoût. Elle même se sentait sale, anormal en y repensant bien. "faut laisser le temps faire" furent ses dernières pensées avant qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil réparateur après que ces amies soient parties vers leur lits respectifs.

Les semaines avaient passées sans que les filles ne reçoivent aucunes visites ( et c'était mieux pour elles) saufs des professeurs. Et puis comme madame Pomfresh l'avait dit, elles pouvaient sortir.

Ailleurs, un peu plus tard Les filles se tenaient à l'entrée de la grande salle sans pour autant se décider à entrer, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. 

Lily avait le visage fermé comme depuis la bataille, Dagmara les yeux perdus au loin, Chloé affichant une mine exaspérée et énervée et Aurélia le regard triste semblait au bord des larmes.

             - Bon on va pas restait plantées ici comme des saules cogneurs, fini par dire Chloé au bord de la crise de nerfs, de toute façon ils ne vont pas nous embêter car il savent qu'on peut les trucider en moins de 2.

            - tu ne comprends donc rien, Chloé il vont avoir peur…peur de nous de cette putain de puissance, on va devenir encore plus mal aimées qu'à l'origine tu le vis ça ??? hein ??? Lily venait d'éclater aussi.

            - les filles soyez un minimum diplomate, si on doit rester seule autant être en bon terme et se serrer les coudes.

Lily et Chloé s'étreignirent comme de vraies sœurs.

La porte s'ouvrit… Aurélia passa la porte, le soleil agressa ses yeux et le silence,ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle se réhabitua au soleil, elle nota tout les regards braqués sur elle, des regards de confusion, d'incompréhension, d'appréhension toutes ces émotions caractéristiques de l'être humain.

Elle continua cependant son chemin tentant de refouler toute les choses qu'elle voulait leur hurler à la face.

Elle ressortit par l'autre porte après un dernier regard pour Rémus, qui la regardait avec plus de confusion qu'autre chose.

Lily avait suivie, le même manège aucun regard pour la grande salle, le regard fixé sur la porte d'en face et la tête si droite qu'elle devait se casser le dos.

Chloé avait presque couru.

Dumbledore les regarda passer son visage des plus fatigué et dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse et de compassion

Dagmara hésitait, elle avait toujours redouté que tout le monde apprenne sa particularité surtout à cause du décès de sa mère qui elle aussi possédait le contrôle du feu et qui avait été tuée pour cette raison et pour le fait de ne pas avoir voulu se mettre du côté obscur avec son pouvoir.

Elle s'avança dans la salle, arrivée au niveau de Dumbledore celui ci l'interpella doucement.

            - miss Dieuzaïde, je voudrais vous parler à vous et miss Grimm, Carlate et Evans dans les plus brefs délai.

            - je vais les chercher monsieur

Et elle sortit semblant penaude.

3 minutes plus tard les quatre filles se trouvaient prés de la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

            - c'est quoi le mot de passe ? s'enquit Aurélia

            - euh je sais pas, il me l'a pas dit.

            - Quoi, firent les 3 à l'unisson

            - Dagmara on ne peut pas rentrer sans mot de passe tu le sais bien alors à quoi ça sert qu'on reste ici et puis il va rien nous dire de bien intéressant à part peut être qu'on est renvoyé.

Lily semblait avoir parlé d'or.

Le silence suivant cette réplique avec cette perspective de renvoi était insupportable.

Chloé s'emporta : "pourquoi nous renverrai t il après tout c'est nous et nous seule au prix de notre vie qui avons sauver Poudlard et lui qu'est ce qu'il faisait hein ??? DITES LE MOI !!!

Elle éclata en sanglots, la tension le stress venaient d'avoir raison sur Chloé.

Lily s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

C'est ce moment que choisi Dumbledore pour apparaître derrière elles.

            - bonjour mesdemoiselles. Sa voix si posée incitait au calme mais les filles ne pouvait pas supporter ce calme alors que leur vie changeaient inexorablement mais surtout inévitablement.

Le silence premier dans le bureau n'avait lui par contre rien de bien rassurant.

            - pourquoi vous vous êtes montrez sous votre vrai jour ?

Aurélia répondit cinglante

            - pour pas que vos chers élèves ne soit massacrés. Ils nous doivent la vie et vous… vous nous devez la survie de Poudlard entier.

Dumbledore les regardait tour à tour, leurs visages si fermés encore plus qu'avant leurs vies bouleversées tout ça à cause de simples pouvoirs particuliers.

Dagmara parla à son tour sa voix hésitante mais ses yeux reflétant la colère, la tristesse.

            - pourquoi ??? pourquoi vous nous ne voulez ??? pourquoi ils nous en veulent ??? êtes vous tous débiles pour ne pas comprendre que sans nous vous seriez six pieds sous terre ou du côté de Voldemort par la force??? Allez renvoyez nous puisque c'est pour ça que nous sommes là !!! mais à la prochaine attaque, car il y en aura d'autre, Voldemort veut Poudlard, cette fois ne comptait pas sur nous.

Dumbledore se massa les tempes.

            - je ne veux pas vous renvoyer miss Dieuzaïde, aucune de vous 4 je voulais juste vous remercier et vous faire savoir qu'il y aura une cérémonie en votre honneur pour vous remettre un trophée pour services rendus à Poudlard.

Les mâchoires des filles se décrochèrent, leurs bras pendaient, ballants.

Elles étaient on ne peut plus abasourdies.

            - c'est tout… ne pu s'empêcher de commenter Chlo

            - oui miss Carlate, j'ai aussi informé tout Poudlard de votre statut dans le monde magique. Laissez leur le temps de s'habituer, vous les filles les moins visibles de l'école êtes les plus importantes ça a du leur faire un choc surtout à voir leurs têtes, il gloussa, bon allez en cours car vous allez vous faire gronder. elles le saluèrent en chœur en sortant du bureau.

            - ce mec est un hallucin

            - Chloé c'est notre directeur je te rappelle

            - il n'empêche qu'elle a raison je ne m'attendais pas à ça

elle se sourirent toutes heureuses et soulagées.

Mais c'était maintenant l'heure de faire face aux élèves, et elle le savaient.

Elle entrèrent dans la salle de classe, le professeur de sortilèges n'était pas encore arrivé.

le silence devint pesant

Elles ne s'étaient pas assises.

            - vous n'avez pas le droit de nous juger comme ça… de croire que nous sommes d'horribles "choses" tout ça parce que nous sommes différentes de vous… cette différence a sauvé bon nombre d'entre vous et vous la seule chose que vous nous donner en retour c'est la peur, la peur de nous. Pourquoi ??? Lily s'approcha d'un élève, qui recula sur sa chaise. POURQUOI ???

Chloé et Aurélia s'étaient assises comme si de rien n'était, avaient sorties leurs affaires.

Dagmara prit Lily pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

Mais Rémus s'interposa provoquant la surprise chez la jeune fille.

            - pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…je pensais être proche de toi… le visage de Rémus était fatigué mais reflétait une tristesse.

            - rém's comment aurais tu réagis si je t'avais dit que je fais   ai partie du groupe des élémantum, et que en plus de ça je partage ce corps, MON corps avec une démone ??? comment aurais tu réagis … tu m'aurais fuis et je tiens beaucoup à toi…je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié qui m'est chère.

Lily entra dans la conversation

            - tu sais Rémus nous ne sommes pas des monstres et pourtant vous nous détestez pour notre différence les parents de Dagmara sont morts car des salauds avaient peur d'eux et les ont tués en pensant que c'était des fléaux de l'humanité mais on est comme vous avec juste un pouvoir qui coule dans nos veines.

Chloé se retourna.             - on est pas du genre sadique ou autres, on se contrôle pendant 7 ans vous nous avez côtoyé sans que rien ne vous arrivent pas même une égratignures ou un sort alors pourquoi nous éviter ?!?

Aurélia rajouta             - Dumbledore a confiance en nous et malgré sa folie je sais que vous le respectez et vous le croyez après tout c'est le meilleurs sorcier de notre temps, il nous a parlé et au lieu de nous renvoyer comme nous le pensions, il va nous récompenser pour services rendus alors si vous n'avez pas confiance en nous ayez confiance en lui.

Le petit professeur Flitwick arriva             - veuillez vous asseoir et comme par magie ##(comme de par hasard…)## le cours se déroula presque normalement.

**_Plus tard._**

La journée dans l'ensemble s'était déroulé normalement et les jeunes filles s'étaient légèrement relaxées.

Elle rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et Dagmara et Aurélia se crispèrent.

Les maraudeurs étaient là entourés de leur flot habituel de nymphette.

Sirius releva la tête et croisa le regard de Dagmara qui rougit sous l'intensité de ses yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la bataille.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers Dagmara, elle aurait voulu être n'importe où mais pas là, elle eut un mouvement de recul pour se retourner et partir mais Lily la retint par la manche l'encourageant du regard.

            - Salut les filles, Dagmara est ce qu'on peut se parler s'il te plait, ailleurs en privé quoi!

            - euh….oui la voix de Dagmara était faible.

Elle suivit Sirius dans une salle de classe vide.

Il y eut d'abord quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.

            - tu sais Dagmara, je ne sais plus trop comment réagir à ton égard.

"ayeuh ça s'annonce mal"

            - je veux dire, je ne sais plus trop comment et où on en est tout les deux je veux dire.

" ben là dans trois seconde tu vas me dire que c'est fini"

            - ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup

" alerte le 119 j'ai les joues en feu"

            - je ne voudrais pas que ça se termine comme ça

"parle idiote parle"

            - moi non plus

" ah bravo ça c'est de la réplique il va comprendre tout ce que t'as sur le cœur c'est sur"

            - je voudrais juste essayer de te comprendre.

            - comprendre quoi ?

            - ce que tu es, pourquoi tu as un démon en toi.

Dagmara rigola d'un rire amer.

            - pour le démon c'est simple c'est la faute de mon oncle. Tu l'as vu d'ailleurs très sympathique n'est ce pas ?

            - mouais 

            - enfin bref mon cher oncle que j'aime par dessus tout s'est mis dans l'idée de me dominer enfin moi…non surtout mes pouvoirs. Et mon oncle a pensé que la meilleures idées était de me faire basculer du côté obscur ##( de la force niark niark lol)## pour cela il a penser me anéantir mon être sans anéantir mes pouvoirs en me faisant posséder. Ainsi donc il a incanté, la même incantation que le jour de la bataille, mais il a modifié le réceptacle. Ce n'était plus un cercle mais c'était devenu moi et en 2 temps 3 mouvement Déonia m'as possédé sauf que ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que je résiste malgré mon jeune âge et que Déonia n'apprécie guère de se faire sortir de son lieu de vie, le neuvième enfer, du coup toutes les deux nous nous sommes rebellées et je me suis retrouvées seule en compagnie de Déonia sans moyen de la faire sortir de mon être. Dumbledore a tout essayé mais la magie n'affecte que très peu les démon du neuvième enfer du coup je vis avec elle. Je m'entends presque bien avec malgré sa sournoiserie et elle ne prends quasiment jamais mon contrôle sauf quand j'ai des pulsions.

            - ow

            - n'est ce pas… Dagmara sourit.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, dans ses yeux de la pitié.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Dagmara, qui savoura l'instant.

            - je suis vraiment désolé.

Dagmara, furieuse enleva la main de Sirius avec force.

            - je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Black siffla t elle

et Sirius sans prévenir l'attrapa violemment, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné et sauvage, il la coinça contre un mur ses mains se baladant au gré des courbes de la jeune fille.

Mais ils devaient respirer et il mirent fait au baiser. Dagmara haletait légèrement mais regardait Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

            - en effet je crois que je préfère ça.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier et reprit possession des lèvres, du corps et des sens de Dagmara, pour une grande partie de la nuit.

Mais malgré leur occupation Sirius pu dire 2 mots :

- tu sais je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu te bat, j'ai vraiment eut peur pour toi quand tu es tombé inconsciente.

            - je vais bien regardes

            - oui je vois ça dit il avec un sourire carnassier.

            - enfoiré… rigola elle en l'embrassant fiévreusement

Pendant ce temps 

Aurélia s'était crispée à la vue de Rémus.

Celui ci par contre l'aperçu et monta dans son dortoir.

Aurélia le suivit, il devait avoir une explication même si ça devait aboutir à leur séparation. Elle tressaillit à cette pensée, elle tenait beaucoup à Rémus mais elle lui avait menti.

Il était assis sur son lit en tailleur regardant le croissant de lune et les étoiles au dehors.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Le reflet de la lune lui donna un air fantomatique et amplifia son air mystérieux comme à son habitude.

            - Rémus il faut qu'on parle.

Il eut un rire presque guttural, puis se calma aussi vite que c'était apparu.

            - c'est un peu tard non…

            - il n'est jamais trop tard.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Aurélia.

            - qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ??? tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as menti.

            - je ne t'ai pas menti je t'ai cacher la vérité car j'avais peur que tu me repousses.

            - ah oui c'est vrai que la différence est grande. Et en plus tu m'insultes croyant que je ne pourrais pas te comprendre mais si je peux car moi aussi je t'ai cacher la vérité comme tu dis…

Aurélia redouta le pire.

            - je suis un loup garou, Aurélia (elle ferma les yeux bien que ça ne l'étonne qu'a moitié.)

            - je m'en doutais un peu, ce n'est pas trop crédible tes allergies chroniques, elle sourit légèrement.

            - ce n'est pas marrant, Aurélia, si on ne peux pas se faire confiance à quoi ça sert de continuer. Il la regarda le regard triste comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner d'avance.

Aurélia se redressa droite comme un piquet et dit le visages inexpressif ne laissant filtrer aucun expression.

            - tu as raison ça ne sert à rien. Et elle sortit d'un pas raide et partit rapidement au dortoirs des filles essayant de refouler ses larmes, sa frustration.

Elle arriva dans le dortoir et s'étala. Elle cria et tapa le lit avec toutes ses forces laissant ainsi échapper sa frustration par la violence et puis lorsque la fatigue la rattrapa elle se mit à pleurer lovée sur le lit dans la position fœtus avec un coussin entre les mains pour seul réconfort.

Rémus resta là, à contempler la porte du dortoirs qu'Aurélia avait claqué, il savait qu'il venait de la faire souffrir et il savait qu'il allait souffrir lui aussi mais leur histoire était arrivé à bout de souffle. Ce n'était pas à cause de la nouvelle qu'avait appris Rémus comme quoi c'était une élémentum, non c'était juste pace que c'était fini ça devait finir comme ça. C'était le destin.

**_Pendant ce même laps de temps._**

Chloé remarqua Tran et se dirigea dans sa direction, prête à affronter ses foudres.

Il la vit et la prit dans ses bras, au plus grand étonnement de chloé. Et l'embrassa avec ferveur ( au encore plus grand étonnement de Chloé)

            - tu n'as pas peur ? tu ne m'en veux pas ???

            - pourquoi je t'en voudrais…je conçois que tu n'ais pas voulu me le dire après tout ça fais pas si longtemps que l'on est ensemble.

Chloé était sur le cul.

            - t'es génial, dit elle en rigolant

            - je sais murmura t il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Et modeste avec ça rajouta Chloé contre ses lèvres avant de se perdre dans la chaleur du baiser.

Chloé était aux anges, elle avait redouté qu'il l'apprenne après tout c'était pas si horrible que ça c'était même plutôt agréable.

La douceur du baiser lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensée et elle s'abandonna.

**_Toujours pendant ce temps_** ##(il s'en passe des trucs dans un même laps de temps lol)##

Lily s'approcha de James et de Peter comme elle n'avait plus d'amies vu que toutes ces fausses amies venaient de partir.

James releva la tête et regarda Lily sans mot dire.

            - Quoi ???

            - …

            - arrêtes de me regarder comme ça je ne suis pas une bête de cirque…

            - je suis fière de toi Lily

ce fut à son tour d'être sur le cul

            - Ah

            - une très bonne blague que tu nous a fait là. Hilarante pauvres serpentard tous transformés en monstres. Ça ne les changeait pas vraiment.

James sourit mais d'un sourire sincère pas son sourire charmeur.

Lily eut l'impression qu'une centaine de papillons avaient élu domicile dans son estomac et elle du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rougir (" mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive c'est Potter")

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois.

            - merci James c'est un grand honneur que ma blague soit reconnue par un maraudeur et en plus ça rime. Et Lily repartit à rire.

James rigolait mais regardait Lily en même temps "elle venait de l'appeler James et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir après tout peut être qu'avec le temps il conquérrait le cœur de la farouche Lily, il adorait la voir rire, elle était toujours si joli un sourire au lèvres"

Il parlèrent encore un peu Lily leur expliquant ce qu'était une élementum.

Et ils finirent par aller se coucher.

Chloé suivit un peu plus tard, le cœur léger et joyeux.

Et Sirius et Dagmara arrivèrent un peu en retard en plein milieu de la nuit, les habits en vrac, les cheveux décoiffés et les lèvres de Sirius maquillées ##(loooooooooool strop bien)##

Après un long cérémonial de bonne nuit, il montèrent se coucher.

Dans la chambre des garçons régnait le silence hormis les ronflements de Peter bien que Rémus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Dans le dortoir des filles, c'était le contraire, toutes les filles réconfortait Aurélia qui avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré.

Fin du chapitre 12

Je me rééxcuse encore une fois pour ce retard considérable mais j'i eu fort a faire avec mes épreuves qui se sont bien passé et pendant les vacs je n'ai pas eu de temps ou de motivation.

En fait j'ai un peu eu la panne/flemme de l'écrivain lol mais je reviens à l'assaut.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus en attendant le suivant réponse au reviews.

Tenflo : tu sais je ne me lasse jamais des compliments lol !!! mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien ce chapitre 11 et le ton de la bataille enfin bref je suis désolé de ne pas avoir attendu Flo 7 mais il aurait pus se transplaner comme ça il aurait été a temps lol. Sinon comme je suis majeur oui pour les contrats tu négocies avec moi maintenant (dommmaaaaaaaage). Merci pour ta review.

Elsa : bah j'ai continué mais je suis désolé que ça soit tellement à la bourre. Merci pour ta review.

Emy : merci c'est génial aussi que t'apprécie et je continu malgré mon retard ahurissant. Merci pour ta review.

Gollum : ça c'est une review que j'adore c'est vrai qu'elle est remonteuse de moral à fond lol. Merci beaucoup de ta review qui elle aussi est génial avec plein de compliment comme je les aime lol enfin bref merci à toi aussi bisous.

Alisa Adams : mes épreuves ce sont bien passés étapes suivante les bac ( o_O eurk). Sinon pour la fic il était temps qu'il y ait de l'action mais faut calmer le jeu lol. Désolé pour le retard mais voici néanmoins la suite. Babaille bizzz.

Lauriane : merci beaucoup pour le "elle tu trop" lol c'est super sympa. Malheureusement j'ai eu la panne de l'écrivain ( j'espère que ça se reproduira plus lol) enfin bref voici la suite et pour le hocus pocus c'est vrai que ça me dit quelque chose ça a du passer dans un film sans doute lol. Merci de ta review bisous.

Aurélie1 : VIVE Bruce Lee et son costume à paillette…euh jaune pardon… bon bref je te remercie de tous tes compliments Ô toi fidèle lectrice lol mais comme tu l'as dit rouffi lol je reviens à des événement quotidiens lol ( largage embrassage etc lol). Les démons habillé en tutu ??? euh ben pour ce sujet de dissert je te le rends dans 300 ans ok ça te vas ???

 Bon bref merci merci pour ta review review et a plus a plus lol lol

Mione95 : merci du compliment et de ta review et désolé pour le retard mais je continu quand même lol.

Ange Maxima :ben la suite c'est en retard et j'en suis désolé mais merci beaucoup de ta review de tes compliment et pour le bonne chance et pour le joyeux anniversaire triple merci lol. bye

Nieslinielsen : mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je suis contente 15/20 c'est génial merci monsieur le professeur c'est un honneur pour moi que vous lisiez mon humble fic…( moi fayotte pas du tout…) enfin bref Chuck Norris se bourré la gueule au bar le sorcier déjanté du coup je l'ai remplacé par Dumbledore choix original n'est ce pas toi qui aime la différence lol. Allez merci pour ta review et à bientôt dans la review comme à la vraie vie.. bisous

Lolo : tu t'es foiré lamentablement t'as pas signé ta review lol bon il est pas salop le James c'est un mec merdouille lol. Sinon c'est la mouche tsé tsé qui ma piqué, tsé. Sinon pour la suite qui liras verra lol allez bisous toi aussi .

Minipouss : le sang c'est pas bien lol je pense aussi que cette scène tombe a point nommé mais revenons a des événements pépére sinon pour le elfes tu verrais leur tronche dans Harry Potter tu dirais pas ça et pour l'éternuement c'est salaud me voilà malade tiens pff…donc vla le 12 allez baille..

Chlomette : 3000 ans après oui tu me l'écris cette review mais il en faut du temps lol. Voilà t'as eu ta bagarre et ce chapitre 12 te plaira aussi car à la fin…. Tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi…donc voici la suite et presse toi pour ta review la prochaine fois.

Je tiens à me redesolé de mon retard mais c'est comme ça crotte alors lol!!!

Néanmoins j'attends des reviews même si c'est pour me faire engueuler lol….

Bisous tout le monde


	13. note désolééé

Salut !!!

Voilà un message que je ne voulais vraiment pas diffuser mais les obligations dépassent souvent les envies donc voilà je vais être dans l'obligation d'arrêter MOMENTANEMENT mes fics, pour cause d'arrivée imminente du bac.

Alors je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui attendent une suite rapidement mais elle arrivera après le bac, j'ai déjà entamé les chapitres suivants.

Je m'excuse mais faut que je bosse si je veux mon bac et deuxièmement si je veux ma voiture, donc voilà je fais ce petit mot car j'ai reçu des reviews me signifiant un retard assez…comment dire important ??? et bah je me réexcuse mais il sera encore plus long.

Donc voilà patience et m'en voulez pas, j'ai pas vraiment le choix à moins d'avoir un clone soupir, tachez de comprendre.

Bisous et à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures…


End file.
